Orgullo y Venganza
by maitam
Summary: William Darcy y Elizabeth Bennet estaba perdidamente enamorados. Pero cuando él decide declarase ella lo rechaza dolido se va. ¿Podrá el orgullo ganarle al amor? Historia moderna. Clasificación M PUBLICADO ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS FELIZ LECTURA
1. Argumento

_Titulo: __**Orgullo y Venganza**_

_Edición y adaptación: Mailyn Figueroa._

_Obra de: Cathy Williams _

_Personajes de: Jane Austen._

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Hola mis queridos lectores. Regrese con un nueva Fanfiction para ustedes._

_Quiero dejar claro dos cosas descargo la responsabilidad : 1) la obra inicial es de la autora Cathy Williams y 2) los personajes de nuestra amada Jane Austen. _

_Ahora si bien el guión inicial NO es mío, la adaptación de la obra es totalmente mía. Queriendo darles a los lectores una obra con mas sentimiento y situaciones que no está en el origina que quedan para mí en el aire y no las encontraran en el original, más si respeto la dirección de la obra. _

_¿Pero que fue lo que me atrajo de esta obra para hacerla llegar a ustedes?. Pues la posibilidad de que nuestro querido señor Darcy, después de proponer la primera vez y fuera rechazado regresar para vengarse. Motivado por su orgullo claro esta._

_Bueno, los dejo con el argumento y me dicen que tal les parece hoy mismo. Para que inicie la emoción._

_Cuídense y abrazos. _

_Mayo._

* * *

_**N/A: Para mis queridos lectores la historia esta calificada en M por razones de que es una literatura para adultos. En caso de no gustarle ese tipo de historias por favor no leerla.**_

* * *

_**Argumento: **_

_Hacía algunos años, Elizabeth Bennet se había enamorado locamente de William Darcy. Pero cuando le pidió que se casara con él ella lo rechazó porque pensó que eran demasiado jóvenes... _

_William no había podido perdonar a Elizabeth. Ahora él era millonario y ella estaba al borde de la ruina. Había planeado volver a seducirla para luego rechazarla como ella lo había hecho antes. Lo primero resultó fácil porque la pasión entre ellos seguía teniendo la misma fuerza. Pero William no tardó en descubrir que la segunda parte iba a ser muy, muy difícil de llevar a cabo... _


	2. Chapter 1

_Lo prometido es deuda aquí les dejo el inicio de la historia. Cuídense. May _

_Capítulo 1 _

William Darcy llevaba unos minutos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su desgastada cazadora de cuero negra, observando la gran casa de color crema estilo Victoriano. Con sus grandes ventanales y recubierta con piedra. Miró hacia el ala izquierda y vio que su habitación estaba a oscuras. Como era de esperar. Él sabía que debía de estar en la caballeriza, a pesar de que eran más de las nueve y aquella noche de invierno hacía bastante frío.

Al pensar en ella, no pudo evitar sonreír y uno de sus hoyuelos se marco. Lo que iba a hacer lo iba a hacer por ella, pero no iba a ser así siempre. Lo sabía, lo presentía.

Tomando todo el valor necesario ya que era un hombre con una misión, camino a la puerta principal y presiono el timbre. Teniendo la certeza que sería bien recibido, por sus padres, aunque lo trataban con la educación superficial típica de la clase alta británica, no les hacía mucha gracia su presencia. Pero se dijo _No_, las cosas iban a cambiar, y se lo repitió como un mantra, mientras esperaba que abrieran la puerta. Sabía y era muy consciente que solo tenía veintidós años, y sonrió con suficiencia él tenía mucho tiempo por delante para hacerlos cambiar.

Tuvo que esperar un buen rato frente la puerta aun cerrada en el frío de la noche invernal a que le abrieran y, cuando lo hicieron, abrieron una rendija. Le entraron ganas de preguntar si se creían que era un ladrón, pero se mordió la lengua. Thomas Bennet no tenía mucho sentido del humor.

—Darcy, ¿qué te trae por aquí?— lo interrogo cuestionando la cordura del joven ya que sabia por el reporte meteorológico que esta noche sería muy fría.

—Buenas noches señor Bennet, saludo cordialmente. —Me gustaría hablar con usted, señor—contestó poniendo el pie para que no le cerrara la puerta en las narices.

—¿Ahora? ¿No puede ser en otro momento? —dijo Thomas Bennet con impaciencia. Y como el joven frente a el no se inmuto suspiro pesadamente y cerro de nuevo quitando la cadena y abrió la puerta completa para dejarlo pasar.

Thomas Bennet paso delante de él dejando en claro sus descontento y sus superioridad. Caminaron en silencio por el vestíbulo para llegar al salón de recibo pero Bennet se paro y se volteo frente a él si permitirle entrar más a la intimidad de su hogar y lo contraataco antes de que el joven dijera algo. Para Thomas Bennet un ataque ofensivo era una buena estrategia eso se decía él cuando se sentaba frente a un tablero de ajedrez. —Si vienes a ver a mi hija, puedes volver a tu casa porque está en la cama y no pienso despertarla.—sentencio.

—Pero si solo son las nueve. —alego con incredulidad

—Exacto. —aclaro desafiante.

Tomando una respiración honda así como cuadra sus hombros, pero sin dejarse ver inmutado por su actitud desafiante y con el respeto que merecía la persona frente a él, hablo serenamente pero firme a pesar de que estaba tenso como un cable. —No señor. No he venido a ver a Elizabeth sino a usted. A usted y a su esposa

—Espero que no sea para pedirme un favor, muchacho, porque te digo desde ya que la respuesta es un rotundo _no_. Nunca hago favores económicos a nadie. —respondió agriamente

—No he venido a pedirle dinero —dijo William intentando ser educado.

—Pues di lo que tengas que decir y vete. Dijo con su voz llena de desprecio

William parado frente aquel hombre se estaba cuestionando su propia cordura. Aquello había sido un gran error se dijo. Pero lo hacía por _ella._ Y ya había decidido hacer las cosas según mandaba el código de honor. Pero en ese instante dudo. Pero no podía salir de ahí sin hacer lo que tenía que hacer de algo que se sentía orgulloso William Darcy era de su honor. .

—Me gustaría que estuviera su esposa presente.

—Muy bien, pero date prisa porque mi mujer no está muy bien y se quiere ir a dormir —dijo yendo hacia la salón de recibo.

William asintió y lo siguió.

—Fran, cariño, tenemos una visita inesperada. No, no te levantes. Es Darcy.

La menuda figura de Frances Bennet se perdía en una gran butaca floreada, pero, a pesar de su fragilidad y de sus cincuenta y tantos años, seguía siendo una mujer guapa. Era la típica mujer británica de clase alta que no le dijo ni que se sentara ni le preguntó si quería tomar algo. Era obvio que los dos querían saber qué hacía en su casa a las nueve de la noche y que no era tan bienvenido como él pensaba.

—Si quieres comprarme un caballo, Darcy, no estás de suerte. —una vez más l señor Bennet tomo a delantera en la conversación—Elizabeth me ha dicho que te gusta Barnabus, pero no está en venta. Además, no creo que lo pudieras pagar. Es un buen ejemplar aunque tenga temperamento. Con un buen adiestramiento, podría ser todo un campeón en las carreras. No te creas que, porque te lleves bien con él o porque salgas con mi hija, te iba a hacer una rebaja. Ya me estoy portando suficientemente bien contigo contratándote para que hagas trabajillos en las cuadras los fines de semana. —culmino sintiendo muy superior y ubicando el niño bonito, poniéndolo en el lugar que le pertenece.

William se le estaba acabando la paciencia así decidió decir lo que tenía que decir y olvidarse de crear una conversación educada envista de la hostilidad de los padres de Elizabeth. —He venido a pedirles la mano de su hija.

Por la cara que pusieron los dos era como si les hubiera dicho «he venido a decirles que soy un extraterrestre» o «he venido a decirles que soy el hijo de Satán». En otra circunstancia se hubiera hecha a reír fue como si comieran un limón agrio, amargo y muy rancio. En vista del estado de shock aprovecho y continuo —Sé que Elizabeth los quiere con locura y me gustaría contar con su bendición —agregó mirándolos fijamente. —Dándoles a entender que el no estaba jugando y lo que decía lo que decía con toda la sinceridad y convicción,.

Aunque era joven, la vida le había enseñado a enfrentarse a las cosas cara a cara. Eso incluía a los padres de Elizabeth.

Desde un principio habían dejado claro para William que eran unos esnobs y prepotentes, y que él no era de su agrado.

Continuando —Estoy enamorado de su hija y, aunque sé que actualmente no tengo mucho que ofrecerle, les aseguro que...

Mencionar su estado financiero hizo que Thomas Bennet saliera de su transe de asombro y comenzara a reírse a carcajadas, pero no de felicidad si no de burla.

Levantándose del sofá donde se había sentado junto a su esposa se paro frente a Darcy —¿Te has vuelto loco, Darcy? —le dijo secándose las lágrimas—. Escúchame con atención, muchacho —añadió echándose hacia delante invadiendo el espacio personal y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—. Ni a Fran ni a mí nos hace ninguna gracia la relación que tienes con mi hija, pero como es mayor de edad no hemos podido hacer nada. ¡Lo que sí te aseguro es que para casarte con ella tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver! ¿Me has entendido? Es lo más precioso que tenemos en la vida y, bajo ningún concepto, vamos a dar nuestra bendición a vuestro matrimonio. —culmino en un estado de furia. Parecía un caballo embravecido.

—Es una niña, William —apuntó Frances Bennet—. Solo tiene diecinueve años. Tú no eres mucho mayor tampoco. — en un tono más conciliatorio

—¿Por qué no dejan de lado el aspecto de la edad y son sinceros? —dijo William muy serio—. Ustedes me ven como un ciudadano de segunda porque no soy rico o pertenezco a la clase elite de los británicos. Aunque les recuerdo que yo también soy británico

—¡Eso no es cierto, jovencito! —exclamó Frances de forma poco convincente.

—Desde luego, no eres lo que queremos para nuestra hija —confesó Thomas —. Elizabeth se merece...

—¿Algo mejor? —dijo William con acritud.

—Llámalo como quieras, espeto con desdén—Pero desde ahora te digo que no eres bien recibido en esta casa. Búscate otras cuadras en las que trabajar. —finalizo Bennet con el seño fruncido

Dicho aquello, el hombre le dio la espalda y se puso a mirar por la ventana, dando por terminada la conversación.

—Muy bien —dijo William mirándolos fijamente a la señora Benet que aun estaba sentad y a la espalda del señor Benet. Sabía que después que el saliera por la puerta por donde entro ellos sentirían un alivio. Él era causante de mucha tensión para ellos.

Por ello giró sobre sus talones y se fue, con ganas de dar un portazo, pero se contuvo. Independientemente de todo él los respetaba por ser quieres era, los padres de sus amada. Pero eso no decía que tenía que gustarle. Él solo lo hacía por ella.

Miro su reloj de muñeca y se dio cuenta que tan solo estuvo dentro de la casa diez minutos. Y que iluso de su parte por creer que le iba a costar, por lo menos, una hora convencerlos de que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para hacer feliz a su hija..., suspiro y re rio de la ironía. Había ensayado gran parte de la tarde el discurso para convencerlos.

Menos mal que con Elizabeth no sería así. Hubiera preferido que sus padres les dieran la bendición, pero, si no era así, peor para ellos.

Salió a la calle y lo primero que sintió fue el cambio de la temperatura, esa noche realmente hacia un frio mortal. Metió las manos dentro de su chaqueta y empezó a caminar alejándose de la casa y quedándose deambulando un buen rato a una distancia prudencial de la casa porque sabía que el padre de Elizabeth estaría mirando por la ventana cerciorándose que no estuviera cerca. Pasado un tiempo dio marcha atrás y se fue directo a las cuadras, caminando lejos de las ventanas cerciorándose de no ser visto. El frio de la noche y solo pensar en ella, se calmó. Miro su reloj nuevamente. Ellos habían cuadrado verse esta noche y con toda la anticipación que sentía a puro su marcha.

William entro en las caballerizas de la gran finca Longbourn y sus pasos fueron amortiguados por el heno esparcido en la madera que permitía mantener en calor el lugar debido a las altas temperaturas del invierno. Camino directamente a la cuadra de Barnabus y allí estaba Elizabeth, cepillándolo y acariciándolo y tarareando mientras lo acicalaba. Ella realmente era hermosa con sus cabellos sueltos esparcidos por su espalda. Esa noche llevaba un vaquero que se ajustaba como una segunda piel permitiéndole admira su cuerpo curvilíneo, fuerte y definido sobre todo sus piernas tonificadas y un buen trasero y un jersey verde de manga larga, uno que él le había regalado, uno de color verde oliva ya que es color hacia que sus ojos se vieran más brillantes. Si tenía que definirla en una palabra diría que Ella era la _perfección,_ y sintió el cosquilleo en la entrepierna algo que siempre sentía cuando la veía. La admiro en su trabajo. Otra de las sensaciones que tenía cuando estaba seca de ella era que se quedaba sin aire. Por lo que tomo aire profundamente y tanto Elizabeth como Barnabus se giraron hacia él.

—No creí que fueras a llegar tan pronto —murmuró ella limpiándose las manos en los vaqueros y regalándole una de las más bellas sonrisas, una donde no solo era sus labios los que reían si no sus ojos brillaban, una exclusiva para él.

William en dos zancadas quito las distancia entre los dos y le dio un ligero beso.

—¿Decepcionada? —cuestiono

—¡Por supuesto que no! — aun con su sonrisa

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —se ofreció galantemente

—No, la verdad es que no hay nada que hacer. Solo estaba hablando con Barnabus un poco.

—Sobre mí, espero —murmuró William abrazándola con fuerza para que sintiera cómo lo excitaba y besándola nuevamente de forma ligera. Sabía que de esta manera los dos se incendiaria en poco.

Elizabeth era la combinación perfecta de sus padres. Tenía la astucia, la inteligencia y elegancia de su padre y de su madre la estatura, su figura agraciada y llena en los lugares adecuados y los ojos maravilloso ojos verdes que lo hacían enloquecer. Realmente la única diferencia entre su madre y ella era el color de su cabello Elizabeth era oscuro como el chocolate que era igual al de sus padre pero con reflejos dorados cuando el sol se reflejaba en ellos y el de francés era rubio. Cuando echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, como en aquellos momentos, el pelo, le llegaba por la cintura, le colgaba sobre el trasero y William sentía los mechones como si fueran seda.

—Por supuesto —rió—. ¿De quién si no? ¿Qué has hecho desde la última vez que nos hemos visto? ¿Me has echado de menos? —interrogo a su dulce novio que aun la mantenía dentro de sus brazos, donde se sentía segura y protegida.

William hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y rememoro los últimos acontecimientos en los días de su ausencia _«He estado trabajando como un esclavo en una empresa de ingeniería que lleva un incompetente, he desempolvado un poco los libros de contabilidad para que no se me olvide lo que he aprendido, he estado ahorrando hasta el último centavo para poder comer cuando vuelva a la universidad, y, ah, sí, le he pedido a tus padres tu mano y casi me muerden»_

¿Para qué le iba a contar sus penurias? Decidió perderse en su cuerpo y pedirle que se casara con él. Sus padres iban a tener que aceptarlo porque no les iba a quedar más remedio.

Dejando sus preguntas sin repuestas para no abrumarla con sus problemas, la abrazo un poco más dejando en evidencia como se sentía en ese momento, llevando un mechón de tras la oreja acercó sus labios susurrando —Si has terminado con Barnabus... — Elizabeth se estremeció como sabia que haría y se desprendió de él.

—¿En la oficina...?

—O aquí fuera, si prefieres, pero ya sabes que, luego, hace frío.— sin decir nada más lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro a la oficina, por su puesto él no puso ninguna resistencia.

La oficina era realmente un complejo de tres cómodas habitaciones decoradas básicamente con un escritorio y sillas. El piso cubierto de alfombra y archivos las paredes presentaban diferentes fotos de caballos al final del establo donde trabajaba en él día el contador, el señor Bennet y el capataz de la finca. William pensó que pronto no tendrían que esconderse para hacer el amor. Se imaginó la cara de Elizabeth cuando le pidiera que se casara con él y aquello le dio fuerzas.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó ella viéndolo sonreír, mientras caminaba por el pasillo

—¿Has pensado alguna vez en acostarnos en una cama? —dijo abriendo la oficina. En cuanto Elizabeth hubo entrado, la puso contra la puerta y le besó el cuello—. ¿Te imaginas una cama de dos por dos, con sábanas de raso y un buen edredón?

—A mí, me valdría con dos camas pequeñas juntas —contestó ella suspirando al sentir su lengua deslizándose por su escote—. En cualquier sitio menos aquí. Me muero de miedo cada vez que pienso que mi padre podría aparecer justo cuando estamos... eh...

—¿Haciendo el amor? —dijo William.

Elizabeth se apretó contra él completamente derretida. Aquel chico de impresionante belleza viril y maravillosos ojos azules como océanos profundos la tenía encandilada y vuelta palilla cundo sonreía. Pero esa sonrisa que únicamente le dedicaba alee donde aprecian esos hoyuelos matadores una dentadura perfecta y blanca, claro ella sabía que fue todo eso gracias a un tratamiento de ortodoncia que tubo cuando era adolescente. Pero eso no disminuía su verdadero atractivo.

Lo había conocido hacía más de un año. Ella estaba montando en plena faena de entrenamiento de un hermoso semental y, de repente, había sentido una fuerza especial. Al mirar hacia las cuadras de la caballeriza lo había visto, todo gallardo con sus pantalones vaquero raidos y desgastados con las manos en los bolsillos y una camisa azul oscura que hizo que sus ojos fuera más azules, él estaba apoyado en la puerta, mirándola intensamente. Ella no entendía por que aquel chico la miraba de esa forma y las sensaciones que le producía. Pateándose mentalmente busco volver a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo ya que un paso en falso podría salir lastimada ella o el caballo. Él estaba ahí porque había ido a pedir trabajo, debido que le gustaban los caballos y se le daban bien. A demás acababa de llegar a la localidad a vivir allí.

Su padre George Darcy era un profesor universitario, pero recientemente había perdido el empleo y no podía seguir pagando sus gastos de la universidad. Por lo que William había tomado la decisión de paralizar sus estudios universitarios durante un año y dedicarse a trabajar, ahorrando todo lo que podía y regresar.

Por ello estaba ahí, en Meryton, había conseguido un empleo y el puesto era interesante y bien remunerado en una pequeña empresa cercana.

Pero en la finca Longbourn le ofrecieron un puesto como cuidador de los caballos por los fines de semana cosa que el acepto inmediatamente. Eso indicaba que no tendría ningún tiempo libre. Pero él no había venido hacer amistades el estaba ahí para trabajar. O eso creía hasta que se topo con la perfección sobre un semental. Su reparación se perdió y quedo hechizado.

Claro que sus comienzos no fueron tan agradables. Cada uno creo su versión distorsionada de cada uno.

El la veía como una chica más una frívola niña de papa y mama. Ya que a pesar de que trabajaba duro en la finca con los caballos, cuando llegaba el fin de semana que era sus tiempo de trabajar ella salía con sus amigo ricos a la cuidad. Pero debía admitir también que ella era agradable a la vista, bueno si no lo admitía se estaría engañando el mismo.

Ella por su parte no sabía que pensar. William Darcy era un delicioso misterio y cada vez que sentí su mirada era como una caricia intensa, penetrante que la dejaba nerviosa y a su vez la hacía sentir cosas que nunca había experimentado con otro hombre.

Pero su mente jugaba con las emociones que su cuerpo experimentaba, ya que inmediatamente llegaban a ella los comentarios de su madre donde le recalcada cual era su posición ante los demás, que ella si continuaba por ese camino de indiferencia y salvajismo no era suficientemente buena para encontrar marido. Debido que prefería andar con los caballos que en compañía de amigos en cafés o el club del cual su familia pertenecía. Claro ella igual salía con amigas y uno que otro amigo pero no tenía ningún interés romántico con ninguno de ellos y mucho menos la hacían sentir todas esas mezclas de sensaciones tan avasallantes que experimentaba cuando él estaba cerca. Por lo que Elizabeth por desconocer las reacciones de su cuerpo creía que la miraba solo para descubrir defectos o fallos.

Después de varios fines de semanas trabajando sin descanso, en la finca vecina crearon una pequeña reunión donde todo el pueblo se junto. Ahí fue la primera vez que hablaron si enviarse pullas ni comentarios sarcásticos y él se felicito internamente por que logro articular varias palabras si parecer un completo idiota.

Después de varias cervezas la tensión callo y se sientan a gusto. Él le conto su razón de estar ahí y ella igual le conto otras tantas de su vida

Elizabeth esa noche se encontró escuchando pero no oyendo nada ella solo se quedo ahí impresionada y abducida por su belleza animal. Y no le quedo nada de su conversación pero de algo si estaba segura le gustaba y mucho.

Después de eso todo fue fácil la química creció y las salidas fueron más frecuentes aunque no tanto como le apetecía pero si lo suficiente para estar rendida a sus pies.

—¿Me estás diciendo que quieres hacer el amor conmigo? —le dijo William al oído un teniéndola prisionera entre la pared y sus brazos

Elizabeth rió en voz baja y él le acarició la cara con la yema de sus dedos y comenzó a besarle el cuello con infinita ternura. Aunque llevaba tres capas de ropa, Elizabeth sintió que sus pezones pedían a gritos que los tocaran. La oficina estaba no estaba totalmente a oscuras debido al ventanal que había en un lado de la oficina donde se filtraban los reflejos de la luna lo que si estaba era calientico gracias que el establo estaba climatizado por el invierno.

—¿Qué dirías si te dijera que no me apetece? —bromeó metiéndole los dedos entre los cabellos cortos y besándolo con pasión. Habían sido cuatro días sin verlo. Toda una eternidad.

—Te diría que eres una mentirosa —contestó William repartiendo besos por todo su rostro, deslizando sus manos debajo de la capa de ropa deleitándose de la suavidad de su piel. Tomando el dobladillo del jersey lo saco por su cabeza y deslizo sus manos por sus curvas deteniéndose sobre la pretina de pantalón para continuar besado la piel expuesta lentamente sus manos no se quedaron quietas y buscaron el botón del pantalón procediendo a desabrocharlo.

Elizabeth se estremeció de gusto expectación porque sabía lo que llegaba a continuación. El placer de los placeres. Sobre todo cuando pasaba un tiempo que no se veían, solían desnudarse a toda velocidad, desesperados por unirse, pero William pensó que aquella noche iba a ser especial y decidió tomarse su tiempo.

La llevó al fondo de la oficina, donde había un gran sofá contra la pared. Al principio, se le había hecho un poco raro hacer el amor en el mismo sitio donde el contable de Thomas Bennet hacía sus cuentas, pero, como la necesidad era la madre de todas las ciencias, ya ni lo pensaba.

Aquel sofá era su paraíso.

—Quiero mirarte —dijo Elizabeth tumbándose a lo largo del sofá—. Me encanta ver cómo te desnudas —añadió cruzando los brazos bajo la cabeza y una sonrisa enigmática.

—No sé por qué —rió él.

—¿Quién miente ahora? — dijo entrecerrando los ojos —Sabes perfectamente por qué me gusta mirarte. Tienes un cuerpo perfecto. Eres tan fuerte y musculoso como el mejor de nuestros caballos. — termino con una sonrisa picara

—Muchas gracias —contestó William sabiendo que, viniendo de ella, era el mejor cumplido con el que podía soñar.

Se quitó la cazadora, el jersey y la camiseta, que una vez había sido negra y ahora era de un gris desgastado.

Elizabeth gimió de placer sin darse cuenta al verlo con el torso al descubierto. Sus hombros anchos que se habían desarrollado mucho más por el trabajo pesado, su abdomen plano, una cantidad de vello que nacían el el ombligo y se perdía en sus vaqueros. Los vaquero que tenía esa noche eran de corte bajo dejando le ver su v invertida por lo que deleito admirando sus caderas estrechas, piernas largas y musculosas. Oh si el cuerpo de William Darcy era de un gran semental. Por su puesto no era la primera vez que lo veía así. Recordó que en verano, sin que se enterara su padre, él solía montar a Barnabus desnudo de cintura para arriba y su espalda y pecho bronceados. Vio cómo se quitaba los pantalones y los calzoncillos y se sonrieron.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?—interrogo pícaramente

Elizabeth suspiró, asintió y se puso en pie para quitarse los vaqueros. Se sentía en llamas. Con solo mirarlo, se le entrecortaba la respiración.

—Déjame a mí, querida —murmuró. Deslizando sus manso por la cintura bajando lentamente los pantalones.

No solía emplear palabras cariñosas. Era un hombre apasionado, si, pero con mucho control. Las explosiones de afecto no iban con él y a Elizabeth le gustaba así. Su ternura iba más allá de lo típico. Por eso, precisamente, que la llamara así hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón. Le dejó que le quitara, la vieja camiseta de rugby de su padre y la camiseta interior uniéndose en el suelo con el jersey y los pantalones así como la ropa de él.

—Qué hermosa eres —dijo William acariciándole los generosos pechos que rebosaban ligeramente sobre el sujetador de encaje—. Nunca me cansaré de mirarte ni de tocarte.

Elizabeth rió y le agarró el dedo. Despacio, se lo puso en la boca lamiéndolo sensualmente sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente aquellos maravillosos ojos color azul profundo, ella le gustaba compararlos en ese momento con una noche de tormenta. Poco a poco deslizó la otra mano hasta su masculinidad. Y él gimió.

—¿Cómo que nunca? ¿Y cuando te vayas a la universidad en septiembre? ¿Qué harás con todas las chicas que se te van a tirar al cuello? —comento de forma desenfadada pero por dentro esas preguntas le estaba torturando.

—¿Tienes celos? —pregunto con una aire de suficiencia y picardía, mientras le acariciaba la cinturilla de sus braguitas. Disfrutando del escalofrió que le ocasiono.

—Por supuesto —contestó ella—. Por eso, prefiero no pensarlo —añadió mojándose los labios con la lengua y apretándose contra su cuerpo buscando su calor y protección.

Era solo unos centímetros más baja que él. Sus cuerpos estaban perfectamente diseñados para acoplarse.

—Prefiero pensar en el aquí y el ahora —concluyó poniéndole las manos en la parte delantera de sus húmedas braguitas, dejándole claro que se moría por sus expertas manos recorrieran aquella parte de su anatomía.

—Eres una bruja, Elizabeth — susurro William con su voz seductora y roca por la excitación mientras le quitaba lentamente las braguitas y las deslizaba a lo largo de sus piernas y después subía las manos saboreando la suavidad de nívea piel hasta encontrar el broche delantero del sujetador.

—Sí, desde que te conocí —contestó ella descaradamente.

Y así había sido. Había llegado a sus manos virgen, atraída por algo que no había sentido por ninguno de los chicos con los que había salido antes. Aquel semental de pelo color azabache tenía algo irresistible, debía ser sus esencia.

—Bien dicho —apuntó William agarrando uno de sus pechos después de haber deslizado el sujetador de sus brazos.

Quería ir despacio, pero, teniéndola completamente desnuda entre sus manos... suspiro buscando como fuera agarrarse del poco control que le quedaba antes de que sus planes se fueran a traste. Cuando lo único que quiera en ese momento era perderse dentro de ella.

La sentó en el sofá y se arrodilló entre sus piernas abiertas. La postura perfecta para deleitarse en sus pechos. Mientras lo hacía, Elizabeth echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió de placer sin reparos. Sintió la lengua de William y la estela de saliva, primero en un pezón succionando y mordisqueando y luego dedicarle la misma atención en el otro.

Ningún otro hombre podría hacerle sentir jamás tanto placer. Elizabeth era suya, pensó William en un rapto de posesión como un hombre de las cavernas. Trazo su cuerpo reconociéndolo y marcándolo con sus caricias, reclamándolo como suyo hasta llegar a la parte interna de los muslos y comenzó una exploración lenta y más íntima llevo sus labios a su labios inferiores y le demostró un beso apasionado provocando volverla loca.

Entre jadeos y suspiros, Elizabeth iba verbalizando su pasión, algo que actuó como un afrodisíaco en William. Se coloco encima de ella besándola con pasión desenfrenada, quería que realmente ese momento fuera muy especial para ella y para él. Mirándola a los ojos queriendo controlarse pero al ver a sus hermosos ojos oscuros y ver su entrega total perdió y la penetró con fuerza, gimiendo ambos. Salió y entro logrando moverse al unísono. Ella atrapo sus caderas con sus piernas para tenerlo más unido y profundo logrando de esta forma alcanzaron el éxtasis a la vez.

Con la respiración acelerada, se tumbo en el sofá llevándola con él para mantenerla abrazada.

—Sería maravilloso poder dormir juntos, ¿verdad, William? —dijo Elizabeth con su cabeza apoyada en su torso y pasando con suavidad los dedos pos su pecho y músculos de abdomen—. La verdad es que podría ir a verte a la universidad —continuó soñadora—. Allí, tendremos una habitación para nosotros solos. La gloria. Y tú también podrás venir a verme a mí. Este año sabático ha estado bien, pero me quiero ir ya de casa. —termino diciendo esto con decisión.

—Edimburgo está muy lejos de Londres —apuntó William quien tampoco podía dejar sus manos tranquilas y le daba una suave caricia con la yema de sus dedos a lo largo de la columna vertebral.

—¿Qué me estás diciendo? —Interrogo ella mirándolo a los ojos buscando en su mirada algún tipo de explicación—. Ya sé que no va a ser tan fácil como ahora, que no nos vamos a ver tanto, pero vamos a seguir juntos, ¿verdad? El destino nos unió, eso está claro, el destino te hizo leer aquel anuncio y venir hasta aquí. —termino su argumento con un ligero temblor en su voz y su corazón bombeaba a mil y ya no tenía que ver nada con la excitación.

—¿Y vas a tener tiempo para mí? —Bromeó William sin apartar la vista de sus ojos que reclamaba una respuesta—. La carrera de Veterinaria es dura. No sé si vas a poder dedicar tiempo a... conocidos... — y su voz seductora vibraba con una risa contenida y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo que ella ya bien conocía y suspiró aliviada.

—Tú no eres un conocido —rió sonrojándose.

—Hay otra solución, ¿sabes? Para poder vernos más, digo. —y lo dejo en el aire como si nada

Aun en comodidad de sus brazo y sus suaves caricias ella busco la verdad en sus ojos —¿Cuál? ¿Has encontrado un tesoro y te vas a comprar un helicóptero para ir a verme todas las noches? — comento en broma.

Pero los ojos de él cambiaron a un brillo que ella no concia antes algo había en sus expresión que le dijo que ya no estaba jugando.

—Cásate conmigo.

Elizabeth parpadeo varias veces y tardó unos segundos en entender lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Estás de broma, ¿no? — interrogo aturdida

—Nunca he hablado más en serio, querida. Y la apretó un poco más a su cuerpo pero ella ya estaba forcejeando para levantarse a sí que la soltó.

Elizabeth se sentó. Aturdida y desconcertada. Paso la mano por su cabello lo que ocasiono que callera a lo largo de sus senos cubriéndolos. Se moría por encender la luz para poder ver la expresión de su cara, ya que el ligero resplandor de la una no era suficiente, pero no podían correr el riesgo de que los vieran desde la casa.

—¿Casarme contigo, William?— interrogo realmente aturdida

Levantándose del sofá para estar a la altura de su cara —Sé que, al principio, sería duro, pero podríamos alquilar algo barato en Londres. En vez de ir a Edimburgo, podrías estudiar en Londres. A mí, solo me queda un año y, luego, ganaré dinero. Te aseguro, mi amor, que no pasaríamos hambre.

—William... —dijo dándose cuenta de lo que significaría casarse con él.

Mataría a sus padres del disgusto. Desde luego, ya estaba escuchando a su madre, gritando por su nervios y lo desconsiderada y mala hija que era. Sabía perfectamente que no les hacía ninguna gracia la relación que tenía con William. Su madre se había limitado a aconsejarle que no se enamorara de él, pero su padre había sido mucho más explícito y apenas hacía dos semanas le había pedido que dejara de verlo.

William se apartó de ella y Elizabeth le agarró la mano.

—Dios, William, te quiero tanto. Sabes que nunca he sentido por nadie lo que siento por ti, pero...

—Pero... —repitió el dándose cuenta que aquello no estaba saliendo como él había previsto. Él había creído que Elizabeth le iba a decir que sí entusiasmada. Que tonto y ciego fue. El orgullo empezó a apoderarse de él. Lo sintió e intentó controlarlo respirando varias veces profundamente.

—Solo tengo diecinueve años —suplicó Elizabeth—. ¿No podríamos... seguir como hasta ahora...?

—¿Escondiéndonos de tus padres porque te avergüenzas de mí? —la acusó.

Elizabeth sintió como si la hubieran abofeteado.

—¡Eso no es así! — contesto adolorida y enojada

—¿Ah, no? —dijo William comenzando a vestirse—. ¡Te encanta acostarte conmigo, Elizabeth, pero nada más! —añadió iracundo.

Recordó la carcajada de su padre ante la idea de que un pobre como él quisiera casarse con su hija y vio que ella le acababa de hacer lo mismo.

Efectivamente, le acababa de decir que no. Era inútil intentar adornarlo. Un no tan grande como una casa.

—Lizzy— mírame la agarro por el rostro no voy a seguir luchando No quiero hacerlo más. Mis sentimientos no pueden contenerse. Te admiro y amo pero no voy a seguir escondiendo mi afecto por ti

Ella aun esta en shock, el nunca la había llamado así. Era la primera vez y ahora no tenia respuesta para él. Él lo sintió y la soltó. Ella quedo huérfana de su ternura y calor

—¡Espera, William! —exclamó Elizabeth muy nerviosa. Intentó agarrarle las manos, pero él las apartó y siguió vistiéndose. De repente, se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda y comenzó a vestirse también a toda prisa.

—¡Pero si hasta llevas la ropa de tu padre! —exclamo furioso dándose cuenta de la camisa ancha que no le había prestado atención al momento de quitársela.

—¡Es una camiseta vieja! Me la pongo porque es calentita. ¡Es lo que tenía a mano esta noche para venir a verte! — continuo ella argumentando cada vez más nerviosa y ansiosa no entendía como una noche de hacer el amor apasionado se había ido al traste.

—¡Sí, bien escondida en la oscuridad de la noche! ¿Habrías venido igual de corriendo si te hubiera invitado a cenar, si te hubieras visto obligada a decirles a mamaíta y a papaíto que tenías una cita conmigo? — la interrogo cada vez mas molesto

—¡Sí, por supuesto que sí! —contestó ella con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas—. ¿Pero cuándo me has invitado a salir? —le espetó—. Vienes, trabajas, damos paseos a caballo y nos acostamos, pero nunca me has invitado a cenar.

—¡Sabes por qué! ¡Sabes en qué situación estoy! —gritó cortante—. ¡Nunca te he ocultado que todo lo que gano, hasta el último penique, lo ahorro para el último año de carrera!

—¡Te he dicho mil veces que yo tengo dinero! — exclamo exasperada no era la primera vez que discutían por el tema del dinero

—¿Aceptar dinero de una mujer? Jamás. — grito su orgullo

—¡Te pierde ese maldito orgullo! Tu maldito orgullo está destrozando lo que tenemos.

—¿Lo que tenemos? Tú y yo no tenemos nada. — sentencio

Se hizo un terrible silencio. William no podía ni mirarla. Se vio como un ser patético. Primero, sus padres y, ahora, ella. Qué idiota por haber creído que se casaría con él. No había querido ver que los ricos no se mezclan con los pobres, así de simple.

—No digas eso —dijo Elizabeth—. Te quiero.

—No lo suficiente, por lo visto, porque no te quieres casar conmigo. Las palabras se las lleva el viento, ¿sabes?

—Para ti, es muy fácil, William. Tú te crees que es «si me quieres, demuéstramelo, abandónalo todo por mi y sígueme sin preocuparte de si haces daño a tus padres».

William apretó los dientes.

—Efectivamente, es así de sencillo.

—¡De eso nada! ¿Y qué pasa con mi carrera?

—Ya te he dicho…

—Sí, que me venga a Londres a estudiar. ¿Y mis padres? ¿Qué quieres, que los deje, también? ¿Por qué no puedes... esperar unos años? Con el tiempo, mis padres acabarán aceptándote, los conozco. Podría empezar la carrera en Edimburgo y, luego, pedir el traslado y... —se interrumpió por la dureza de su rostro.

—Me he equivocado contigo —dijo con brusquedad—. Creí conocerte, pero no es así.

—Claro que sí, William. Me conoces mejor que nadie —contestó Elizabeth rezando para que no saliera por la puerta porque sabía que, si lo hacía, no volvería a verlo. Se le escapó una lágrima y no hizo nada por remediarlo.

—No, te equivocas, querida —le espetó.

Aquella palabra, que la había hecho tan feliz una hora antes, la mataba ahora de dolor.

—Vuelve a tu vida, ve a la universidad, sé la niña buena que papá y mamá quieren que seas, cásate con un hombre que les guste y ten hijos —añadió yendo hacia la puerta.

Elizabeth corrió tras él desesperada, lo adelantó y se puso contra la puerta.

—¡No te vayas! —suplico de nuevo

—Quítate del medio.— replico el de forma fría

Elizabeth no se movió. No podía ser, no se podía ir. Se repetía mentalmente su mente corría mil por segundo las ideas se remolinaban en su cabeza ¿Y si se casara con él? ¿Y si dejara tirados a sus padres y se olvidara de ser veterinaria? Pero lo vio a los ojos y se dio cuenta que de nada serviría. Ya era demasiado tarde. William ya no la aceptaría. Aquel orgullo que había entrevisto durante meses se había solidificado en algo imposible de romper.

De repente, sintió una tremenda furia.

—Si me quisieras, me esperarías. — grito con las lagrimas corriendo sus mejillas pero William la empujó a un lado y abrió la puerta. —No puede terminar así —continuo gritando desesperada—. Dime que nos volveremos a ver. — suplico

William se paró y la miró de arriba abajo con la mano sobre el marco de la puerta de la caballeriza

—Reza para que no sea así, querida...


	3. capítulo 2

Aquella era la hora del día que más le gustaba a William Darcy. Las seis y media de la mañana, cuando, sentado en su jaguar XF Premium Luxury, color gris plomo donde recorría con su chofer los cuarenta minutos que lo separaban de Londres y tenía tiempo para leer la prensa. Tras los cristales ahumados, podía mirar al mundo sin que el mundo lo viera a él.

A veces, pensaba en el precio que había pagado por su ascenso a lo más alto, pero se apresuraba a borrar aquella idea de su cabeza, el pasado en el pasado se decía continuamente.

Se recostó en los sillones de cuero y hojeó el Financial Times que había tomado antes de salir de casa, para ver qué tal iban determinadas empresas. Con aquello era que le ganaba la vida. Se convirtió en famoso en poco tiempo debido a su buen olfato para detectar compañías con problemas, pero con grandes posibilidades, comprarlas y hacer que rindiera grandes frutos. Mirando por encima de las noticias estuvo a punto de pasar por alto el pequeño artículo. Lo tuvo que leer dos veces, para cerciorarse que lo que leía era cierto. Una cuadra de Meryton estaba en apuros.

Sonrió y se relajó descartando el periódico por el momento. Se reclino más cómodamente y miro el paisaje que volaba a su lado. _Así que la cuadra necesitaba un comprador que la salvara de la ruina... _

Aquello le trajo una conglomeración de sentimientos desde euforia hasta la ira. Pero se concreto y su mente estaba volando en todas las posibilidades. Sonrió para sí mismo y se dijo _Qué felicidad._ Así que por primera vez en siete años, se dejó llevar por los recuerdos y todos lo llevaron a una sola cosa: Elizabeth.

Inmediatamente recordó el olor de los caballos, su pelo oscuro como el chocolate y cuando el sol la acariciaba emitían rayos rojizos y dorados y la sensación de seda cuando recorría su larga cabellera con sus dedos, el verde de sus ojos complementadas por una largas pestañas, su cuerpo curvilíneo lleno en los lugares adecuados, su risa fresca y sincera, cómo se movía cuando la acariciaba, cómo se derretía y lo volvía loco, cómo le había dicho que no...

Al llegar a ese punto de sus pensamientos su estomago s contrajo provocándole dolor e ira y con ello apretó la mandíbula y cerro los dientes entre sí que cualquiera diría que estaba a punto de triturarlos… Respiro hondo con la ira no llegaría a nada por lo que decidió que al llegar a la oficina hablaría con Hurst, su contable, para que hiciera un par de llamadas.

No eran todavía las nueve de la mañana cuando Elizabeth entró corriendo por la puerta trasera de la casa dirigiéndose en paso apurado hacia la cocina para atender el teléfono que estaba pegado a la pared.

Había pasado parte de su mañana cepillando a los caballos, cuando su estomago le recordó que no había desayunado, así que después de recoger los utensilios se encamino a la casa y fue cuando oyó el timbre del teléfono y, aunque sabía que iba a ser alguien para reclamarle algún pago, lo contestó.

Por increíble que parecía su padre había mantenido en secreto toda la situación que se desatapo en cuanto dio su ultimo aliento y no paso mucho que el cuerpo de sus padre paso a ser frio para que la locura se destara y se abalanzaran sobre ella, lo cual era comprensible ya que era la única heredera por ello la receptora de todo este lío.

Aun se cuestionaba _¿Cómo es que no se había dado ella cuenta de nada?_ La casa, los caballos, todos esto era insólito, como descabellado. Ellos eran una de las fincas caballerizas más importantes y con uno de los movimientos de entrenamiento y venta de caballos mas cotizados por su linaje y competencias ganadas, ahora todo era ruinas y desolación. La casa estaba hipotecada y los bancos querían su parte. Lo peor es que se había deteriorado sin remedio frente a sus narices. Como resultado tubo que verse en la obligación de vender uno por uno los mejores caballos e incluso había perdido algunos clientes.

Y ella como si nada, haciendo su trabajito en la ciudad y volviendo a casa tan tranquila, a la seguridad de siempre, sin enterarse de nada. ¡Dios que ingenua! ¿En donde tenía la cabeza?

—¿Sí? Contesto mientras buscaba regular un poco el ritmo en su respiración después de la carrera.

Una voz grave, educada y muy formal le contesto del otro lado de la línea. —Buenos días, soy Andrew Hurst. ¿Es usted la señorita Bennet, la propietaria del Longbourn Centro Ecuestre Bennet?

Elizabeth se pasó los dedos por el pelo sintiendo el nerviosismo nacer y su estomagado se rebeló haciendo subir la bilis ya el hambre que podría tener se evaporo y solo sintió temor.

—Sí, tomo aire para no dejar ver en su voz cualquier incertidumbre —si llama usted por alguna factura, me temo que tendrá que enviármela por escrito. Mi contable se encargará... de pagársela —contestó ya no con la misma determinación que al principio.

_Sí, seguro. ¡A ver con qué dinero!_ Pensó inmediatamente 

La voz en el teléfono continuo en su tono formal —He leído un artículo en el Financial Times de hoy señorita Bennet. Que por cierto no la deja muy bien parada. Culmino con un tomo mas mordaz,

—Bueno... tenemos algunos problemas económicos, pero le aseguro que... no logro terminar cuando la voz que ya le empezaba a incomodar la corto —Está usted arruinada, ¿no? Y su voz ya no era ni formal ni mordaz. Fue de sentencia e irónicamente dejo la pregunta implícita al final. Ante la brutalidad de la verdad, Elizabeth tuvo que sentarse en la butaca de madera del desayunador para no caer al suelo ya que sus rodillas se aflojaron.

A demás de ser una declaración tan directa, había sido un balde de agua fría para despertarla ante la verdadera situación que vivía. La venda de los ojos se cayó en ese instante. En el breve lapso de cuatro meses, había pasado de ser una jovencita de veintiséis años despreocupada, sin problemas y protegida a sentirse como una mujer de ochenta años con el mundo sobre sus hombros. Y las malas noticas no paraban de llegar.

Pasado unos segundos busco la manera de recomponerse después de tal declaración tan brutal y contesto lo más serenamente posible dejándole ver al señor Hurst que no le afectaba su declaración —Bueno en vista de que esta informado sria tonto negarlo. Si, sí, hay algún problema económico, señor Hurst, pero le aseguro que... y volvió a ser interrumpida —¿Que qué? ¿Que va a pagar todo por arte de birlibirloque?

—Mi contable... pero el hombre no la dejo continuar —Ya he hablado con su contable. Por lo que me ha dejado entrever, está preparando el funeral de la empresa.

Elizabeth tomó aire. Este hombre entonces ¿para qué llamaba? el control de su carácter estaba por flanquear y también estaba temblando no solo de ira y miedo ya que no tenía que admitir que no conocía la gravedad de lo que estaba pasando. Pero este hombre ya comenzaba a irritarla.

—¿Quién es usted? ¿Con qué derecho habla con mi contable a mis espaldas? ¡Podría demandarle por esto! — exclamo con furia y acero su voz para hacerle saber que estaba molesta

—No creo que lo haga. Para que lo sepa, puedo hablar con su contable tranquilamente. No es ilegal. La situación actual de su empresa es del dominio público.

—¿Qué quiere? — le espeto ya no tenia sentido andarse por las ramas por lo visto ya sabía la situación y la conversación de poder la enfermaba

—Proponerle un paquete de rescate, señorita Bennet... —esta vez hablo con menos intensidad buscando de una forma conciliar la situación

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? Mire, no entiendo mucho de números, ¿sabe? ¿Por qué no vuelve a hablar con Phillip y que él me explique...?

—Mi cliente quiere explicárselo personalmente.

—¿A mí? —dijo Elizabeth confundida—. Es Phillip el que lleva la contabilidad. No me parece bien...

—Cuanto antes vea a mi cliente, señorita Bennet, antes se terminarán sus problemas, así que... ¿Qué le parece mañana para comer? — el hombre se le notaba en la voz que también se estaba cansando de la situación y quería poner fin a la misma.

—¿Mañana? ¿Esto es una broma? ¿Quién es su cliente? — cuestiono inmediatamente

—Me temo que tendrá que venir usted a Londres. Mi cliente es un hombre de negocios muy ocupado. Hay un pequeño restaurante francés que se llama Cache d'Or cerca de Gloucester Road, en Kensington. ¿Le va bien a la una?

—Yo... — quedo muda su mente corría frenéticamente

—Si tiene alguna duda, llame a Louis Phillip, su contable. Él le dirá que esto no es ninguna broma y que mi cliente tiene dinero de sobra para hacerse cargo de su empresa, así que quédese tranquila. — dicho eso la persona que la llamo identificado como Andrew Hurst había colgado dejándola muda y culmino la llamada quedado Elizabeth con el auricular escuchando el pitito de que la comunicación llego a su fin.

Colocando el auricular en su lugar como una autómata se quedo ahí con las palabras resonado en su mente: _quédese tranquila_. Que se quedara tranquila como podía quedarse Tranquila por quedarse tranquila es que estaba en la situación actual, desde luego que no, tomando una nueva resolución llamo a su contable.

No estaba unos minutos después cuando estaba hablando con Phil.

—No puede ir en serio, Phillip. ¡Has visto cómo está la cuadra! ¡Hecha una porquería! —exclamó con un nudo en la garganta.

—Parece que sí, Elizabeth. ¿Qué tienes que perder?

—¿Sabes quién es?

—No, pero su contable me ha dicho que tiene una fortuna estimada en varios millones de libras y me ha facilitado una lista de todas las empresas que tiene.

Conocía a Louis Phillip de toda la vida, era casi como un tío para ella y era, prácticamente, la única persona de confianza que le quedaba. Fue uno de los mejores amigos de su padre. Pero como Thomas Bennet no era muy conocido por escuchar a otros con respecto a sus negocios y eso lo aprendió Louis hace muchos años por ello cuando Elizabeth lo llamo después de la muerte de su padre le brindo su apoyo. Lo único fue que ninguno de los dos sabía lo que les avecinaba

Ella ya s paseaba a lo largo de la cocina bueno lo que le se podía teniendo en cuenta el cable del teléfono —¿Por qué tanto secreto?

—Porque no quiere que nadie se entere de la operación, por lo visto.

—No entiendo nada. — se sentía enferma y desesperada

Oyó suspirar al contable.

—Elizabeth, ve a ver a ese hombre. No tienes nada que perder. Como no te ayude alguien, lo vas a perder todo. Entiende Todo. —y empezó a enumerar—La casa, lo que hay dentro, tus caballos y la tierra que te queda. Es mucho peor de lo que creía al principio. — se lo dijo en un tono conciliador y paciente. El tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando ella y la verdad no le veía muchas soluciones a la situación.

Elizabeth sintió un escalofrío de miedo recorriendo toda la medula espinal haciéndola erizarse. Menos mal que sus padres no estaban vivos para ver aquello. Al pensar en su padre se enfureció ya que todo esto era su culpa pero a pesar de lo mal que lo había hecho, no lo podía odiar.

Tras la muerte de su madre unos dos años antes su padre se había sumido en una depresión total. Había dejado de comer y siempre se enceraba en su despacho, se ocultaba en sus libros, ya que después de los caballos esa era su otra pasión. Lo que Elizabeth no vio fue que se había dado al juego y a la bebida.

—...y podría ser todavía peor —dijo Phillip dejándolo en un suave tono pero era una sentencia de fatalidad para ella

—¿A qué te refieres? — susurro

Lo oyó limpiarse la garganta y dedujo que lo que diría no era fácil para él ni para ella —Me temo que podrían pedirte responsabilidades por las deudas de tu padre. Los bancos podrían embargarte el sueldo. Si ese hombre va en serio, aprovecha. Podría ser tu última oportunidad. Sinceramente, no creo que nadie pueda sacarte de esto.

Después de lo ultimo dieron sus adioses y ella quedo en llamarlo después de su reunión colgó.

Elizabeth olvidado su hambre corrió a la caballerizas solo le quedaba una cosa que hacer así que ensillo el caballo y lo monto olvidándose por un momento de las deudas y de su incapacidad para ver el desastre que se volvió su vida.

Horas después, entro a la casa y se dispuso a prepararse un emparedado y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Agarro su comida y se fue a su habitación. En ella coloco la comida sobre la mesa de escritorio y se prepara un baño relajando los músculos después de un largo y duro día. Ya bañada y vestida con un pantalón de chándal gris y una franela cómoda se recostó en su cama y encendió la televisión y se puso a comer. Esa había sido su rutina durante algo de tiempo. Poco después sus ojos no respondía y a no había puesto la cabeza en la almohada cuando sucumbió al sueño. Esa noche durmió profundamente como no lo hizo en días. No supo si fue el hecho de que existía una posibilidad por muy pequeña que fuera el día de mañana o su agotamiento que expuso su cuerpo.

Veinticuatro horas después de recibir la llamada y con aquellas palabras rondando en la cabeza, Elizabeth se vistió con esmero para la que podría ser la cita más importante de su vida.

Se quedo mirando su armario largo rato con una toalla cruzando su cuerpo y otra sobre su cabello después de darse un baño relajante. La condición de su armario evidenciaba que sus buenos años de niña rica aun estaba ahí. Sus polos y vaqueros de diseñador, como infinidad de botas de cuero, incluso tenía unos cuantos zapatos de tacón alto de Gucci y jimmi choo que su madre la hacía comprar. Así como algunos vestidos de coctel y de noche pero el común de su ropa fue concebida para estar entre los caballos y como su sueño era ser veterinaria no estaba muy afanada por conseguir los últimos gritos de la moda. Para ella su ropa debía ser resistente y funcional. Por lo que esa mañana vestirse para una almuerzo era todo un desafío. Por lo que le tomo más de una par de horas lograr dar con algo respetable que la hiciera lucir elegante, sofisticada pero también profesional. Le había dando vuelta a la ropa sacando y probando todo tipo de combinaciones y para el final recordó lo que su madre le decía cuando debía acompañarla algún lugar y no encontraba que ponerse, "Eliza el negro combina con todo" por lo que se decidió por una falda lápiz negra con pequeños puntos blancos justo por debajo las rodillas, con un cinturón fino de cuero, una camisa blanca manga tres cuarto de botones, una chaqueta gris clara de corte vintage con manga tres cuarto y zapatos de tacón negro con gris, completo su atuendo con unos zarcillos y collar de cristal negro. Se miro en el espejo de tamaño completo y se admiro se veía muy bien. Termino de maquillarse con un poco de sobra gris y blanco rímel y brillo en los labios. Tomando su cartera negra salió de la casa con paso seguro a su nuevo futuro.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después se estaba bajándose del taxi frente al restaurante en el cual el señor Hurst la había citado en nombre de su cliente. Pero en lo absurdo de todo es que ella nunca pidió ningún tipo de identificación y ella tampoco dio alguno. ¿Entonces como esta persona la reconocería?, su estomago se agitaba hecho nudos y se la comían los nervios.

Entro al vestíbulo del lujoso restaurante quedándose a escasos metros de la entrada observando la opulencia del lugar, y en su poca o casi inexistente experiencia empezó a buscar entre los presentes a un hombre de mediana edad.

William se encontraba en un reservado que daba vista directa a la entrada en la parte superior del restaurante pero oculto en la vista directa. Se quedo observándola y la vio como deslizaba la mirada entre los presentes con lo que sonrió para sí. Había merecido la pena esperar siete largos años.

Había cambiado, ya no era la misma jovencita que conoció, ya no llevaba el largo pelo esparramado por su espalda que alcanzaba su cintura, sino lo llevaba por los hombros con un corte que le enmarcaba su rostro y la hacía lucir más acorde a su edad. Por lo que tenía que admitir que le quedaba bien tenía que admitirlo. La miró de arriba abajo. En un traje elegante y profesional, su sonrisa se amplió al compararla hoy por lo menos vestía eso y no unos vaqueros y, bota y franela atuendo habitual de ella. Si podía decir que había madurado pero su cuerpo delgado, pechos generosos, piernas largas definitivamente no había cambiado por lo que sintió esa misma punzada violenta que sentía cada vez que la miraba, por lo que dejó de mirarla.

Esperó, pacientemente con un whisky en la mano, a que lo viera. Pero eso no llego, y el contaba con ese factor sorpresa, solo las personas que fueran habituales al lugar mirarían arriba. Por lo que dio con una ligera inclinación de cabeza al martyre, señal convenida para que la llevara a su mesa.

Mientras que esperaba que llegara dio un largo trago a su bebida y espero que esta hiciera su efecto calmante degustando el ardor en la boca y después por la garganta hasta el estomago, buscando con esto controlar las sensaciones alteradas de su cuerpo así como el ritmo frenético de su corazón pero sobre todo mantener la compostura y la máscara también ensayada en su lugar.

Elizabeth fue conducida por un camarero que de la nada apareció o esa fue su impresión ya que estaba escaneando el restaurante pero como no tenía ni idea a quien buscaba eso dificultaba un poco las cosas ironizo ella para sí. Por lo que agradeció al camarero o martyre que levemente recordó de sus clases de etiqueta que su madre la obligaba asistir antes de su codiciado debut, pero tan rápido como apareció los recuerdo los desecho, siguiendo con paso seguro aun cuando por dentro temblaba más que una hoja en otoño tirando de un tilín para ser arrastrada por la briza, por un largo pasillo para después subir varios escalone y ser conducida a unos reservados.

Al llegar a la mesa ojos color verde cargados de incredulidad chocaron con ojos azules como el océano tormentoso. William sonrió con frialdad.

William espero a que maryre le retirar la silla pero ella no pareció darse cuenta por lo que despidió al empleado con un leve ademan que paso desapercibido por Elizabeth.

—¿William? Dios mío, ¿qué tal estás? —preguntó sorprendida intentando sonreír y mantener la compostura porque ni en sus sueños más remotos esperaba conseguirse a William.

—Vaya, Elizabeth, nos volvemos a ver —contestó él mirándola con insolencia—. ¿Estás un poco... desconcertada, quizás? — siguió sonriendo fríamente.

La verdad era que parecía que se fuera a desmayar de un momento a otro.

—No esperaba que... No creí que... —contestó ella mirándolo a los ojos. Qué ojos. Aquellos ojos siempre la habían puesto nerviosa. ¿Habían pasado siete años ya? Le pareció que hubiera sido ayer. Carraspeó—. No sabía que... — sus palabras se ahogaban convirtiéndolas en balbuceo, su cerebro estaba aun en shock tratando de absorber la revelación que tenia frente a ella. _Él._ Y no cualquier él su él.

—¿Te ibas a encontrar conmigo? —dijo William encogiéndose de hombros, ignorando la incapacidad de Elizabeth de completar alguna oración—. Siéntate, por favor—añadió con un ligero ademan, dándose cuenta de que si hubiera podido, Elizabeth saldría corriendo de allí. Pero no podía. Por un desagradable giro del destino, estaba atrapada por las deudas. Ni él, en sus mejores sueños de venganza, podría haberlo hecho mejor.

—Siéntate —le ordenó amablemente al verla dudar—. Somos amigos y tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar— le recordó amablemente. A lo que ella se sentó o mejor dicho se dejo caer sobre la silla y su mirada inmediatamente callo en su manos que aun sujetaban tan fuertemente el asa del bolso que se volvieron blancas y sus uñas cortas se enterraron en la palma.

William aun miraba intensamente a Elizabeth, ella seguía teniendo ese aire entre inocente y sensual, que en antaño lo cautivo y conquisto por lo que tuvo que apartar la vista y dirigirla de nuevo a su bebida porque su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar peligrosamente.

—¿Qué quieres, William? —dijo después de unos momento, ya se había recobrado de la impresión y se felicito por emitir una oración completa y su voz no titubeo.

Recostándose en su silla se dirigió a ella —Creí que mi contable te lo había dejado claro... —contestó haciéndole una seña al camarero para pedirle que le sirviera un vino blanco—. Por fin, me ha costado siete años, pero ahora sí que puedo invitarte a algo de vino, un buen vino en un local elegante y de moda. ¿No te parece increíble...?

—Hubiera preferido agua.— declaro tajantemente haciendo omiso a su puntilloso comentario, el camarero apareció llenado la copa del liquido dorado, ella miro al joven — gracias—, con eso el joven se retiro a la espera de la próxima orden.

William ignoró la protesta.

Tomo un sorbo de aquel liquido dorado y le gusto la verdad tenía que reconocer que era un buen vino. _¿Sabía lo que le estaba haciendo?_ Se pregunto, en eso lo miro a la cara pero no a los ojos, y obtuvo su respuesta. _Sí_, _claro que lo sabía_. Se estaba vengando. Elizabeth sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Dándole otro trago saboreando el bouquet del vino recordó lo guapo que era. Y automáticamente se corrigió, _Seguía siéndolo_. Pero a la luz de la verdad tenía que admitir que _Sí_, si él había cambiado. Ahora, exudaba elegancia, poder, dinero y la miraba con frialdad. Sintió náuseas a un con todo y eso William se veía fantástico con su traje de tres piezas color gris oscuro, seguro de corte a la medida, con una camisa Oxford blanca y una corbata de seda igual gris pero un poco más oscura, haciendo que sus ojos azules obtuvieran ese color azul tormentoso, el cabello hacia atrás ligeramente despeinado, se veía tan apuesto.

—Estás pálida. Bebe un poco —dijo William sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Siento mucho la muerte de tu padre —añadió acariciando su vaso de whisky.

—Gracias —contestó ella tomando un poco de vino—. Veo que te ha ido muy bien... no sabía que... —

—¿Que un pobrezuelo como yo que tenía que trabajar como una mula para pagarse los estudios se haya convertido en un hombre rico? —respondió mordazmente

—No iba a decir eso. ¿Qué tal está tu padre?

—Se mudo a los estado unidos pero muy bien. —continuo con su tono frio e impersonal

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Te has casado? ¿Tienes hijos? — interrogo. Pero rápidamente se arrepintió de aquellas preguntas y me maldijo así misma y los nervios. Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que nunca se lo había imaginado casado, la verdad. Es más nunca había dejado de pensar en él.

A un cuando sus padres la habían intentado convencer de que era mejor que se hubiera ido, que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, que lo olvidaría con el tiempo... Pero no había sido así y sería estúpido seguir negándolo. Claro que el muchacho que ella recordaba no tenía nada que ver con el hombre que tenía delante.

William apretó los dientes. ¿Casarse? ¿Tener hijos? Esos sueños los había tenido muchos años atrás y la mujer que tenía ante sí había dado al traste con ellos, hasta aquella noche en la que había quedado muy claro que no había sido más que un pasatiempo para ella. Se bebió de un trago el whisky, para pasar el amargo sabor del recuerdo.

—No —dijo frio y secamente.

Con lo que procedió a llamara al camarero y obtener la orden. Tras pedir la comida, se arrellanó en la silla y la miró con las manos entrelazadas en el regazo.

—Las cosas han cambiado mucho, ¿eh? Hace siete años, no habría podido ni soñar con venir a un restaurante así. Señalado con la cabeza el lugar lujosísimo y de moda— ¿Quién iba a decirnos que un día nos íbamos a ver aquí y que tú ibas a ser la...? ¿Cómo podríamos describirte, Elizabeth? ¿La penitente? — culmino con un aire triunfal y un brillo d malicia en su mirada.

—¿Por qué me hablas así? —le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos sintiendo que si seguían por ese camino rompería a llorar y sus palabras eran como cuchillos para su corazón—. Han pasado muchos años... —suspiró—. Mira, no quiero ponerme a hablar del pasado. Phillip me ha dicho que te interesa comprar la cuadra. Te advierto que no es lo que solía ser —añadió rezando para que dejara de mirarla con tanta intensidad.

—¿Por qué te hablo así? —dijo él con desdén—. ¿Tú qué crees?

—Porque tu orgullo todavía está herido por... —contestó quitándose un mechón de pelo de la cara.

—Dilo, Elizabeth, no te reprimas. Hace mucho que no nos vemos, así que lo más normal es hablar del pasado, ¿no?

—¿Para qué? —dijo dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa—. ¿De verdad te interesa la cuadra o solo me has citado aquí para verme sufrir? ¿Quieres humillarme porque hace años no quise casarme contigo? —le espetó.

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio como dos combatientes que se enfrentarían a muerte.

Elizabeth no estaba dispuesta a dejarle jugar al gato y al ratón con ella. Estaba claro que William no quería comprar la cuadra. Todo esto era una excusa para verla y avergonzarla por haber herido su orgullo.

—Me voy —dijo levantándose y agarrando el bolso—. No tengo por qué aguantar esto.

—¡No vas a ningún sitio! —exclamó William como un latigazo. Sin moverse de su posición.

—¡Tú a mí no me dices lo que hago o dejo de hacer! —le advirtió poniendo las manos sobre la mesa y echándose hacia él, en actitud desafiante pero fue un craso error ya que ahora, tenía su boca demasiado cerca y como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, William sonrió.

—Pues sí que han cambiado las cosas, sí... —murmuró mirándole la boca y paseando la mirada hasta los pechos que se balanceaban bajo la chaqueta—. Antes, te encantaba que te dijera lo que tenías que hacer y disfrutabas, si mal no recuerdo...

Elizabeth lo miró a los ojos y se sonrojó levemente.

William no se aparto y continuo—No estamos aquí para hablar de aquello... —dijo él con recuperada frialdad— sino de la cuadra. Siéntate como una buena chica que eres. Estamos aquí para hablar de tu futuro. No tienes más remedio que aguantar mi compañía.

Elizabeth sintió que se quedaba sin fuerzas. William tenía la sartén por el mango e iba a tener que aguantarse porque tenía razón: no tenía otra opción. Cerrado los ojos se volvió a sentar.

—Así está mejor —gruñó—. Será mejor que hablemos mientras comemos, como dos adultos civilizados.

—Por mí, encantada, William. Eres tú el que se ha empeñado en sacar el pasado a relucir —contestó mientras el camarero le servía un lenguado fileteado que olía de maravilla. Qué lástima que se le hubiera quitado el hambre—. ¿Qué te parece si no volvemos a hablar del pasado? —le propuso.

—No estás en condiciones de proponer nada —le espetó saboreando su merluza. Debería de sentirse pletórico por haber ganado aquella batalla, por haberla doblegado, pero no se sentía bien—. ¿Cuál es la situación de la cuadra? —Decidió que no daría mas vuelta en la situación

—Ya lo sabes. Está mal. Supongo que Phillip se lo explicaría a tu contable.

—¿Cómo de mal? — la cuestiono escucharlo de ella hacía que las cosas fueran mas reales y en ese momento no sabía que sentir.

—Muy mal —confesó intentando comer. La comida le estaba sentando fatal, pero no quería darle la satisfacción de verla sucumbir—. Hace cuatro años, tuvimos que vender todos los caballos de carreras. Los demás, se fueron vendiendo también. Me quedan unos cuantos, pero dudo que pueda conservarlos mucho más. En cuanto a la casa... bueno, sigue en pie, pero de milagro.

—¿Por qué? — interrogo. En verdad él quería saber cómo se había derrumbado todo aquel lugar.

—¿De verdad te interesa o quieres todos los detalles morbosos para poder reírte a gusto de la desgracia de mi familia? —le espetó.

—¿Quién ha sacado ahora el pasado a relucir? —Levantando una ceja —Te estoy preguntando lo que te preguntaría cualquier inversor interesado en comprar.

—¿De verdad estás interesado, William? — cuestiono Elizabeth

_Buena pregunta_, se dijo así mismo. Hurst no se lo había aconsejado y William entendía perfectamente por qué. Las carreras de caballos no estaban entre sus negocios, pero llevaba tantos años con aquella espina clavada...

_¿De verdad estaba interesado en comprar la cuadra? _

Sí, claro que sí. Un par de horas con Elizabeth no eran suficientes para saciar su apetito. La miró y, de repente, se preguntó con cuántos hombres más se habrían acostado. Estaba decidido a volver a cabalgar sobre ella, pero, ahora, sin sentimientos, no como cuando había sido un muchacho tonto y enamorado.

Iba a volver a hacer lo que él quisiera y, esta vez, una vez saciado, iba a ser él quien la dejara tirada. Si para ello tenía que comprar la cuadra, muy bien. Se lo podía permitir.

—Sí, estoy interesado —contestó con determinación, más para así mismo que para ella—, así que cuéntame qué fue lo que paso.

Elizabeth lo miro y tomo un trago de su copa de vino con la intensión de darse algo de tiempo para asimilar y responder —Mi madre murió. Eso fue lo que pasó —dijo limpiándose con la servilleta—. Todos sabíamos que estaba delicada del corazón... Pero mi padre nunca quiso aceptarlo. Creo que, en su fuero interno, creía que un milagro iba a curarla. Cosa que no ocurrió así, y cuando murió, no pudo con ello. Empezó a perder interés por todo porque decía que le recordaba a mi madre. Cada vez se ausentaba más de casa. Yo creía que iba a ver caballos o a amigos. Después de su muerte, descubrí que se iba a jugar —suspiró cerrando los ojos—. Lo perdió todo.

—¿Todos los purasangres?

A pesar de su frialdad, a Elizabeth le pareció detectar algo de su antigua ternura. Pero ahora era el enemigo y antes muerta que dejarle ver que seguía teniendo cierto efecto en ella.

—No, todos, no —contestó—. Se metió en dos negocios que salieron fatal y lo único que consiguió fue deber más dinero todavía. Creo que fue entonces cuando ya se dio por completo al juego.

—¿Y tú no te diste cuenta de nada? — pregunto con incredulidad

—¡No había motivos para sospechar que nada fuera mal! —contestó desafiante—. Al fin y al cabo, yo no llevaba la contabilidad. ¿Cómo iba a saber que algo iba mal?

—¿Porque tienes ojos y cerebro, quizás? —respondió mas mordaz de los que debía.

Elizabeth sintió su cuestionamiento como un mazazo porque eso era exactamente lo que ella se decía una y otra vez. Pero, _¿por qué tenía que aguantar que se lo dijera él?_. Mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar de frustración tuvo que admitir porque no tenía más remedio, de verdad ella necesitaba a William. Por lo que apretó los puños. —Obviamente, no fue suficiente —contestó de mala gana.

—¿Al final estudiaste Veterinaria? —preguntó William de repente, cambiando de tema. Sus emociones no eran tal fáciles de dominar en este punto de la conversación. Demonios se dijo ¿_pero que fue con la chica inteligente, audaz y se convirtió en este cervatillo cobarde que dejo perder todo que decía amar?._ Bueno _te dejo a ti_ una voz le dijo, ¿por que no tendría que dejar lo otro?. Definitivamente el no sabía qué era lo que realmente quería esta mujer frente él, pero lo iba a averiguar.

—Bueno, tuve que dejarlo al poco tiempo de empezar por... lo de mi madre y... bueno... —se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada—. Mi padre me necesitaba. —culmino con resignación.

—¿Has estado en casa todos estos años? —preguntó sorprendido recordando los grandes planes de Elizabeth.

—¡No he estado metida en casa, para que lo sepas! Trabajo, ¿sabes? — le espeto airadamente, ya estaba ofendida con lo que le dijo de estar ciega para que ahora le insinuara que era una vaga.

—¿En qué? — pregunto tajantemente

—¿Esto también lo preguntaría cualquier inversor?

—No, es por curiosidad.

—No he venido para satisfacer tu curiosidad, William. He venido para hablar de la cuadra. Por lo que no pienso estar dándote explicaciones de mi vida. Lo que viene al hecho es que me queda un poco de tierra y la casa, pero está hipotecado. ¿Te sigue interesando?

—Has venido para hacer lo que a mí me dé la gana y será mejor que no lo olvides. Sé todo lo que tengo que saber sobre el estado financiero de tus propiedades, lo suficiente para tener muy claro que, sin mi ayuda, te las vas a ver realmente mal. Si te pregunto algo, me contestas, ¿entendido? ¿En qué trabajas? — toda su declaración mantuvo una voz moderada pero fría y dura, no dejando ningún tipo de duda que no era una petición si no una orden y no pensaba dejarlo así.

Elizabeth se dio cuenta en ese instante que mas allá de su físico internamente él había cambiado. ¿Qué esperabas? se cuestiono. Por lo que tomo lo último de su copa y respondió—Trabajo en una inmobiliaria, de secretaria. Después de la muerte de mi padre, he tenido que reducir la jornada para ocuparme de todo, pero sigo yendo tres días por semana.

—De secretaria —repitió divertido—. Qué mal has terminado, ¿no? Con lo ambiciosa que eras... —añadió con ironía.

—Me gusta lo que hago. — se defendió

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Te gusta tanto como haber podido trabajar con animales? Debe de ser gratificante eso de hacer fotocopias y servir cafés.

—Hay cosas en la vida que no salen como las habíamos planeado, así que he aceptado mi destino —contestó Elizabeth mirándolo desafiante. Nunca habría dicho que aquel chico apasionado se iba a convertir en un hombre frío y cruel—. Sé que no soy un directivo y que no tengo dinero, como tú, pero el dinero no lo es todo —añadió haciéndolo reír con desprecio.

—¿Tú crees? ¿Y me lo dices tú, en la situación en la que te ves ahora? No sé, antes eras más sincera —dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella—. Recuerdo que en otro tiempo te importaba y te gustaba el dinero. Puede que tenga más en común con la antigua Elizabeth, ¿no crees? — retirándose y recostándose ende nuevo en la silla continuo— De cualquier manera, necesitas dinero, no te engañes, _querida_. El dinero nos separó y nos une ahora. Los misterios de la vida. Lo que pasa que ahora soy yo el que te tiene comiendo en la palma de la mano —dijo abriendo una mano y cerrándola con fuerza ante los ojos fascinados de Elizabeth—. ¿Cómo se siente uno estando donde antes estaba otro?


	4. Capítulo 3

_Mis querido s:_

_Un nuevo capítulo..._

_Cuéntenme__ coles parece a historia por fiiiiii..._

_Besos_

_May_

* * *

_Capítulo 3 _

Debería haberse ocupado Phillip, se dijo nuevamente. Aquel argumento era su constante, esa mañana.

Tendría que haber sido él quien le enseñara a William cómo estaban los establos y la casa para convencerlo de lo bien que podía quedar todo con una buena inyección de dinero. _¿No formaba parte de su trabajo, acaso?_ Se cuestiono.

Pero el día anterior había recibido su llamada donde le explicaba que necesitaba estar fuera de la ciudad por negocios urgentes y no podría acompañarla ni encargarse de la situación. Elizabeth no estaba para nada feliz con el abandono de Philip pero ella entendía que ella no era un cliente de verdad y si lo fuera el no viviría de lo que si alguna vez le llegaba a pagar. Por lo que lo despidió diciéndole que ella lo solucionaría y lo llamaría por cualquier dudad. Después de eso se hundió en su sillón en salón de estar y maldijo su mala suerte.

Ahora ella no entendía por qué estaba tan afectada por tener que acompañar al posible comprador. Al fin y al cabo, no era un desconocido, ese era el problema.

Se envalentono diciéndose que trabajaba en una agencia inmobiliaria. Bueno, dudo, enseñar casas no formaba parte de su trabajo, pero... No, todo iría bien. Aseguro.

No, Bien, lo que se dice bien, no se encontraba. Habían pasado tres días desde la comida y no le hacía ninguna gracia volverlo a ver. Su mente era un caos completo y debatiendo consigo misma no ayudaba ni un poquito, sus sentimientos y emociones estaban metidas en una licuadora a toda velocidad. Dejándola mareada y cansada, su estado era un cuadro llamado estrés post traumático, a raíz de reencontrarse con su ex novio y saber que te odia, definitivamente no era un trago fácil de digerir.

Paso los últimos tres días sin podérselo sacar de su cabeza, lo que le provoco insomnio y falta de apetito. Y ahora le sumaba los nervios de enfrentarlo sola. Faltaba menos de media hora para que apareciera y Elizabeth seguía sin estar lista. Ni física ni mentalmente. Su habitación parecía un campo de batalla toda la ropa esparcida en su cama. Ella no quería vestirse para impresionarlo pero era lo que hacía. No Elizabeth Bennet perdió la cabeza.

Phillip antes de irse esa mañana le había dado un montón de documentos del estado financiero de la cuadra, por lo que en vez de hacer sus actividades diarias con los animales y el cuidado del lugar se encerró en el despacho de sus padre junto a la copiadora a organizar tres carpetas con todos los documentos y finalmente los había dejado en la mesa de la cocina.

Después de eso se había dedicado a recoger y limpiar un poco la casa para que no estuviera tan mal y subió a su habitación a darse un baño y vestirse. Y ahí estaba como una adolescente en su primera cita con la tolla enrollada en su cuerpo sin saber que ponerse.

Al final viendo la hora tomo unos vaqueros oscuros de corte bajo, una camisa larga de seda sin mangas en cuello en V color turquesa, unas botas de cuero de equitación hasta la rodilla de color marrón y se metió todo el cabello en una cola alta. No era de maquillarse mucho pero la falta de sueño paso factura por lo que se puso algo de correcto en las ojeras y rubor en las mejillas, un poco de rímel y brillo en los labios y estaba lista dejándole un margen de tres minutos para sentarse y tomarse un café con el estómago hecho un nudo por los nervios.

Justo en la hora acordada, vio por el ventanal que daba vista a la calle el jaguar negro avanzando hacia la casa.

Elizabeth tomó aire levantados de su sillón, dejando la taza en el lavaba platos y antes de que sonara el timbre fue y abrió la puerta. Estaba claro que William Darcy la despreciaba y estaba segura de que su cuerpo se habría convencido de igual manera que su cabeza y no reaccionaría cuando lo viera. Error. Allí estaba, con unos pantalones color caqui y una camiseta de manga corta color azul índigo lo que hizo fue intensificar el color de sus ya hermosos ojos. Elizabeth sintió que comenzaba a sudar. Por lo que se hizo a un lado, mirando al suelo lo dejó entrar.

—¿Te ha costado encontrar... la casa? —le preguntó nerviosa cerrando la puerta.

—¿Por qué me iba a costar? —preguntó él con frialdad.

—No, por nada. Tengo los documentos que Phillip me ha dado en la cocina. Si quieres verlos...

—Todo a su debido tiempo. Ahora mismo, lo que quiero es beber algo y dar una vuelta.

—Claro. —Elizabeth avanzó hacia la cocina seguida por él.

William de esta forma pudo tener unos minutos para disfrutar de sus curvas, los vaqueros que se había puesto ese día lo dejaron sin respiración ella definitivamente había cambiado para mejor. Por tres días completos había trazado un plan para seducirla y ella lo estaba poniendo bastante fácil con ese bello atuendo que tenia. Qué dulce iba a ser la venganza.

—¿Qué quieres beber? — le pregunto cuando estaba detrás del mesón

—Té —contestó él con decisión, tomando una de las butacas de madera que estaba debajo del desayunador.

—No te gustaba el té —apuntó Elizabeth sin pensar. Inmediatamente, sintió que el color se le subía a las mejillas. _«Dios mío, por favor, no dejes que el pasado se apodere de mí»_, rogó mientras ponía la tetera—. ¿Cómo lo tomas?

—Muy fuerte y con una cucharada de azúcar —contestó William admirándola. Los documentos iban a tener que esperar. No se podía concentrar con Elizabeth moviéndose a su alrededor, alcanzando de puntillas las tazas y dejando al descubierto un trozo de su abdomen fuerte, firme y musculosa como cuando tenía diecinueve años y era completamente suya.

Elizabeth se sentó en la silla más apartada de él y se quedó mirando su taza revolviendo lentamente el azúcar con una cucharilla. Sabía que la estaba mirando. Desde luego, no a la chica desinhibida que había sido en el pasado. ¿Se daría cuenta de que tenía miedo? ¿Se daría cuenta de por qué? ¿De qué era miedo de su propia reacción física ante él? Era como si aquellos siete años no hubieran transcurrido.

—¿Cuándo se ha ido... tu padre a Estado Unidos? —preguntó para romper el incómodo silencio.

—Un año después de que terminara la carrera —contestó él levantándose y moviéndose por la cocina como un tigre enjaulado—. No pudo recuperar su puesto de trabajo aquí pero recibió una oferta mejor y se mudo. Tiene un hermano viviendo allá así que está en familia. Yo en cambio tuve más suerte. Entré en una agencia de valores y descubrí que se me daba muy bien la Bolsa, tan bien que gané lo suficiente para montar mi primera empresa —le explicó bebiéndose el té—. Mientras tú te arruinabas, yo me hacía rico. Qué ironía, ¿eh? —sonrió—. Perdón, se me había olvidado que prefieres no sacar el pasado a relucir porque, claro, mis éxitos son tus fracasos, ¿no?

—No para nada, de verdad me alegro de que te haya ido tan bien.

—¿Te alegras de que me haya ido tan bien que esté en mi mano ayudarte o hundirte? — le cuestiono

—¡William, para! —exclamó Elizabeth levantándose y yendo hacia él—. Dijiste que hablaríamos como dos adultos civilizados, pero no tienes la menor intención de hacerlo, ¿verdad? ¡Ni siquiera has mirado los documentos! — señalando con la mano las carpetas que aun reposaban en la mesa del comedor.

—Ya te he dicho que ya los miraré. De todas formas, no me hace falta. Sé perfectamente cómo estás. Le debes dinero a todo el mundo. Lo que me sorprende es que todo esto siga en pie. ¿Qué harías si decidiera no comprar?

—Esperar a que Phillip encontrara a otro comprador.

—¿De verdad? No se ha esforzado mucho, ¿no?

—No lo sé —contestó Elizabeth cruzándose de brazos.

William se dio cuenta de que había conseguido ponerla a la defensiva y eso no encajaba con sus planes. Para conseguirla primero tenía que ganarse su confianza y no se estaba comportando como un adulto que tenía la situación bajo control sino como un adolescente con una rabieta. Bueno lo de la rabieta era verdad la sentía en su interior. Por lo que se calmo y se terminó el té.

—¿Me enseñas el resto? — entregándole la taza de te.

Elizabeth tomo ambas tazas y las metió junto con la anterior en el lavaplatos, ya después las lavaría y no quería seguir estado los dos junto en un área encerrada, sus emociones ya estaba en la cuerda floja. Mientras subían a la primera planta, iba sufriendo porque sus piernas se rozaban haciéndole recordar cómo había amado y tocado aquel cuerpo. _«No debo dejarme confundir por el pasado»,_ se dijo.

Aunque la propiedad constaba con muchas tierras y en un pasado aun más, Longbourn House no era muy grande. Constaba de cinco dormitorios, todos con chimenea, tres de las habitaciones constaban con baño y vestier y tenían un baño para compartir con las otras dos habitaciones. En la parte de abajo había varias estancias, la biblioteca, el despacho de su padre, el comedor, la cocina y el área de la lavandería. La más grande era el salón de invitados, que no se utilizaba hacía años.

Elizabeth le mostró las habitaciones individuales y contuvo el aliento mientras él miraba todo. La habitación de sus padres...

—¿Por qué no vendisteis la casa cuando murió tu madre?

—Se lo propuse a mi padre —recordó Elizabeth—, pero me dijo que era superior a sus fuerzas, que no podía.

—Así que prefirió llevar la casa a la ruina. Muy inteligente... ¿Y a ti te gusta vivir aquí?

—Yo no tengo elección.

En ese momento, William abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró. Elizabeth sintió que invadían su intimidad de mala manera. Se puso a hablar como una cotorra para evitar imaginárselo desnudo en su cama...

—La verdad es que... Phillip dice que la casa no le interesa a nadie. Parece ser que... está demasiado lejos para una familia... Las familias prefieren tener vecinos alrededor... ¿no? No sé, la cosa es que... según Phillip... comprar la cuadra y la casa no le interesa a nadie... Si acaso, la cuadra solo...

Iba hacia ella. _Dios mío, qué guapo era_. Elizabeth apartó la mirada y se mojó los labios resecos.

—¿Por qué no le vendes la tierra a una constructora? Seguro que hay alguien interesado en construir cientos de chalés adosados.

Seguía acercándose...

William percibió su tensión. _¿Era tensión sexual?_ Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. La tenía imposiblemente cerca.

—Es... es tierra protegida, ¿sabes?... Además, papá dejó dicho en su testamento que no quería que se vendiera cada cosa por un lado.

—Muy considerado por su parte cargarte con la difícil tarea de encontrar al comprador del millón. Pareces un poco nerviosa. ¿Es por mí?

Lo había dicho con un aplomo que no sentía en realidad. Ya no era el jovencito seguro de lo que Elizabeth sentía por él. Podía estar nerviosa por su presencia, sí, pero no tenía por qué ser algo sexual.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó ella saliendo al pasillo—. Se... está haciendo un poco tarde. Será mejor que vayamos a los establos antes de que nos quedemos sin luz...

Se quedó mirándola. Sí, iba a ser suya de nuevo, costara lo que costara. Y, luego, el rechazo más total. Al pensar en volver a tocarla, se excitó.

—No hace falta que me enseñes las tierras —comentó—. Solo los establos y los otros edificios —añadió.

La vio dar un respingo. Obviamente, había pensado lo mismo que él. La oficina donde habían compartido su pasión. Bajaron las escaleras pero él le concedió la oportunidad de ir primero cosa que ella lo tomo. Salieron de la casa con paso seguro.

—Solo me quedan tres caballos —dijo Elizabeth abriendo los establos—. Dos están tan mayores que no creo que pasen de este invierno. No debería gastarme dinero en ellos, pero...

—Pero no puedes ni plantearte la otra alternativa.

Elizabeth lo miró con furia.

—¡Exacto! ¡No puedo soportar la idea de sacrificarlos! Ya sé que no es muy inteligente desde el punto de vista económico y supongo que para ti algo que no tiene interés económico no merece la pena, pero a mí todavía me queda compasión, ¿sabes?

—No como a mí, ¿verdad? —dijo teniendo que controlarse para no besarla. ¡Dios, con todo el tiempo que había pasado y seguía atrayéndolo! Aquello lo confundió y no le gustaba la confusión.

—¡No como tú! —dijo Elizabeth con vehemencia—. Antes no eras así, William. ¿Qué te ha pasado? —añadió con sincera curiosidad.

—La vida.

—Me sorprende que no te casaras...

—¿Tan buen partido soy?

—Eres un hombre guapo y rico. Supongo que tendrás cientos de mujeres interesadas. Y esa verdad la enfureció y se puso celosa. Pero tan rápido como esa revelación llego la aplasto. No ella no tendría celos.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí —contestó William—, pero prefiero no comprometerme con ninguna. No suelo dejar que el agua llegue al río —sonrió.

La punzada de celos se hizo más grande y dejo de mirarlo para controlarse y no se evidencia en su rostro. Ella no podía soportar imaginarse a la cantidad de mujeres que debían de haber pasado por sus brazos.

William se mantuvo en su condición arrogante —¿Seguimos o tienes alguna otra preguntita más? — y se felicito porque su voz no demostró la lucha interna ya que ni el mismo confiaba es si.

—Perdona, ha sido por educación. Ya que vamos a hacer negocios, es normal que nos preguntemos cosas, ¿no? — Elizabeth le devolvió la pelota.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer negocios? —dijo él mirando los boxes vacíos.

—Espera un momento —dijo Elizabeth sin moverse—. Por eso has venido, ¿no? Dijiste que estabas realmente interesado en comprar.

—También dije que dependía de cómo estuviera la casa y las cuadras —contestó él acercándose—. Soy un empresario y tengo que saber dónde meto mi dinero, ¿no te parece? —sonrió.

Elizabeth se encogió de hombros. Estaba claro que le estaba vacilando, pero, por otra parte, tenía razón... cualquier otro comprador le habría preguntado lo mismo que él.

—Mis caballos están por aquí —dijo avanzando por uno de los pasillos—. Sé que todo está un poco deslustrado, pero con dinero esto podría volver a ser lo que era.

—¿Es eso lo que te ha dicho tu contable que digas?

—No, es la verdad. —apunto tajantemente

—Desde luego, están mucho peor que hace siete años —apuntó William parándose mientras Elizabeth miraba a uno de sus caballos.

La observó entrar en la cuadra, acariciarlo, hablarle en voz baja.

—¿Tienes a Barnabus? —le preguntó entrando en el box sin dejar de mirarla.

—Está ahí al lado —contestó con tristeza señalando la caja que estaba a su lado derecho.

—Esto debe de ser... difícil para ti... —le dijo sinceramente.

—¿A ti qué te parece?

Le abrió el box de Barnabus, pero no lo acompañó dentro. Le dolía demasiado ver cómo estaba el animal. William entró y lo acarició.

—¿Qué me parece...? —murmuró saliendo del box. _Daría cualquier cosa por sacar al caballo y montarlo_. Era un semental esplendido o eso al menos lo fue, llevaba en la sangre una fuerza y pasión por correr. Pero se dijo que había cosas más importantes que hacer—. Me parece que... estás en una situación muy delicada —contestó mientras avanzaban hacia la oficina—. Esta es la casa en la que has vivido toda tu vida y los caballos forman parte de tu infancia. Me parece que harías cualquier cosa por conservarlos, ¿verdad? —dijo mirándola de frente antes de entrar.

—Por supuesto —contestó Elizabeth sin saber muy bien por dónde iban los tiros.

—Por supuesto —repitió él sonriendo con frialdad—. De lo contrario, la perspectiva no es muy halagüeña, ¿verdad? Para empezar, no tendrías ni dónde vivir —concluyó entrando. Exactamente como lo recordaba. Un poco más cutre, pero todo en su sitio. —Entra, Elizabeth —le dijo— y cierra la puerta. Hace un poco de frío —añadió oyendo el clic de la puerta.

Allí estaba el sofá, junto a la pared. Elizabeth no se había movido de al lado de la puerta. _¿Lo habría echado de menos? ¿Habría ido a aquella oficina? ¿Qué habría pensado? ¿Se habría arrepentido de dejarlo o habría sentido pronto un tremendo alivio por habérselo quitado de encima? _Apretó los puños y se volteo para mirarla, ya que desde que entraron el se había dirigido directamente la venta dándole la espalda a ella.

—Elizabeth, ¿qué estarías dispuesta a hacer para no perder tu casa y tus caballos? —le preguntó mientras se acercaba.

Elizabeth estaba con la espalda pegada aun a la puerta inmovible admirando su espalda ancha, el restaurante solo pudo imaginar lo que había debajo del traje hoy lo tenía mas fácil con la camiseta, sus brazos se pegaban a las mangas y sus torso era fuerte la espalda no era diferente músculos magros, si _él era un semental_. Lo miró incómoda esperaba que sus cara no la delatara ya que estaba admirándolo embelesada tal como lo hacía en años anteriores. Pero también estaba tensa como un cable y respiraba entrecortadamente.

William camino suavemente y directamente hasta donde estaba y alargó los brazos poniéndolos uno a cada lado acorralándola entre la pared y él.

—No... no... lo he... pensado mucho... la verdad —contestó mirándose en sus ojos azules. —No quería moverse porque corría el riesgo de tocarlo y no sabría después como contenerse ya estaba demasiado cerca de dejarse vencer.

—Pues piénsalo —dijo concediéndole unos segundos de silencio durante los que no dejó de mirarla fijamente—. Si dejas que el banco subaste tu propiedad, te quedaría algo de dinero, pero no mucho, no lo suficiente como para mantener el estilo de vida al que estás acostumbrada... porque, claro, tienes que pagar muchas deudas... —entre cerró los ojos y le pregunto —¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer, Elizabeth, para poder quedarte a vivir aquí y hacer como que no ha pasado nada? —para después pasear su mirada a la boca y los pechos.

—¿De qué me estás hablando? —preguntó ella nerviosa.

—Te estoy hablando de que te sigo deseando... —contestó él quitando la mano derecha del marco para agárrala por la cintura metiendo sus manos dejaba de la camisa y tantear su nieva piel

—No formo parte del lote, William —contestó sin moverse. Podría haberlo empujado, pero no lo hizo. Era como si el cerebro se volvió pura y cuerpo no le respondiera.

—Pero te gustaría, ¿verdad? —aventuró subiendo la mano hasta casi tocarle un pecho. Aunque sus palabras decían que no, su cuerpo decía que sí. Sus mejillas estaba sonrosada y la pupila totalmente dilatada así como sus reparación forzosa. Recordaba perfectamente lo maravilloso que había sido tenerla debajo de él. William se dio cuenta también de que su propio cuerpo no la había olvidado nunca. Las mujeres con las que se había acostado nunca habían sido nada comparado con ella, sus relaciones terminaban igual comparándolas con ella. Aquello lo enfureció y lo llevó a agarrarle un pecho con fuerza por encima del brasier de encaje que lleva puesto. Sus pechos siempre lo habían excitado y ahora no estaba siendo diferente. Sintiendo que sus cuerpo respondía y sus erección se hacía cada vez mas dura.

—No me puedes comprar —protestó Elizabeth sin convicción. De hecho, su lenguaje corporal, en forma de pezones tan duros que amenazaban con atravesar la tela de encaje, la traicionaban por momentos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no te excito, Elizabeth? No te creo —dijo acariciándole un pezón sobre la tela y sonriendo satisfecho ante un leve gemido de placer.

Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con pasión. Apretándose contra ella por lo que Elizabeth le pasó los brazos por el cuello antes de lanzarse a besarlo con urgencia. Qué maravilla volverlo a besar... Pero William se apartó...

—Sigues siendo la misma leona de siempre —murmuró dejándola allí plantada con el corazón a mil por hora.

Elizabeth se dio cuenta de que la había besado para estar seguro de que tenía la sartén por el mango y ella, tonta, se había entregado sin pensar.

William la observó. A pesar de todo, no sentía satisfacción ante la confusión de Elizabeth. Sí, era cierto que seguía deseándolo, que no había sido capaz de resistirse en cuanto la había tocado, pero él quería más. La quería en cuerpo y alma.

—Si crees que me voy a acostar contigo para que me compres la casa, William, te equivocas —le advirtió irguiéndose.

Aquellas palabras lo sacaron de un sueño en el que Elizabeth estaba desnuda ante él, haciendo todo lo que él quería... hasta que la rechazara y la dejara tirada.

—Nunca te pediría algo así —contestó—. Te vas a acostar conmigo porque me sigues deseando.

—Te odio —murmuró sinceramente. Sí, lo odiaba y mucho por tener esa capacidad y poder en controlarla así después de tanto tiempo.

En aquel entonces, le había pedido que se casara con él, pero no había sido por amor, no, solo por sexo. La quería como un trofeo, era cierto que era un hombre posesivo, dominante, todo tenía que ser según sus condiciones, el tenia su camino y era así que debía hacerse la cosas. No había querido esperar, darle tiempo para convencer a sus padres y hacer su carrera, algo que para ella significaba tanto. No, aquel hombre nunca había sabido lo que era el amor.

El deseo no era suficiente, Elizabeth lo sabía, pero allí estaba él parado frente a ella, había vuelto para hacerla suya de nuevo... pero solo para vengarse porque una vez hirió su orgullo de machito. Sí, lo odiaba, tenía que odiarlo.

William sintió una punzada de dolor. —Pues no sé por qué. Estoy aquí para ayudarte.

—De eso, nada.— le refuto— Si compras mi casa, lo harás porque te conviene. ¿Qué tienes pensado? ¿Convertirlo en un centro de recreo? ¿Convertirlo en una casa de campo para cuando te hartes de Londres? No creo que te importe lo que pase con este lugar. Lo que buscas es sentir el placer de tenerme bajo la suela del zapato, ¿verdad? —le espetó abriendo la puerta para salir. Necesitaba respirar y alejarse de él.

—Ya tengo una casa de campo —contestó él siguiéndola.

—¿Pero no vivías en Londres? —preguntó ella saliendo al jardín.

—Tengo un ático allí, sí, pero vivo en el campo.

—Pues debe de ser un poco latoso bajar todos los días a trabajar a Londres, ¿no? — _«Hablar de cosas sin importancia, sí, triviales»,_ se dijo Elizabeth mientras iban hacia la casa, cualquier cosa para no pesar en sus beso, ni sus manso aun sentía la piel ardiendo donde había posado su mano.

—Derbyshire no está tan lejos y, además, me lleva mi chofer. Hay noches que me quedo en mi piso de Chelsea, claro.

—Cuando tienes que trabajar hasta tarde supongo.

—Trabajar, sí... o estoy entretenido...

Elizabeth se sonrojó levemente. No hacía falta que le dijera nada más. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

Al llegar a la casa, alargó la mano para abrir la puerta y William hizo lo mismo. Se tocaron y Elizabeth sintió la misma descarga eléctrica y una incómoda descarga sexual por todo el cuerpo, el quito su manso y ella abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué harás con la casa? —dijo volviendo a la pregunta original.

—Dejarla tal y como está. Aunque me cueste, quiero que la cuadra siga funcionando —contestó.

—¿Cuándo me vas a decir si te interesa comprar o no? Ya estaba dentro del vestíbulo.

—Cuando haya mirado todos los documentos —contestó William con tranquilidad—. Eso me recuerda que están en la cocina.

—Sí, voy por ellos —se ofreció Elizabeth. Cualquier cosa para alejarse de él.

Recogió los papeles a toda velocidad y salió de nuevo hacia el vestíbulo para dárselos y que se fuera cuanto antes. Al doblar la esquina del pasillo, se dio de bruces con él.

William la agarró por la cintura para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

—¿Qué haces? —le gritó apartándose presa del pánico.

—Pero si has sido tú, que has salido de la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo —contestó él muy tranquilo y satisfecho.

Lo estaba logrando. Estaba poniendo la vida de Elizabeth patas arriba. Aunque fuera algo solo físico, estaba claro que había despertado una pasión dormida en ella. Se podía ir preparando.

—Los documentos —le dijo. Entregándole dos carpetas

—Te llamaré... pronto —contestó él.


	5. capítulo 4

_**Amigas y amigos, lectoras y lectores…**_

_Estoy diplomática hoy jejeje._

_Vamos chicos por favor déjenme un comentario. No los voy a sobornar con capítulos pero la verdad me gustaría saber sus pensamientos sobre la historia y si hice o no un buen trabajo… _

_A los que los han hecho gracias son muy valorados igual que sus favoritos. _

_**Bueno sin más nada que agregar feliz lectura. **_

**Este capítulo me gusto mucho gusto muchísimo espero sus comentarios… **

**XD MAY.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4 **_

Elizabeth estaba sentada en su escritorio de vidrio biselado detrás del ordenador intentando concentrarse. En la mesa tenia cantidades de papeles ordenados prodigiosamente, separados en carpetas y varios recordatorios en el marco de la pantalla de su computador. Había pasado parte de su mañana redactado un contrato de compraventa de una casa, pero lo había hecho sin mucha concentración.

Tres días habían pasado y William no la había llamado. Phillip había llamado al segundo día ofreciéndose a llamarlo en su nombre para averiguar sus intenciones, pero Elizabeth le había ordenado que no lo hiciera. De algo estaba segura ella **No **suplicaría. No quería que William se afianzara todavía más en su creencia de que estaba tan desesperada que haría cualquier cosa para que le comprara la propiedad. El haberse arrojado en sus brazos como una loca la aterrorizaba porque sabía que podría volver a hacerlo perfectamente. Tenía que luchar contra ello con todas sus fuerzas.

Se había pasado tanto tiempo intentando olvidarse de él... Cuando se había ido, había creído que la desesperación y la tristeza la iba a matar, pero no pudo ir tras él porque su madre estaba cada vez peor y su padre le dejó muy claro que cualquier disgusto la mataría. Obviamente, huir con William habría sido un disgusto mayúsculo, así que no tuvo más remedio que quedarse allí, escuchando a sus padres, que le repetían que era muy joven y que era mejor así, que lo suyo nunca habría funcionado porque eran de mundos completamente diferentes.

Poco a poco, se fue convenciendo de que, si realmente la hubiera querido, habría esperado, como le había rogado. Luego, su madre murió y todo fue de mal en peor.

Volver a verlo le había causado una impresión muy fuerte y percibir el odio que sentía por ella, casi inaguantable. Pero lo peor había sido reaccionar como había reaccionado cuando la había tocado. _¡Dios! Tonta era una tonta_

Imprimió el documento guardándolo en una carpeta para ser entregado y se planteo fuertemente no volver a pensar en él. Estaba descifrando la letra de John cuando el objeto de su deseo apareció en la puerta. Elizabeth lo miro fijamente estaba más impresionante si eso se podía, lo había logrado él. Vestía un impresionante traje definitivamente hecho a la medida de color gris carbón camisa blanca y corbata morada. Trago saliva ese hombre no dejaba de asombrarla. El magnetismo y poder lo exudaba por los poros por tanto las seis personas que trabajaban en la oficina lo miraron por lo que se hizo el silencio. Lo miraron como lo que es, un hombre poderos y calcularon su valor en miles de libras. Susurrando la posibilidad de ser un cliente potencial su jefe salió en su encuentro.

—Buenos días —le dijo estrechándole la mano—. Soy John Lucas.

William había tenido grandes problemas para concentrarse en el trabajo los últimos tres días, por lo que la noche anterior había tomado la resolución de cumplir su plan. Aun tenía el sabor de su beso y esa sensación lo embriagaba y deseaba tener más. Por lo que esa mañana llamo a sus secretaria y cancelo todas su citas, hoy se dedicaría a cumplir con su juramento y el primer paso tener lo más cerca a Elizabeth. Condujo por sí mismo a la oficina de inmobiliaria no había sido nada difícil ya que en el ciudad de Meryton existían tres oficinas. El local era nada impresionante pero si profesional una puerta de cristal con el nombre de la compañía.

Al entrar te conseguías un área grande de cuatro cubículos una oficina grade y en el medio _ella_.

Elizabeth vestía nada parecido cuando acudió a su almuerzo, ni como la recordaba, por lo que lograba ver desde su posición era solo una camisa negra tipo granjera y esa nueva ella lo embeleso, ya que la niña que recordaba solo usaba camisetas y franelas de gran tamaño. Se quedo mirándola fijamente, pero no fue hacia ella. Recibió de buen agrado el saludo del tal John Lucas que ya sabía que era el propietario del lugar. Todo el mundo volvió al trabajo excepto Elizabeth, que no podía dejar de mirarlo.

—No he venido a comprar —advirtió William dejando de mirarla.

John se encogió de hombros y sonrió. William sabía perfectamente que Elizabeth lo estaba mirando inquieta. ¿Qué hacía en su trabajo? Y, sobre todo, ¿qué habría decidido hacer con su casa?

— ¿Está usted seguro? Tenemos casas maravillosas en estos momentos. —continuo el de forma bonachona

—No lo dudo, pero he venido por un asunto personal —contestó William.

Eso creo una nueva ola de especulaciones y todos la miraron interesados cuando se levantó con una gran sonrisa.

—John, este es William Darcy. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que, tal vez, comprara la cuadra?

—Oh, sí, claro —contestó su jefe mirando detenidamente a William.

John Lucas era hijo de un gran amigo de su padre. Ella había compartido algunos años de su juventud a su lado y el de su hermana Charlotte Lucas. Él podría llamarse un hombre apuesto, rubio, ojos claros, un buen hombre y seguro del cual se alegraba por su suerte. Cuando su madre enfermo y abandono sus sueños su padre le pidió el favor para que le dieran un trabajo y de esa forma él estaba seguro de donde estaba y con gusto él se lo ofreció. Siempre se había portado maravillosamente bien con ella, por lo que lo consideraba un buen amigo.

—Creí que me llamarías a mí o a Phillip...

—No, este asunto prefiero tratarlo cara a cara contigo —contestó sonriendo con frialdad—. Si no le importa, me gustaría hablar con Elizabeth en privado —añadió mirando a John—y sin esperar a que John contestara la apresuro para salir— Vamos —le dijo a la aludida.

Elizabeth miró a John dubitativa, debido en parte del shock de que William la sacaba de su trabajo sin que ella hablara previamente con su jefe.

—Vamos —repitió William.

—¿A qué hora vas a volver? —preguntó John mirándola preocupado y agarrándola del brazo ya que William la estaba intimidando o eso era lo que él creía y si era necesario él la protegería.

—Volverá cuando tenga que volver —contestó William—, pero solo a recoger sus cosas. — puntualizo aun en su condición de arrogante tomándola del brazo libre y empujándola hacia él y alejándola del agarre de John

—¿Perdona? —lo cuestiono Elizabeth que aun no salía del asombro del descaro de William.

—Ya me has oído. Nos vamos a comer para hablar de la cuadra y no vas a volver a trabajar aquí.

—¡No digas tonterías! —exclamó ella.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta y entró una parejita joven con cara de ilusión. Obviamente, querían comprar casa. Detrás de ellos, llegó un matrimonio mayor.

John la había soltado y miró a Elizabeth con indecisión buscando una confirmación de que estaba dispuesta a irse con el hombre. Ella le hizo un gesto con la cabeza de forma afirmativa para que fuera a atender a los clientes.

—No digo tonterías —dijo William a voz en grito.

—¡Shh! ¿Cómo que no? ¿Qué es eso de que no voy a volver por aquí? —toda mortificada por el arrebato inesperado de William

—Sí que vas a volver, pero solo a recoger tus cosas.

—¿Te importaría bajar la voz?

—Sí, sí me importaría y, como nunca te gustaron las escenitas, te aconsejo que obedezcas y que nos vayamos. —jalando nuevamente a Elizabeth para conducirla fuera de la oficina. Ella lo miro con odio y para no perjudicar a John, se libero del agarre de su mano y se encamino al escritorio que hace unos minutos había abandonado. Abrió el cajón donde colocaba su bolso agarrándolo, dejo una pequeña señal de llamada con las manos a John y se paro junto a William quien caballerosamente le abrió la puerta y salieron de la agencia.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —le espetó furiosa una vez en la calle.

—¿Cómo me atrevo a venir a decirte que voy a comprar tu cuadra?— le espeto furioso — Creí que te ibas a alegrar de verme —mintió.

—Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, William.

—¿Dónde quieres comer? Te dejo elegir...

—¡No tengo hambre! — le espeto furiosa

—Yo sí, así que... —dijo él andando calle arriba atrayendo unas cuantas miradas femeninas.

Elizabeth lo siguió medio corriendo.

—¿Qué te parece este sitio? —preguntó parándose ante un restaurante sofisticado, sin darle mucha atención a Elizabeth y sus miradas furiosas.

—¡No me puedes obligar a dejar el trabajo! —sintiendo unas ganas horribles de gritar de rabia. ¿Era aquello de controlar todos los aspectos de su vida la forma de vengarse de ella después de siete años? Desde luego, le estaba saliendo fenomenal.

—Hablaremos dentro —le indicó abriéndole la puerta.

Elizabeth no volvió a decir nada hasta que no estuvieron sentados mirando la carta.

—¿Puedo hablar ya? —preguntó con ironía.

—Sí, siempre y cuando no grites. Nada de escenitas, ¿eh? —Contestó haciéndole un gesto a la camarera—. Champán —pidió.

Elizabeth le dijo que nunca bebía alcohol en la comida porque le daba sueño.

—¿Y qué? No hay ningún problema. Te puedes dormir en el coche cuando vayamos hacia tu casa. Solo tienes que pasar un momento por la oficina a recoger tus cosas y despedirte de tus compañeros y ya está —contestó resueltamente

«Y de tu jefe, claro», pensó recordando al tal John y cómo la había agarrado del brazo y le había estado mirando. Desde que puso sus ojos sobre Elizabeth el tal John Lucas salió en su encuentro el tipo se podía llamar atractivo. Pero eso no lo molesto fue la forma posesiva que la miraba después que ella lo presento. ¿Habría algo entre ellos? Solo pensarlo lo hizo enfurecer y sentir algo más pero no quería pensar en ese algo más.

—No pienso dejar mi trabajo, William. No era parte del trato. —mientras lo miraba a la cara.

—Ahora, sí —contestó echándose hacia atrás para que les sirvieran el champán—. Las cuadras están muy mal, Elizabeth. Por si no te has dado cuenta, hay grietas en las paredes y en los techos —le informó—. La casa está todavía peor. Es antigua y va a haber que gastarse un montón de dinero en ella. Calculo que miles de libras porque tiene daños estructurales. Al principio, decidí no comprar... —mintió. Claro que iba a comprar. La tentación de tenerla para, luego, rechazarla le podía—. Sin embargo...

Elizabeth, nerviosa, se bebió la copa de champán de un trago.

—Sigo sin entender qué tiene que ver todo esto con mi trabajo —apuntó—. Te estoy muy agradecida por comprar la cuadra, pero los detalles los tendrás que hablar con Phillip porque... —se interrumpió al verlo negar con la cabeza.

—Tú formas parte del trato, Elizabeth.

—¿Cómo? Yo no soy parte de ningún trato, yo tengo mi vida...

—De eso nada —la interrumpió con frialdad.

—No te entiendo.

¿Qué era aquello de que formaba parte del trato? ¿Creía que se iba a acostar con él, que se iba a convertir en su concubina o algo así?

—Entonces, será mejor que me explique —apuntó tranquilamente.

Viendo cómo todo el cuerpo de Elizabeth se tensaba y su semblante se volvía pálido sabía que logro su objetivo, estaba nerviosa. Debía estar preguntándose ¿en qué consistía todo aquello?. Debía de estar temiendo que el precio de su casa fuera convertirse en su esclava sexual. Qué bonitas palabras—. Como muy bien sabes, vuestro negocio familiar no tiene mucho que ver con el tipo de negocios que llevo. Quiero decir que, si no tienes al frente a alguien que conozca el mundo de los caballos y a la gente influyente de ese mundo, no tienes nada que hacer. ¿Empiezas a entenderme?

Alto y claro.

—Hay mucha gente que estaría encantada de trabajar para ti. Te puedo poner en contacto con ellos.

—No, te quiero a ti... ¿Quién mejor que tú para poner todo en movimiento de nuevo? —Dijo llamando a la camarera para que les tomara nota—. ¿Más champán? —Añadió rellenándole la copa—. No te preocupes, confío plenamente en ti.

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa, William...

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces? —dijo enarcando una ceja con fingida sorpresa.

Sabía perfectamente que lo que le preocupaba era esa especie de tela de araña que se estaba tejiendo alrededor de ella. Empezaba a sentirse atrapada. Claro que no podía decir nada porque, si lo hiciera, él se reiría a carcajadas y diría que eran imaginaciones suyas, que era una histérica y una desagradecida porque lo que le estaba ofreciendo era no tener que abandonar su casa y, además, ayudar a devolver a su querida cuadra el esplendor de tiempos pasados.

—Supongo que podría ayudarte en mi tiempo libre —contestó Elizabeth—. Puedo hablar con John y…

—No es suficiente.— dijo negando la cabeza— Conseguir que la cuadra esté a la altura para que los caballos vuelvan a competir va a ser muy duro y vas a necesitar mucho tiempo y energía... Por supuesto, recibirías un buen sueldo por ello. —puntualizo mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa y la miraba a través de sus pestañas.

—En otras palabras, seré tu empleada. —Refunfuño

—Si lo quieres decir así. —con cara de que no le importaba como lo llamara

—No creo que haya otra forma de decirlo. — se sentía derrotada William la tenía donde quería, acorralada.

—¿Por qué no lo ves como la oportunidad de tu vida? — ironizo un poco.

—En otras palabras, no tengo elección.

—Por supuesto que la tienes. — Dándole otro sorbo a su bebida realmente estaba disfrutando la situación —Puedes rechazar mi oferta, en cuyo caso me volveré a Londres.

Elizabeth suspiró y miro la copa que aun sostenía y bebió un poco más del champán. Se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza, pero no le importaba.

—¿Y luego? –cuestiono

—¿Te refieres a después de haber recogido tus cosas del trabajo?

Estaba exasperada por lo que apretó el puño libre —Me refiero a después de haberle explicado a John lo que pasa. No tengo que recoger nada en el trabajo, para que lo sepas. — le dijo dándole una nueva mirada furiosa.

A él le estaba pareciendo esa mirada muy familiar y no lo ofendía ni mucho menos intimidaba por lo que resolvió dar le la noticia —John ya sabe lo que pasa —contestó, por la forma que su rostro cambiaba William deseando saber lo que pasaba en la cabeza. ¿Tendría algo con aquel tipo? No se la podía imaginar haciendo el amor de forma salvaje con él. Claro que, tal vez, con el tiempo, se había pasado a los hombres blandos y sosos.

—No pienso desaparecer sin darle explicaciones. Llevo mucho tiempo trabajando para él y, además... se ha portado muy bien conmigo. — refuto su plan

—¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué sentido se ha portado bien contigo? — encarno una ceja. Y era ahora él quien apretaba el puño.

—Solo piensas en eso, ¿eh? — se burlo Elizabeth

—Recuerdo que te solía gustar... —murmuró pícaramente

Elizabeth se sonrojó levemente. Sí, ella también lo recordaba. Lo recordaba demasiado bien., pero no permitió que sus pensamientos se trasladaran en ese terreno—Entonces era entonces y ahora es ahora —le soltó—. Después de dejar el trabajo, ¿qué?

—Firmamos los papeles que haya que firmar —contestó William—. En realidad, los tengo ya redactados. Te los puedo enviar por fax mañana mismo. Hoy, me gustaría ir con el arquitecto para que lo viera todo... —hablo con la mirada en ella pero sus manos jugueteaban con la copa.

La camarera les llevó la comida, pero Elizabeth se limitó a juguetear con la ensalada. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío.

—Deberías comer un poco más —le oyó decir

Aquello la sorprendió. ¿De repente se preocupaba por ella? —¿Y a ti qué te importa? —le espetó.

—¿Solo comes eso desde la muerte de tu padre? — dándole una mirada de preocupación, pero rápidamente la cambio por lo que ella quedo confundida, preguntándose si realmente lo había visto o era lo que ella quería. Levantando los brazos —Sí, es lo más fácil de preparar —contestó. La verdad era que había adelgazado bastante. Tenía muchas preocupaciones y poco tiempo para comer.

—Has adelgazado. —comento él entre bocado y bocado

—¿Desde cuándo? —le contesto antes de llevarse un bocado

—Desde la última vez que hice el amor contigo. —comento como si nada

Elizabeth estuvo a punto de atragantarse. —A mí me gusta cómo estoy. Es tu problema si a ti te gustan las mujeres rellenitas.

—Voluptuosas —la corrigió, con una sobre de sonrisa en sus labios

—Yo nunca lo fui así que supongo que tus gustos han cambiado con el paso de los años. Continúo comiendo pequeños bocados.

—¿Cómo que no? Claro que lo eras. Tenías curvas en los sitios precisos... unos pechos maravillosos —dijo en voz baja mirándolos— y los sigues teniendo.

—Esta conversación es ridícula —dijo Elizabeth nerviosa—. Se suponía que íbamos a hablar de negocios.

William tomo un trago de agua y se limpio los labios —Y lo hemos hecho... Por eso precisamente, porque va a ser duro hacerte cargo del negocio, tienes que comer más, para tener fuerzas... —añadió

—¿Tienes algo... pensado? —preguntó Elizabeth encantada de hablar de otra cosa que no fuera su cuerpo.

—Tú eres la entendida en caballos. ¿Qué propones?— y ahora el semblante de William había cambiado cuando lo miro era el hombre frio de negocios y no el hombre cálido que hace unos segundo le dada ciertos cometarios insinuaste y se pregunto que había hecho con él.

Elizabeth se dio patadas mentalmente e intentó calmarse y concentrarse en lo que tenían entre manos. Por su parte William se removió suavemente en el asiento aprovechando la distracción de Elizabeth en su almuerzo ya que su mente se encontró recordando lo increíble que había sido hacer el amor con aquella mujer y su cuerpo había respondido. Buscando desesperadamente aferrarse a su autocontrol y su máscara de frialdad bien puesta. El beso de tres días atrás le había dejado en llamas y con muchas ganas y ya no podía más.

—¿Me estás escuchando? — cuestiono nerviosa

William tomo de nuevo un sorbo de agua —Sí, claro. ¿Qué me estabas diciendo...? —rompiendo inmediatamente con las imágenes que sus mente deslizaba.

Elizabeth pensó que lo debía de aburrir soberanamente porque llevaba más de cinco minutos dándole ideas y no parecía ser capaz de captar su atención. —Te estaba diciendo que puedo intentar ponerme en contacto con nuestros antiguos proveedores y convencerlos de que vuelvan a trabajar con nosotros —repitió—. También tendré que hablar con los clientes. Algunos son irrecuperables, pero sé de muchos, que sintieron de verdad tener que llevarse a sus caballos y que me aseguraron que volverían si las cosas mejoraban... Dios mío, William... es muchísimo trabajo... No sé...

—Puedes hacerlo —le dijo sinceramente maldiciendo a su padre por haberle hecho aquello—. Si hay alguien que puede hacerlo, eres tú. Confío en ti plenamente. —Y lo decía en verdad.

—La verdad es que no sé por dónde empezar. Hay tanto que hacer... —se interrumpió y se mordió el labio inferior para no llorar. Podía con su ira, pero le resultaba mucho más difícil entender su generosidad. Sintió unos enormes deseos de abrazarlo y dejar que le solucionara la vida. _«Debo de estar loca»,_ pensó y William era ahora el enemigo. Se recordó.

Tomando un trago de su copa de champan dejo colar unos segundo en silencio, el necesario para controlar sus emociones culpando el alcoholo—De todas formas, no puedo hacer nada sin... dinero.— culmino y se sintió como si le cayó una pared de ladrillo y sus hombros se hundieron. Ella lo hubiera hecho todo esas reparaciones de las que él menciono si poseyera a su disposición _**dinero**_. Y no estaría en esta situación. Pero aun así ella no culpaba a su padre. Seria eso su error. No lo sabía.

—De eso me encargo yo, no te preocupes —contestó él pidiendo la cuenta y pagando con una de las muchas tarjetas platino. Por un momento, había sentido la terrible tentación de abrazarla y asegurarle que todo iba a ir bien. _«Desde luego, el hombre es el único animal que tropieza dos veces en la misma piedra»_, se dijo. Pero a él no le iba a suceder.

—Vamos, te doy cinco minutos para que te despidas de la gente del trabajo. — le comento mientras se levantaba y la ayudaba a salir de sus silla para salir del restaurante. Caminaron hasta la oficina en pasos lentos, bueno ni tanto porque un paso de él eran dos de ella por lo que tuvo que apurar su paso para mantenerle el ritmo. El metió sus manos dentro de su pantalón para no tener la tentación de tocarla por accidente o no. Al final, llegaron a la oficina y tal como él le había dicho se había encargado de todo. Le tomo siete y cuarenta y dos segundos decir a dios a su trabajo de casi ocho años.

Con una falsa sonrisa salió de la oficina y entro en el auto donde la esperaba para abrirle la puerta y cuando entro a su lado puso en marcha. Dentro de auto estuvo en silencio durante parte del recorrido. Mirando por la ventana y el retrovisor de su lado se dio cuenta que no era negro como supuso sino de un gris oscuro.

Dándose cuenta que no diría nada y para no dejarle creer que la intimidaba rompió el silencio incomodo—¿A qué hora has quedado con el arquitecto? —le preguntó.

—Supongo que ya estará allí. Por cierto, es una arquitecta. —le dijo mirándola por el rabillo del ojo para ver su reacción. Pero si William pensaba ver algo se desilusiono. Por lo que encendió la radio y la música fluyo quedando en silencio más agradable.

Elizabeth recostó la cabeza en el respaldar de la silla de cuero el champan realmente le estaba provocando sueño. Mientras se imaginó a una mujer de mediana edad con traje de chaqueta tomando notas sobre el estado de su casa.

William sonrió ante la bella dama a su lado dormida. Controlándose para no robarle un beso la llamo suavemente. Bajaron del auto y ahí estaba algo que ella no esperaba. Nada estaba más lejos de la realidad y aquello le cayó como un golpe en el estomago y le expulso el aire. Se trataba de una mujer un poco mayor que ella, pero era la mujer. Alta, guapa, estilizada y muy a la moda con su cabello oscuro largo. Parecía más una modelo que una arquitecta, iba vestida tal como las revistas te dicen cómo debe ir una alta ejecutiva, una falda lápiz beich hasta la rodilla con una blusa de roja cruzada revelando su voluptuoso busto y una fina cintura y zapatos del mismo tono de la falda de doce o eran quince centímetros. Y lo peor. Se lanzó en brazos de William nada más verlo.

Se pusieron a hablar en español en voz baja y la dejaron un poco de lado durante un rato.

—¿Quiere verla por dentro? —preguntó Elizabeth transcurridos unos minutos y por sus venas ya no corría sangre si no fuego. Pero no disimulo muy bien.

—Sí, claro —contestó Anna amablemente.

Nada más entrar, William le indicó que hiciera el favor de preparar café.

—Me gustaría acompañaros, si no os importa... pero no logro termina cuando William contesto cortante —No hace falta —y se dio la vuelta agarrando a la arquitecta de la cintura para subir al piso de arriba sin soltarla hasta estar fuera de la vista de Elizabeth. Entonces, William le preguntó por Rodolfo, su marido, y su hijo de dieciocho meses. Menos mal que su prima le había seguido bien el juego.

—¿A qué estás jugando, querido primo? —le preguntó como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento.

—Al gato y al ratón. — le dijo moviendo las cejas. Caminaron por el pasillo

—¿Y quién es el ratón? —preguntó Anna mientras tomaba notas del estado de las habitaciones.

—¿Tú qué crees? ¿Tengo yo acaso cara de ratón? — le cuestiono mientras abría las puertas de las demás habitaciones para que ella las apreciara

—No, pero nunca te había visto jugar para conseguir a una mujer. Ten cuidado dónde te metes. — le advirtió con el lápiz digital de la tablet que estaba usando para copiar las habitaciones.

Parándose derecho agrego —No te preocupes, Anna. Lo tengo todo controlado... como siempre. — y le giño el ojo


	6. Capítulo 5

Gracias por los comentarios son una audiencia dura para dejarlos, pero me encantan por que debo esforzarme más o... bueno... yo realmente espero que les este gustando.

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo.

Por favor comenten que tal les parece este nuevo Darcy como dice Vegetable lov3 que Darcy es un patan..

Bueno feliz lectura y espero Reviews

* * *

_Capítulo 5 _

Elizabeth estaba bastante enfadada una hora y media después, sola en la cocina, condenada al papel de mirona en su propia casa, esto era inaudito. Se había preparado algo de comer debido que durante el almuerzo apenas probo bocado de la ensalada y el champan se le subió a la cabeza y necesitaba algo para contrarrestarlo mientras se comía el emparedado sentada en la mesa estaba haciendo repaso de todo lo que odiaba de aquel hombre que una vez había sido el centro de su vida.

El hecho de que estuviera tonteando con Anna en su casa, echándole en cara su vida sexual y dejándole muy claro que ella ya no era nada para él la enfadaba todavía más, sobre todo después de todo el coqueteo que hizo en el restaurante. _Hombre insufrible_ refunfuño.

Mientras masticaba un trozo de pan recordó lo que su padre le había dicho semanas después de que William se hubiera ido. Estaba sola en la cocina también, mirando por la ventana, triste y deprimida. Thomas Bennet le había dicho: _que ya dejara de llorar, que no se hacía ningún bien ni a ella ni a los demás, sobre todo a su madre, y que a ver si se enteraba de una buena vez de que el joven solo buscaba dos cosa: dinero y posición y si ella no hubiera tenido ambas cosas, ni siquiera la habría mirado a la cara. _Entonces, no lo había creído así, pero, ahora, empezaba a verlo claro.

La verdad era que William parecía no recordar lo que habían tenido, parecía haber olvidado la adoración que había sentido por él y eso solo podía ser por una cosa. Porque, en realidad, jamás la había querido. Esa declaración fue como un puñal oxidado en su corazón, si la cortada no la mataba lo haría la infección. Cuando los oyó bajar, se levantó, recogiendo las sobras o mejor dicho más de medio emparedado y lo metió en el lavaplatos. Y regreso para hacerles frente en eso los vio y dolió mucho más ¡Llegaba agarrándola de la cintura!

—Qué bien huele —comentó William encantado al ver a Elizabeth enfadada. Sí, lo tenía todo bajo control—. Te quedas a tomar café, ¿verdad, Anna?

—No puedo, William —contestó la mujer sonriendo—. Tengo que volver a Londres y está anocheciendo.

Al ver cómo le sonreía, Elizabeth apretó los dientes. —¿Cómo está la casa? —preguntó cortante—. El señor Darcy parece creer que está a punto de derrumbarse. — se expreso hecha furia pero se alegro que su voz sonaba plana. Con lo que se alegro y felicito aun más al ver su cara de asombro. Señor Darcy, sí, había oído bien. Si era su empleada, no tenía intención alguna de tutearlo.

—No, claro que no se va a derrumbar —contestó Anna—. No se preocupe por su casa.

—Mi casa —corrigió William. Entrecerrando los ojos

Anna sacudió la cabeza y le dijo algo en español. Y se volteo para enfrentarse a Elizabeth —El informe estará listo para la semana que viene. Lo que peor está son las ventanas y el tejado, pero no hay nada que no tenga arreglo. Demasiado tiempo sin arreglar pequeñas cosas, claro.

—Claro —dijo Elizabeth asintiendo con la cabeza

—No te ofendas —intervino William—. Anna solo está haciendo su trabajo. Por favor, sirve el café mientras la acompaño fuera. Y con eso salió con la mano de él sobre la espada baja de la mujer.

Elizabeth se paseo un momento para aclara las cosas pero cuando lo oyó entrar unos minutos después se volteo y lo miro seriamente —Me gustaría dejarte un par de cosas claras —le espetó Elizabeth señalándole un asiento y ella tomo el otro.

—Qué bien, un cafetito —comentó él probándolo y sentándose pero no en el asiento que ella le señalo sino peligrosamente cerca de ella adredemente.

Se desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la camisa y se acarició el vello del pecho lentamente. Lo que sabía que atraería la atención de ella y no lo decepciono porque Elizabeth lo miraba fascinada.

Ella cerró los ojos un momento sabía lo que estaba haciendo y no caería de nuevo en sus juegos —Para empezar, no soy tu criada —dijo—. No estoy aquí para hacerte café, ¿sabes?

Él la miró tranquilamente y decidió que otra discusión no convenía a sus planes, a su mayor objetivo, es decir, a tenerla en su cama, desnuda, húmeda y excitada. Él era el gato, estaba claro.

Sonrió al pensarlo y Elizabeth se calló desconcertada. No se esperaba que sonriera sino que le dijera que ella haría lo que a él le diera la gana porque no tenía elección.

—Tienes toda la razón. —respondió con la taza en sus labios disimulado la sonrisa que aun no abandonaba sus labios.

—¿Ah, sí? — contesto ella aturdida por el cambio

William asintió.

—De hecho, te pido perdón si me he comportado mal. —comento de forma solemne bajando su taza a la mesa.

Elizabeth lo miraba anonadada. Estaba claro que estaba completamente confundida y no era para menos. Se había comportado mal con ella desde que había vuelto a su vida, pero había llegado el momento de cambiar la estrategia. Lo último que quería era que lo odiara. O por lo menos más de lo que ella juraba hacer. Rechazar a alguien que lo odia a uno no produce satisfacción.

—Ah —dijo Elizabeth alucinada.

—¿Qué era lo otro que me querías decir?— le pregunto remilgadamente

—No, nada —murmuró tomándose el café—. Bueno, se está haciendo tarde —añadió mirando por la ventana. Había anochecido—. ¿No te tienes que ir?

William se puso en pie. —Sí, claro —contestó siguiéndole la corriente.

Elizabeth suspiró aliviada. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de ella se sintió decepcionada ¿por qué hubiera dicho que sí tan rápido?. ¿Era masoquista o qué?

—Sí, la verdad es que voy a tardar como una hora y media en llegar a Londres —comentó de forma casual yendo hacia la puerta mientras se ponía el abrigo.

Elizabeth sintió una repentina culpa. Eran más de las ocho y no le había ofrecido nada de comer. Abrió la boca para invitarlo a quedarse a cenar, pero la prudencia le hizo volver a cerrarla.

—¿Te viene bien que nos veamos mañana en el despacho de tu contable? —le preguntó sintiendo unos tremendos deseos de besarla, de levantarle la camiseta y dejar al descubierto aquellos maravillosos pechos, por lo que se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿A qué hora?

—A las nueve y media —contestó saliendo por la puerta.

—Ahí estaré— respondió ella

Elizabeth lo observó desde la puerta meterse en el coche y alejarse. Al entrar y cerrar la puerta se dejo caer en ella y de repente, la casa parecía vacía.

Se preparo algo liviano y cenó en completo silencio, al terminar lavo todo y limpio la cocina. Corrió por las escaleras y entro a su habitación, se preparo un baño relajante y se fue a la cama a seguir pensando en William y en la arquitecta del Porsche plateado.

En su mente se decía que desde luego, hacían buena pareja. Los dos de pelo negro y tez morena. Obviamente, se llevaban muy bien. Pasada dos horas atormentándose se quedo dormida y gracias a Dios un sueño sin sueños.

A la mañana siguiente, se levanto con una resolución se dijo: _la vida amorosa de William no era asunto suyo_ y no perdería más sueños por esa razón. Abrió su armario, de todo lo que tuvo que desprenderse para pagar las cuentas aun le quedaba su ropa. Miro por un rato y decidió que no daría más que hablar a William y se visito tal como fuera un día normal. Escogió unos vaqueros oscuros una camiseta beich, un suéter rojo de un solo botón y una bufanda estampada en rojo, sus botas favoritas hasta la rodilla de gamuza color colonial, a decir verdad todas eran su favorita y aunque la moda no era la pasión las botas si, tenía una colección muy grande de ellas, volteo el contenido en la cama de su cartera y lo vertió en una roja, miro en la caja de joyas, las de gran valor se habían ido hace tiempo. Solo quedaba bisutería y algunos que un no vendía. Tomo unos zarcillos de cristal grande que compro en unos artesanos y un anillo a juego. Y se encamino al despacho de Phillip Carr.

Él ya estaba allí.

—He estado mirando los documentos —le informó su contable— y todo está en orden. La verdad es que el señor Darcy lo tiene todo estudiado al detalle.

William sonrió y la observó mientras se sentaba a su lado. Él había llegado temprano con los documentos y se sentaron un rato charlado y discutiendo algunos puntos referente a los mismos. Phillip miraba incrédulo todo el contenido por o que se alivio mucho al ver llegara Elizabeth y solucionar aquel problema una vez que ella se acomodo en la silla procedió a leer los contratos. Al llegar al apartado del sueldo, Elizabeth dio un respingo.

—No —dijo muy seria mirándolo por primera vez desde que había llegado.

William la miró con una ceja enarcada.

—Phillip, ¿te importaría dejarnos hablar a solas un momento?

—¿Estás segura, Elizabeth? —preguntó el contable asustado.

Ella asintió y Phillip salió del despacho de mala gana.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó William.

—Lo sabes perfectamente —le espetó ella—. Me estás pagando un sueldo mucho más alto del que deberías es acaso para tenerme todavía más controlada de lo que ya me tienes. Así, estaré todavía más en deuda contigo, ¿verdad? ¡Me estás ofreciendo cinco veces el sueldo que tenía con John y allí tenía jornada completa!

—Es la primera vez en la vida que me pasa una cosa así. Nunca se me había quejado nadie por pagarle demasiado —comentó William divertido, reclinándose un poco más en la silla aliviado que la discusión seria por un sueldo.

—¿Normalmente se quejan porque les pagas poco? — soltó sarcásticamente

—No... La verdad es que soy muy justo con los sueldos.— le respondió solemnemente

—El jefe perfecto, ¿eh? Parece que no tienes abuela, William, no te cansas de cacarear tus propias virtudes.

—¡Bueno, es que soy ingles! —sonrió él.

Elizabeth se encontró sonriendo también. Fue un momento de entendimiento.

—Eh... bueno, volviendo a lo importante... Es un sueldo ridículamente alto. Ya basta con comprar la cuadra y con haberme ofrecido hacerme cargo de ella... Me parece que no te he dado... las gracias.

—¿Cómo? —dijo él echándose hacia delante y poniéndose una mano en la oreja.

—Me has oído perfectamente —contestó ella sonriendo.

—Acepta mi generosidad —dijo él sintiendo algo que no quería sentir—. Vas a tener mucho trabajo y quiero recompensártelo —añadió por debajo y suavemente casi una súplica—. Por favor.

—Bueno, pero, por lo menos, tendrías que incluir un período de prueba, ¿no? Por si no te gusta cómo hago las cosas...

—¿Por qué? ¿Vas a dedicarte a hacer cosas ilegales? ¿Vas a chantajear, a robar, a acostarte con los clientes?

—¡Claro que no! —contestó Elizabeth sonrojándose.

—Claro que no, ¿qué? ¿Lo del chantaje o lo de acostarte con los clientes? —preguntó él riéndose.

—Ninguna de las dos. Bueno, ya me entiendes. —aun sonrojada era bochornosos.

—Claro que te entiendo. Pero, si te quedas más tranquila con el período de prueba, muy bien, pero que conste que yo no lo creo necesario. ¿Te parece bien tres meses?

—Sí... ¿Qué objetivos tendré que cumplir?

—¿Por qué no hablamos de eso luego? Phillip debe de estar deseando acabar con esto, ¿no te parece?

—Tienes razón. — acordó

—Entonces, ¿damos por zanjado el tema de tu sueldo?

—Supongo que sí —contestó Elizabeth.

La reunión duró dos horas y media y Elizabeth no paró de oír cifras que la hacían dar respingos y de firmar contratos y más contratos que Phillip le presentaba. Para cuando salieron del despacho, tenía la cabeza como un bombo.

Mientras salían a la calle, William pensó que el anzuelo ya estaba echado y el pez había picado. Ahora, solo le quedaba cobrarse el sedal. La mejor parte. Ya tenía la casa de la que una vez le habían echado con cajas destempladas, ya tenía a la mujer que lo había rechazado con crueldad.

Bueno, tal vez, todavía no la tenía, pero todo llegaría.

—¿Te vuelves a Londres? —preguntó ella yendo hacia su coche. Se trataba de un viejo Land Rover que había sido de su padre. Y ella le tenía mucho afecto claro cuando no fallaba.

—Ese coche, fuera —dijo William cortante poniéndose a su lado.

Sintiéndolo a su lado se giro para verlo ya era bastante molesta la situación de lujo y derroche en la oficina de Philips —¿Cómo? Este coche todavía funciona —protestó ella.

—No puede ser —insistió él con desdén.

—¿Esto forma parte de tus planes de dejarme sin nada? —le espetó Elizabeth.

Se había acercado tanto a la verdad que William se descubrió sonrojándose. —Claro que no, ¿cómo dices eso? —fingió—. Lo que pasa es que no me parece bien que vayas por ahí en un coche que está hecho polvo y mi olfato me dice que los clientes van a pensar lo mismo. Simplemente, no da buena imagen, ¿comprendes?

Se miraron a los ojos y Elizabeth bajó la cabeza. —Es que... no puedo permitirme comprar otro —confesó.

—¿Porqué?

—Porque no... — estaba a punto de perder los nervios. Dios se escuchaba como su madre

—Vamos inmediatamente al banco a abrir una cuenta para este tipo de gastos —dijo William con decisión viendo que ella empezaba a negar con la cabeza—. No te molestes en decirme que no, Elizabeth —añadió con delicadeza—. No luches conmigo porque tienes las de perder.

—Lo sé... Porque eres mucho más rico que yo, ¿verdad? ¿Van por ahí los tiros?

—Sí, más o menos —contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

—Entiendo. Te basta con chasquear los dedos para abrir cuentas, comprar, vender, hacer que me deshaga de lo único que me queda después de haber vendido la casa.

—También te queda el contenido de la casa y la ropa. —la molesto

—Sí, que seguro que me quitarás también en algún momento —contestó enfadada—. Mira, William, aunque te obedezca, aunque te esté agradecida por lo que has hecho, no me gustas. Tratando de alejarlo de ella para montarse en el vehículo e irse.

William no dijo nada, pero aquellas palabras le fastidiaron profundamente. Claro que no pensaba ponerse a discutir. No, él era más inteligente que todo eso. Tenía muy claro lo que quería y cómo conseguirlo.

Además, de alguna forma, entendía lo que sentía Elizabeth. Se sentía desprotegida. Cuando todavía tenía la casa y la cuadra, aunque estuviera en mal estado y sin clientes, tenía algo. Ahora, ya no tenía nada y, para colmo, había tenido que venderlo, ni más ni menos, que a él.

Al comprender todo aquello, sintió una infinita compasión por ella. No, no tenía tiempo para esas cosas.

—Vamos al banco —dijo decididamente

—Me quiero ir a casa. — casi suplico. Pero casi ella no le suplicaría nada.

—Ya, pero primero hay que ir al banco —insistió.

_«Como un muro de hormigón»,_ pensó Elizabeth. Por mucho que gritara y pataleara, él ni se inmutaba, así que agachó la cabeza y asintió resignada.

—Y, luego, vamos a comprar otro coche —anunció William yendo hacia el banco.

Nada más verlo entrar, el director de la sucursal se desvivió por atenderlos. Exactamente igual que Phillip, lo trataba con reverencia y respeto exagerado. Era un pomposo arrogante.

Caminaron por el banco yendo directamente a la oficina del director. —Eres lo mejor que le ha ocurrido a Bill Colins este año —comentó Elizabeth cuando el hombre salió de su despacho a indicarle a su secretaria que no le pasara llamadas durante un rato—. Como siga doblándose ante ti, va a llegar con la punta de la nariz al suelo. — insinuó divertida y asqueada con todos por sus comportamientos.

William la miró y sonrió. Había olvidado lo graciosa que era. —Estará impresionado por lo guapo y simpático que soy —bromeó moviendo las cejas.

—Más bien, por las cifras que manejas. Bromeo ella dándole un empujo con el codo.

—Qué superficial, ¿eh? —dijo mirándola intensamente—. ¿Nunca le han dicho que el dinero no lo es todo? — como estaban uno al lado del otro se acerco más de la cuenta.

—Odio que repitan lo que yo digo —dijo Elizabeth poniéndose a mirar por la ventana aliviada de ver entrar al aludido.

La reunión con el director del banco duro mucho menos de lo que esperaba pero tuvo que soportar una hora de la constante verborrea del hombre y de falsos halagos.

Ya al final de la reunión y firmar los documentos necesario tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza.

—Y, ahora, a comprar el coche —insistió William al salir del banco.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora mismo? Preferiría mirar un poco antes...

—No —contestó él con decisión—. Las cosas hay que hacerlas cuanto antes.

—¿Y si no quiero? —le soltó caminando a toda velocidad a su lado.

William se paró y la miró. La verdad es que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo viéndola así. Aquella mujer lo volvía loco no solo físicamente. Se sentía realmente atraído por ella, pero no iba a cometer el más mínimo error.

—Entonces, nada —contestó con tranquilidad—. Si prefieres tomártelo con más calma, por mí, no hay problema —añadió mirando a su muñeca izquierda en donde brillo un lujoso y caro reloj la hora—. La verdad es que son casi las tres... ¿Por qué no tomamos algo?

De repente, Elizabeth sintió pánico. —¿No tienes que volver a Londres? —le preguntó nerviosa. —Tenía que encargarse del imperio, ¿no?

—Soy el jefe —contestó él como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Voy y vengo cuando quiero y aquí todavía tengo que hacer varias cosas—. ¿Qué te parece el italiano de la esquina? —propuso poniéndole la mano en la cintura.

Sintió que se tensaba como un arco, pero, en lugar de apartarla, para cuando llegaron a la puerta del restaurante la llevaba agarrada completamente de la cintura. Elizabeth intentó tranquilizarse pensando que era un gesto sin importancia. Solo estaba intentando mostrarse amable. Él no tenía la culpa de que su cuerpo reaccionara así. Además, tenía novia, si eso dijo forzando así misma a tranquilizarse.

William estaba impaciente. No era un hombre que estuviera acostumbrado a esperar para conseguir lo que quería. Había conseguido controlarse hasta entonces, pero ya no podía más. Decidió que quería aquellos labios esa misma noche. Primero, asaltaría su cuerpo y, luego, sus sentidos.

El restaurante era cálido típico de los lugares italianos. El camarero le entrego una mesa para dos. La mesa estaba cubierta con el típico mantel de cuadros y una vela en el centro. No era romántico pero si fuera otra ocasión podría llegar a serlo.

—¿Qué tal tu vida amorosa? —le preguntó en cuanto estuvieron sentados.

—¿Cómo? —dijo Elizabeth atónita por el tipo de pregunta tan personal

—Tu vida amorosa —repitió él—. ¿Qué tal te va? ¿Tienes pareja?

—¡Me parece increíble que me preguntes algo tan personal! Dijo exteriorizando su pensamiento anterior.

—Pues te lo pregunto —dijo él tan tranquilo.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Ojala yo fuera tan flemático como tú...

Elizabeth se puso nerviosa. ¿Dónde quería ir a parar? ¿Tendría celos si tuviera pareja? La verdad es que siempre había sido celoso, sí. Se descubrió disfrutando con la perspectiva y mucho saboreo aquel momento.

—Venga, Elizabeth, me gustaría saberlo por si pudiera ser un problema si tuvieras que viajar por trabajo y esas cosas... — maquillo la situación

Aun no había dicho nada pero después de ver algo en su mirada contesto solo por probar su teoría. —Bueno... en estos momentos, no tengo pareja, así que no te preocupes... Puedo viajar, si es eso lo que te importa... De todas formas, no es asunto tuyo, ¿sabes? ¿Te pregunto yo acaso por Anna? — aunque lo dijo como si nada como si hablara del clima.

—¿Por Anna? —preguntó él sorprendido.

—No te hagas el tonto, William... Sabes perfectamente de quién te estoy hablando. De esa belleza que tienes como arquitecta.

—Ah, Anna... —sonrió satisfecho, sip ella mordió el anzuelo—. Es mi prima.

La suerte estaba echada. William estaba preparado y listo para entrar a matar y no podía ya esperar porque con aquella declaración ella solita se descubrió.


	7. Capítulo 6

_**CHICAS he vuelto un nuevo capítulo. DISFRÚTENLO XD**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 6 **_

—Tu prima —intentó reírse Elizabeth—. ¡Ja!

—Sí, mi prima... No te habrás creído que... ¡No me lo puedo creer! — tapo su boca con una imitación de cara de asombro

Elizabeth se recriminó por dejar sus cartas al descubierto y le entraron ganas de golpearlo en la cabeza con algo contundente. Se recompuso y lo miró con tranquilidad. William le estaba tomando el pelo y, en lugar de sentirse indignada, le divertía.

—Es muy normal que los hombres os liéis con vuestras empleadas —insistió tratando de no dejarse perturbar

—Veo que no me tienes en muy buena consideración —contestó él echándose hacia atrás y fingiéndose dolido.

En ese momento, llegó la camarera y los dos pidieron lasaña.

—Para que lo sepas, tengo una regla de oro, que es nunca acostarme con nadie del personal —le dijo—. Puede traer complicaciones ¿sabes? —añadió rezando para que no recordara aquellas palabras cuando la tuviera desnuda debajo.

—No hace falta que me des explicaciones.

Pero el ignoro su replica el necesitaba sacar esa situación lo más rápido posible si tenía que lograr sus objetivos —Anna y yo nos llevamos muy bien. Se vino a vivir aquí y, como estaba en mi mano, le di trabajo encantado. Incluso soy el padrino de su hijo.

—Qué bonito —comentó Elizabeth.

—¿No estarás... celosa? — pregunto por dentro sintiéndose muy satisfecho porque la muralla que ella pretendía colocar entre ellos se fracturo.

—¡Pues claro que no! ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? — refunfuño

William levantó las manos en señal de rendición

—No tengo derecho a pedirte explicaciones, William, ni tú a mí, tampoco. Hace muchos años que eso pasó a la historia. Fuimos novios una vez, pero ahora nuestra relación es diferente. Ahora, eres mi jefe.

Aquello no le hizo gracia.

—No me gusta esa palabra.

Elizabeth se encogió de hombros.

—Es la verdad. Ahora, mi casa es tuya y puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana. Como si quieres traer un harén.

Comieron en silencio incomodo. Para William las cosas no estaban saliendo como las había planeado. Quería que Elizabeth se pusiera celosa pero no que se distanciara, como en efecto sucedió. Bueno ambas cosas pasaron pero ella se controlo y mando a la porra su intento, o fue muy evidente se maldijo así mismo y sus impaciencia. La observó mientras ella jugueteaba con un trozo de pasta, si se alejo de nuevo se confirmo. Él necesitaba hacer algo rápidamente antes de que ella pasara la noche echando un nuevo friso a su fisura y fuera de nuevo un muro solido.

Pensar que se distanciaba de él lo inquietaba.

Apartó el plato y se quedó mirándola.

—¿No te parece irónico que estemos haciendo ahora lo que deberíamos haber hecho hace años?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Elizabeth sin entender su pregunta

Su mente estaba en confusión sobre sus sentimientos, unos que no quería que regresaran y los cambios de William.

—A comer juntos. —Señalo a los dos

—Las cosas han cambiado, supongo —contestó volviendo a jugar con la comida.

La siguió mirando y cambio el ángulo de su cabeza para detallarla mejor —El otro día me preguntaste por qué no me había casado. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no te has casado?

Elizabeth se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —dijo él imitando el gesto.

—Quiere decir que nunca se me ha planteado la oportunidad —contestó sin rastro de apetito retirando el plato—. Su mente necesitaba algo de trabajo, concentrarse —¿Por dónde te gustaría que empezara, William? ¿Por ir a visitar a posibles clientes o por arreglar las cuadras? Deberías darme una lista...

—¡Maldita mujer! —explotó. Hacía mucho tiempo que no perdía los estribos así—. Deja de comportarte como si fueras... como si fueras...

—¿Tu empleada? Pero si es lo que soy. — refuto fríamente Elizabeth mirándolo fijamente

—¡No hace falta que te arrastres y te humilles! —gruñó dándose cuenta de que lo había arrinconado. _¿Cómo? _Ni idea.

—No estoy arrastrándome ni humillándome, — hablo con una clama que no sentía necesitaba dejar las cosas clara y ya —solo te estoy pidiendo que me dejes claras las prioridades del negocio. Además, creí que te produciría una gran satisfacción verme arrastrándome y humillándome, ¿no? — cruzando sus brazos en sus pecho

Así lo había creído también él. Esa había sido su primera idea cuando había leído sobre la situación de la cuadra en el periódico.

Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado. Lo último que quería era verla arrastrándose y humillándose.

—Pues te equivocas —contestó sincera y bruscamente—. Si quieres que te haga una lista, te la hago, pero preferiría que la hiciéramos los dos juntos.

—¿Quieres que hagamos como si la situación fuera normal, como si no me hubieras arrebatado todo lo que era mío para vengarte?

—Maldita sea, Elizabeth...

—Perdón. Estoy un poco nerviosa. No resulta fácil ser extraño en tu propia casa.

—Podría haber sido mucho peor, piénsalo. Si la hubiera comprado otro, habrías tenido que irte —la consoló. No podía soportar verla triste y, al darse cuenta de que él había tenido mucho que ver en ello y de que Elizabeth no lo veía como su salvador sino como su verdugo, sintió un terrible dolor. La situación realmente estaba cambiando no le gustaba lo que él sentía pero tampoco soportaba verla mal.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, deja de castigarme por haberte ofrecido un buen arreglo. No eres una extraña en tu casa. Tú estás donde debes estar, como si fuera tuya.

—Pero no lo es.

William contó hasta diez muy despacio. Y se calmo.

Cuando hablo estaba en modo de ejecutivo exitoso pero no frio sino cortés buscando un punto medio en la situación —Ya que hablamos de la casa, me parece que lo primero que vamos a hacer es dejarla como nueva. ¿Qué te parece si vamos ahora mismo a decidir qué hacemos? Como me digas que es asunto mío porque soy el propietario, te mato. — puntualizo

—Qué miedo —bromeó Elizabeth sonriendo agradecida por su comprensión.

—Eso ya me gusta más —dijo él mirándola tan intensamente que Elizabeth se estremeció—. Vámonos —añadió llamando al camarero y pagando la comida.

William se negó rotundamente en que se fuera sola en la carcacha que ella llamaba carro. Por lo que lo dejaron aparcado en el estacionamiento y se fueron en su jaguar. Durante el trayecto la observo varias veces fugazmente y por el rabillo del ojo. Entablaron una conversación animada y cortes sobre las posibles reformas. Cada vez que ella movía las manos y las dejaba caer a los lados quería atraparlas en las suyas por lo que apretaba más fuerte el volante y se las dejaba a la vista para no caer en la tentación. Se moría por tocarla y no sabía cuánto más podía aguantar. Ella, sin embargo, parecía muy tranquila. Hablaba, sonreía y miraba por la ventana como tal cosa. _¿En qué estaría pensando?_

Al aparcar frente a la casa salió como concho de limonada. Ni siquiera espero que le abriera la puerta como tan galantemente lo había realizado en las oportunidades anteriores necesitaba poder distancias treinta y cinco minutos encerrados en un espacio reducido la había alterado. Por lo que hablo sin parar de todos los planes que le venía a la cabes. Si necesitaba atropellarse con trabajo. Eso la mantendría su mente fuera de William y sus hermosos labios.

Corrió a la casa y se sintió algo cómoda por lo menos en la casa había espacio entre ellos.

—¿Empezamos por el piso de abajo? —propuso Elizabeth descalzándose—. Voy por papel y lápiz.

William asintió apretando los dientes.

Elizabeth se fue a la cocina. Empezó buscando los lápices y block de hojas blancas que había guardado en una de las gavetas mientras rememoraba un momento lo que paso en el almuerzo. Aquello estaba resultando más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Dios mío, era más sencillo cuando se mostraba hostil con ella. _¿Por qué era amable y divertido de repente?_

Al volver, se lo encontró de espalda a ella en el salón mirando a su alrededor y contuvo el aliento se había quitado la chaqueta y quedo en chaleco y las magas arremangadas y por su postura relajada se imagino que la corbata también. Se permitió mirarlo sin disimulo se dijo solo un momento. Estaba más ancho en la espalda se notaba que debía hacer algo de ejercicio, era mucho más definido que hace siete años. Sus caderas estrechas y piernas largas se ajustaban perfectamente a sus pantalones hechos a la media. Con tuvo el aliento que casi se le escapa en un suspiro pero como que no funciono, prueba de ellos fue que él e tenso y le hablo pero sin volearse.

—¿Sabías que aquel último día estuve aquí hablando con tus padres?— No tenía intención de hacer mención a aquel episodio bochornoso, pero...

Estaba muy agradecido que ella optara por salir de la estancia necesitaba poner algunas cosas en perspectiva. Cuando sintió su presencia apenas salió de la cocina o más bien sitio su mirada sobre su espalda. Se estaba diciendo que tenía que estar controlado que debía andarse con cuidado, este plano no podía fallar, pero luego escucho el ligero suspiro y las palabras salieron ates de que pudiera detenerlas.

—¿Cómo? —dijo ella atónita—. ¿Para qué?

—Para pedirles tu mano —contestó dándose la vuelta para mirarla —. Por supuesto, me dieron a entender que estaba loco.

—No lo sabía. — y de verdad no tenía idea. Su voz le dijo que era cierto

Le dio una ligera sonrisa —Ya suponía que tu padre no te lo iba a decir, claro.

—No le caías mal, William. Él creía que...

—¿Que su hija se merecía algo mejor? — levantado la ceja y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos

—¿No es eso lo que creen todos los padres? — se cruzo de brazos— Ponte en tú en su situación. Si tuvieras una hija, ¿no habrías reaccionado igual? — trato de razonar aunque aun no salía del shock inicial. _Él pidió por mí_ su voz romántica grito.

—Claro que no —contestó William—. Bueno, qué más da. — Alzándose de hombros— Es agua pasada. Tenemos otras cosas de las que preocuparnos. — comento desechando con la mano lo que dijo y le hizo señas para salir de la estancia

—Has sido tú el que ha sacado el tema a relucir. — murmuro

—¿Qué sugieres para el salón? Lo veo demasiado oscuro, deprimente...

—Es tu casa —contestó ella altivamente.

—Sí, y te estoy ordenando que me digas qué piensas. — gruño

No pretendía ni quería que este tema saliera a relucir por lo que se reprendió internamente por permitir a sus lengua dominara su cordura y que Elizabeth se deslizara de nuevo bajo su piel.

Caminaron a la mesa del comedor mientras ella hablaba y el no escuchaba nada.

—Me gustan los tonos verdes —contestó ella alegrada de salir de esa conversación tan espinosa— y los ocres. Colores otoñales. —Comento con voz emocionada— A mi madre le gustaban las flores y... bueno, cuando se puso muy mal mandó empapelar las paredes con motivos florales para alegrarse —se interrumpió y miró el papel—. Perdón.

Elizabeth se detuvo tan abruptamente que William freno tan cerca que percibía su colonia.

—Llora tranquilamente, querida. No hay que avergonzarse de llorar. — hablo bajito casi en su oído.

—No voy a llorar —contestó ella sacudiendo la cabeza y se volteo para mirarlo. Pero antes de decir nada cerró los ojos fuertemente para evitar dejar salir las lágrimas pero fue muy tarde por que las sintió resbalándose por las mejillas. Inmediatamente, sintió dos fuertes y calientes brazos que la abrazaba y la apretaba con sí a duro y musculoso pecho.

Elizabeth se dejó llevar por el confort que le brindaba. Qué bien se sentía entre aquellos brazos conocidos. Poso su mejilla en el pecho y el olor a su colonia la embriago. William le acarició el pelo suavemente introduciendo sus dedos en las suaves hebras y murmuró palabras de consuelo. Aquello en vez te consolarla hizo que se abrieran las compuertas de sensaciones y empeorar la situación porque se descubrió llorando a todo pulmón mucho más de lo que hizo en muchos años.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo apartándose al cabo de un rato—. No ha sido muy profesional por mi parte —añadió intentando sonreír. —Te empampe tu camisa— sonrojándose.

—Toma —dijo él dándole un pañuelo sin soltarla. Ignorando sus último comentario. Esa sensación de tenerla tan cerca le gustaba y mucho.

—Estoy mejor. Dijo aun con lágrimas bajando por su rostro, sonrojada y luchando con el pañuelo para evitar que cayeran más.

—¿Seguro? —dijo secándole las lágrimas de la cara con el dorso de la mano libre ya que la otra estaba adherida a su espalda.

—Sí, gracias por el pañuelo —contestó pensando que debía apartarse de él. Tenía los pechos contra su torso y, ahora que había dejado de gimotear como una doncella en apuros, los sentía duros como piedras. Se moría por besarlo, por perderse en su cuerpo. Pero se negó a caer más bajo, ya se había humillado mucho por un día.

Le costó un esfuerzo sobrehumano apartarse de él, pero lo consiguió.

—No sé qué me ha pasado —se disculpó mirando al suelo. Se sentía muy avergonzada.

—Son los recuerdos —dijo él metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos para evitar volverla agarrar y esta vez besarla hasta el fondo. _«La oportunidad perfecta y la he dejado escapar»,_ se reprochó. _Estoy perdiendo el tino_ se dijo decepcionado de sí mismos. Podía haber entrado a matar y había preferido, había querido, comportarse como un caballero. Bufo internamente no podía ser.

Elizabeth una vez que estaba lejos de sus brazos su cabeza empezó a funcionar racionalmente, por lo que tomo asiento en una de las sillas del comedor viejo de su madre, y él la imito manteniendo una distancia y ella agradeciéndolo en silencio.

—Ahora que lo pienso, una vez reformada, los muebles no van a pegar nada, ¿sabes? —dijo Elizabeth cambiando de tema abriendo uno de los block de nota —. Son muy viejos... dejo la idea colgar jugando con el lápiz que acaba de agarrar.

—Pues véndelos y guárdate el dinero —le aconsejó William.

_«Sí, para cuando me eches a la calle, claro»,_ pensó. Tenía muy claro que aquello era lo que iba a suceder porque, a pesar de lo que le había dicho en el almuerzo, aquella ya no era su casa. Tampoco estaba dispuesta a aceptar su compasión.

—¿Por qué no te encargas tú de la decoración? —propuso William recostándose en el espaldar de la silla.

—Porque no tengo ni idea de interiorismo —contestó ella mojándose los labios—. No soy precisamente una entendida, no sé lo que se lleva, no conozco las vanguardias...

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso? —protestó él.

—Mucho... William, mírate tú y mírame a mí. —comento señalado con la mano a ella y él.

William le gusto el cambio de la situación por lo que obedeció encantado haciéndola enrojecer.

—Sí, bueno, somos diferentes, pero yo diría que es porque yo soy un hombre y tú, una mujer —apuntó divertido enarcando una ceja.

—Quieres lo mejor. Es obvio por cómo vas vestido. Yo... estoy acostumbrada a estar al aire libre, no sé, no me preocupo demasiado por la ropa, ¿entiendes?

_Si, ropa_, _mejor quitarla_ dijo su cabeza

—¿Dónde quieres ir a parar? —poniendo los codos sobre la mesa y el mentón entre sus manos en posición pensativa.

—¡No tengo ni idea de cómo decorar una casa para un hombre como tú! —apunto casi furiosa porque no lograba que el hombre entendiera su frustración.

—Un hombre como yo...—repitió—. Olvidas que no siempre he tenido lo que tengo ahora.

—Pero el hecho es que, ahora, lo tienes —insistió Elizabeth—. Supongo que querrás muebles que reflejen tu... tu posición.

—Por supuesto —bromeó—. ¿Cómo iba a querer algo bonito y cómodo cuando puedo tener algo caro y ostentoso? No voy a vivir aquí, pero te aseguro que no quiero cortinas de terciopelo y paredes de seda. — por lo que volvió a su posición inicial. Esta vuelta de la conversación estaba fastidiándolo, porque lo que quería era tomarla en sus brazos otra vez.

—¿Por qué siempre te tienes que ir al otro extremo? — sintiendo su frustración en aumento.

—¿Por qué tienes tú que ahogarte en un vaso de agua? Si no confías en ti misma para redecorar la casa, contrata a un diseñador —le dijo encogiéndose de hombros demostrando su aburrimiento en el tema.

La verdad es que no quería seguir hablando sobre muebles y telas. Mientras siguieran con aquello, él opinando y ella tomando notas, la distancia entre ellos crecería.

—Mira, si quieres te doy el teléfono de la decoradora que se encargó de mi casa de Londres y ya está.

Al pensar en aquella posibilidad tan impersonal y tan cara, a Elizabeth se le heló la sangre en las venas.

—Haré lo que pueda —concedió—, pero luego no me eches la bronca si no te gusta.

William asintió. Su mente buscaba conseguir una ruta de escape para la situación aunque quería tomar con ligereza el tema de la decoración y fastidiar un poco a Elizabeth para enfurecerla ya que sus ojos brillaban con intensidad. No quería crear una brecha nueva. Pero la observo el tema no funcionaba y ella cada vez estaba mas frustrada. En lo que una idea se le ocurrió

—¿Por qué no dejamos esto de la decoración por hoy y hacemos algo más productivo... y divertido? —propuso él con buscada ambigüedad.

—¿Como qué? — ella entre cero los ojos no entendía el cambio de William una vez más.

—Bueno... hace buen tiempo y me muero por volver a montar a Barnabus. Hace meses que no monto, desde la última vez que fui a Estado Unidos. ¿Sigue siendo tan rebelde?

—¿Quieres salir a montar? —dijo ella sorprendida.

—Sí, hace un día estupendo y, así, aprovechamos y vemos a ver qué hay que hacer en la propiedad.

—Muy bien —no muy convencida contestó Elizabeth—. Me voy a cambiar, ¿de acuerdo? — él asintió.

Corrió por las escaleras. Ya en su habitación mientras se cambiaba apresuradamente para unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta ajustada y vieja, se dijo que la propuesta era de lo más normal, pero, entonces, _¿por qué estaba nerviosa? No podía olvidar el pasado, ¿verdad? _

Cuando bajó, la estaba esperando al pie de la escalera.

—No vas vestido para la ocasión, me parece —observó Elizabeth divertida de camino a las cuadras.

—Si hubiera sabido que iba a terminar montando a caballo, te aseguro que me habría traído ropa apropiada. — apunto William sin humor.

—¿Tienes ropa vieja? ¿Tú? — agro incrédula

—Pues claro —sonrió él.

—¿Vaqueros desgastados y camisetas hechas polvo?

—Cuanto más desgastados y más hechas polvo, mejor. — respondió con humor.

Elizabeth no pudo evitar reírse. Hacía una tarde maravillosa y estaban bromeando por lo que relajó y sacó a Barnabus y lo ensillo.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó dándose cuenta de que, aunque ella lo había dado por hecho, William no se lo había pedido.

—Por supuesto. Ensilla otro.

—Old Lily no puede seguir a Barnabus —le advirtió yendo a buscar a la yegua.

Al volver, la imagen que vio la golpeo, lo encontró susurrándole palabras de cariño a Barnabus mientras lo acariciaba suavemente por el cuello. Siempre se le habían dado bien los caballos. Con movimientos agiles y precisos lo observó montar al semental. Una voz le susurro _un semental si eso era él_.

—¿Vas a montar o te vas a quedar mirándome todo el día? —le dijo él.

Elizabeth obedeció montando de igual manera a la yagua que ensillo para ella, algo avergonzada por ser atrapada viéndolo descaradamente.

—¿Lista? —sonrió—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos siguiendo la valla hasta el roble? Supongo que seguirá allí, ¿no? — apuntado el camino.

Mientras galopaban, William se preguntó si iba a ser capaz de concentrarse en el estado de la propiedad teniendo a aquella mujer a su lado. Dios mío, qué guapa era.

—La valla no está muy bien en esta zona —apuntó ella señalando—. Mi padre no debía de tener dinero para arreglarla... Qué tonta, cómo pude estar tan ciega —murmuró.

—Todos cometemos errores —dijo él.

A Elizabeth le pareció percibir algo raro en su contestación. ¿Se refería a ella? ¿Se refería a que haber estado con ella había sido un error? —¿Continuamos? —dijo secamente.

William asintió, tomo nota mental de todo lo que iba a hacer para arreglar. Estaba claro que Thomas Bennet se había gastado el dinero que debería haber destinado a aquello en juego y bebida.

Sintió un gran desprecio por él, pero también una repentina compasión. Debía de haber quedado destrozado para hacer algo así porque la cuadra era su vida. Para cuando llegaron al roble, ya se había hecho una idea de cómo estaba la propiedad.

Desmontó y se sentó junto al árbol.

—Te vas a manchar los pantalones —le dijo ella., desmontado de la yagua

—Siéntate a mi lado... —le señalo el lugar junto a él —Tenemos que hablar de cómo vamos a arreglar todo esto.

_¿Y luego?_ Quería seguir con su plan inicial de seducción, pero había algo que se lo impedía.

Elizabeth con muchas dudas hizo lo que le pidió, se sentó junto a los pies del gran árbol pero dejo una distancia entre ellos. —Después de la muerte de mi padre, he estado metida en tal pesadilla que no he podido hacerme cargo yo tampoco... —se disculpó sinceramente.

—Dios mío, ¿pero no se dio cuenta de en qué situación te iba a dejar? —dijo William enfadado.

Ella rompió un pedazo de grama y jugueteo con ella entre sus dedos mirando las praderas —Supongo que creyó que podría arreglarlo todo y que yo nunca me daría cuenta. No hace falta que me digas que no tiene nada que ver con cómo estaba todo hace siete años. —Concluyo con renovada valentía. Lo único que no aceptaría de William fuera que le recriminara las acciones de su padre. Ella no lo hacía y no dejaría que otro lo hiciera.

—No te lo iba a decir —contestó él tumbándose sobre la hierba.

—¿Volvemos?

—Yo me voy a quedar un rato más al sol. Tú, haz lo que quieras, por supuesto —contestó echándose un farol.

Durante los segundos de silencio en los que Elizabeth decidía qué hacer, William sintió que su plan se podía ir al garete si se volvía a la casa.

—Bueno, te espero —contestó por fin.

William suspiró mentalmente y se giro en su costado apoyando la cabeza en la mano para mirarla.

—¿Por qué no te pones un poco al sol? No suele hacer tan buen tiempo en primavera. — palmeando la grama.

Accedió de buena gana diciéndole —El año pasado, se pasó toda la primavera lloviendo —se echó hacia atrás con los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del sol.

—¿Qué relación tienes con el agente inmobiliario? —le preguntó William de repente sin dejarla de mirar. El sol hacia que su cabello tuviera reflejos rojizos y dorados.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos y lo miró. —¿Qué agente inmobiliario? — le cuestiono

Con su rostro sereno pero sin reflejar ninguna emoción agrego —El rubio imberbe.

—No sé de quién me hablas. — contesto con media sonrisa

—Mentirosa —bromeó—. ¿Has salido con él? ¿Así conseguiste el trabajo?

—Debería darte un bofetón por decir eso.

—Pues dámelo —rió—. Te dejo que me pegues y, luego, me tomo la revancha...

—Sí, claro —dijo Elizabeth riendo también. Tenía el corazón desbocado corriendo a mil por hora y sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, y juagar con fuego podría quemarse. Pero la estaba mirando de una forma que le hizo sentir escalofríos recorriendo por la espalda. El sentido común la estaba abandonando... y ella estaba muy tentada a mandar a volar todo el autocontrol que le quedaba.

—¿Qué harías? —lo retó—. Por mucho que hayas cambiado, te conozco, William, y sé que no me pondrías la mano encima.

—No, claro que no —susurro acercándose peligrosamente a ella. Mirándola fijamente a sus ojos y los labios. Si quisiera podría tocarla. Sintió que todos los músculos de su cuerpo están en tensión y se sentía más vivo que nunca.

Su cuerpo tenía mente propia y estaba reaccionando atraído como la mosca a la miel. Estaba decidido a poseerla y esa verdad lo golpeo.

Ya que no era porque lo tuviera planeado ni por vengarse sino, sencillamente, porque la encontraba irresistible, algo que lo hizo siempre y su cuerpo gritaba degustar de ese manjar que lo tenía privado desde hace mucho tiempo.


	8. Capítulo 7

_Hola a mis queridos lectores.-_

_he regresado, pido disculpas por mi retraso, pero factores ajenos a mi voluntad no me permitieron conectarme antes. _

_ahora re publico este capítulo debido alguno errores de mi parte y miles de gracias a mi querida lectora vegetable lov3r por su oportuno comentario y pido miles de disculpas_

_los dejo con el capítulo _

_Mis queridas lectoras advertencia de capítulo M._

_**Capítulo 7 **_

—William, no... —quiso darle una orden pero en cambio su voz salió en un susurro.

El ignoro su intento de orden —Pero si no he hecho nada —sonrió. Aquella sonrisa la hacía derretirse, exactamente igual que siete años atrás. La diferencia era que aquel chico apasionado se había convertido en un depredador sin escrúpulos y que los separaban años luz.

—No soy idiota —protestó, con lo que se alegro internamente ya que su voz se restableció y salió normal.

—Nunca he dicho que lo fueras. ¿Qué llevas debajo de la camiseta? —inquirió

—¿Cómo? —contento aturdida.

William se rió con sensualidad sin dejar de mirarla. Elizabeth sintió un tremendo calor desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

—¿Llevas sujetador? Recuerdo que antes nunca te lo ponías para cabalgar. Me contaste que tu sueño era montar desnuda por la playa y que lo más parecido era no llevar sujetador. Entonces, había mucha gente a nuestro alrededor, pero, ahora, estamos solos...

—No me apetece tener esta conversación —dijo Elizabeth intentando volver refrenar sus emociones, pero el corazón le latía a mil por hora—. Ya no somos los de entonces. Ahora, trabajo para ti. ¿Te has olvidado de que me has dicho esta mañana que nunca tienes relaciones con tus empleadas?— apunto enfáticamente

—No estoy hablando de una relación sino de hacer el amor. Además, las reglas están para saltárselas, ¿no? — arqueando una ceja dándole un aspecto muy sexy. A demás no iba a cometer el error de ofrecerle una relación. Ya lo había hecho una vez y lo había rechazado de mala manera. No, ahora iba a ser brutalmente sincero y ella lo iba a aceptar sabiendo que quería única y exclusivamente disfrutar de su cuerpo.

Extendió su mano y le acarició la espalda con un dedo.

—No llevas sujetador. Hay cosas que no cambian. —canto victorioso

—¡Para! —gritó Elizabeth girándose para mirarlo. Lo peor era que aquella leve caricia le había gustado y perturbado reconocerlo—. ¿Así es tu vida, William, un ir y venir de mujeres en tu cama? Qué triste.

—¿Por qué triste? —dijo viendo que, a pesar de lo que decía, sus ojos color chocolate la delataban—. ¿Crees eso porque piensas que el sexo tiene que ir siempre acompañado de sentimientos? Entonces, como no te has casado, debo asumir que no te has acostado con otro hombre desde mí.

—Claro que me he acostado con otros hombres —le espetó ella.

William había supuesto que sería así, pero, al imaginársela en brazos de otro, sintió unos tremendos celos.

—¿Con el afeminado de la agencia inmobiliaria?

—¡No, con John, no! —exclamó herida ante la falta de respeto hacia su amigo.

—Entonces, ¿con quién? ¿Y dónde está?

—¡Con Bill Collins! —confesó recordando aquella nefasta relación.

Sí, había sido un completo desastre. Había decidido salir con él porque llevaba cuatro años sola y porque a su padre le pareció un buen muchacho. Era guapo, amable y cabeza hueca. Habían estado juntos seis meses y la relación se había ido enfriando hasta convertirse en amigos, que era lo que tenían que haber sido desde el principio.

—La verdad es que no sé dónde está —concluyó dándose cuenta de que, desde que habían comenzado sus problemas económicos, no la había vuelto a llamar.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Eras demasiado enérgica para el pobre diablo?

—¿Yo?

—Caramba, no me irás a decir que te comportas como una mujer sumisa... —dijo William retirándole un mechón de pelo de la cara—. Ya sabes que a los hombres les gustan las mujeres así.

—¿Te refieres a mirarlos embelesadas y fingir fragilidad?

—Más o menos —contestó William dándose cuenta de que hacía años que no tenía una conversación interesante con una mujer.

Las mujeres con las que se había acostado eran guapas, pero bobas. La verdad es que siempre había sabido que Elizabeth era única.

—Además, bueno, a los hombres nos gustan un poco más femeninas vistiendo también, ¿sabes? —dijo mirando su camiseta y vaqueros desgastados.

—Vaya, muchas gracias —contestó ella un poco indignada—. Precisamente por eso no he encontrado todavía al hombre de mi vida. Como no tengo gusto vistiendo... ¿Y esas compañeras que han formado tu triste vida amorosa sí iban bien vestidas?

—Por supuesto —contestó él.

—¿Cómo vestían? —preguntó Elizabeth suponiendo que las estaba comparando con ellas y un poco avergonzada porque estaba segura de que no debía de estar saliendo muy bien parada.

—Bueno, ya sabes, vestido negro corto, ajustado y con escote y tacones muy altos —dijo William pensando que ninguna de ellas le llegaba a la suela de los zapatos a la mujer que tenía ante sí.

Elizabeth quería preguntarle por qué, si tanto le gustaban ese tipo de mujeres, quería acostarse con ella, pero no se atrevió porque temía la respuesta. En realidad, era absurdo engañarse a sí misma. Sabía perfectamente la respuesta. Quería acostarse con ella para dejar bien claro que podía volver a hacerlo cuando quisiera, pero solo sexo por sexo, sin amor.

—¿Por qué no montas a Barnabus y te vuelves a casa a ver si te da tiempo de encontrar una mujer bien vestida? —le soltó en tono picajoso.

William sonrió encantado de verla así.

—La verdad es que hay algo que me gusta todavía más que una mujer con un vestido ajustado.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo? No es que me importe, pero...

—Una mujer sin ropa —contestó aumentando la tensión sexual entre ellos hasta límites insospechados—. Una mujer desnuda en mitad de los prados, bajo un árbol, con los rayos del sol sobre la piel...

Elizabeth sintió una gota de sudor le recorría la espalda y su frente se perlaba ligeramente lo que disparaba la imaginación. Su cabeza le decía que saliera corriendo de allí, pero no se podía mover, su cuerpo abandono toda sus fuerzas. Solo pudo mirarlo mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba.

Pronto se encontró tumbada sobre la hierba con él encima besándola como un salvaje.

—¿Quieres, _querida_? Si no quieres, dímelo ya... antes de que lleguemos al punto sin retorno. —susurro sobre sus labios.

—Sí —murmuró ella—. No, no lo sé, William.

La miró y le acarició una ceja. Elizabeth giró la cara y le besó la palma de la mano.

—Sí —contestó con voz temblorosa—. Quiero.

—Quiero oírtelo decir —dijo él con voz ronca—. Quiero oírte jadear de placer, quiero sentirte temblar bajo mis manos, Elizabeth —añadió desabrochándose la camisa.

Elizabeth introdujo las manos a ambos lados y lo abrazó. Dios, aquello era la gloria. Le quitó la camisa.

—Esto no es muy justo, ¿no? —bromeó él con un brillo picaruelo en los ojos.

Elizabeth se sonrojó como una virgen adolescente.

—¿El qué? —preguntó tocándole los labios con la punta de la lengua y sonriendo al oírlo gemir.

—Yo, aquí desnudándome y tú, tapadita como una damisela victoriana.

Elizabeth se quitó la camiseta dejando al descubierto el abdomen liso y aquellos pechos firmes y voluptuosos por lo que William suspiraba. Sintió un deseo frenético que lo sorprendió por su intensidad. Se moría por tocarla, pero consiguió esperar para que el placer fuera mayor.

Elizabeth se tumbó y se colocó los brazos bajo la cabeza.

—¿Te diviertes? —le preguntó él con una sonrisa.

Elizabeth sintió que se desmayaba de gusto. Qué maravilla sentir su mirada. Daba igual que no la quisiera, daba igual que solo la deseara. Era maravilloso saberlo porque ella lo deseaba con la misma fuerza.

—¿Y tú?

—No me lo he pasado mejor en mi vida —contestó William mirándola a los ojos.

Elizabeth se agarró los pechos con las manos invitándolo a hacer algo más que mirar. William se perdió entre ellos, jugueteando con dedos y lengua hasta hacerla gemir de placer.

Oírla gritar era el más potente afrodisíaco que podía imaginar. Años atrás, en la oficina, no podían hacerlo por miedo a que alguien los oyera, pero, ahora, con kilómetros de campo alrededor podrían gritar todo lo que querían.

Era como música celestial.

Elizabeth le gritaba que no parase. ¡Cómo si hubiera podido!

Deslizó la lengua por el abdomen hasta llegar a los vaqueros. Le desabrochó el botón y la cremallera. Se los quitó sin problema dejando al descubierto sus larguísimas piernas.

—Esto no es muy justo, ¿no?

William sonrió y se quitó los pantalones con deliberada lentitud. Elizabeth observaba muerta de deseo, comiéndoselo con los ojos. Sin pensarlo, deslizó la mano bajo la cinturilla de sus braguitas y se acarició sin dejar de mirarlo.

Dios, aquella mujer lo estaba volviendo loco. Al ver su mano moviéndose bajo la tela de algodón, cualquier idea de ir despacio se desvaneció. Se moría por poseerla. Se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos y se quedó mirándola con la erección en todo su esplendor.

Elizabeth sonrió como una gata en celo. ¿No tendría que haber sido al revés? _¿No era él el gato?_ Se cuestiono.

Se tumbó a su lado y colocó su mano sobre la de Elizabeth sacándola lentamente de su lugar escondido. Le besó todos los dedos con tanta ternura que Elizabeth podría haberse engañado a sí misma fácilmente y pensar que había sentimiento y todo. Pero era inútil engañarse. ¿Quería sexo? Pues iba a tener sexo. Lo agarró del pelo y lo besó con pasión.

—La fierecilla quiere jugar fuerte, ¿eh? —sonrió William.

—Demasiado tiempo sin comer —bromeó ella.

—Te voy a hacer gritar —le advirtió colocándose encima de ella para que notara su masculinidad en la abdomen.

Elizabeth jadeó de placer y William la agarró de la espalda y la levantó para tener sus pechos al alcance de la boca.

Deslizó una mano entre sus piernas, se las separó y se introdujo en su cuerpo con desesperación. Elizabeth le tiró del pelo y comenzó a gritar siguiendo sus órdenes. En un momento dado, le levantó la cabeza y le dijo que parara, que la estaba volviendo loca. Entonces, le tocó a él verse dominado.

Era algo que no le había pasado con ninguna otra mujer. Las demás siempre le habían dejado llevar las riendas y él, acostumbrado a tenerlo todo controlado en su nueva vida, lo hacía con gusto.

Sin embargo, con Elizabeth era diferente y le gustaba. Elizabeth tomaba la iniciativa tranquilamente y le hacía cosas que lo volvían loco, como chuparle de arriba abajo o ponerse encima y cabalgar de forma increíblemente erótica.

Tenía sus pechos moviéndose como badajos de campanas ante su cara, tomó uno y comenzó a juguetear con él como si fuera un fruto maduro que diera zumo. Ella no paró de moverse sobre él hasta que juntos llegaron al punto de no retorno y lo cruzaron.

Elizabeth se tumbó a su lado en la hierba unos segundos recuperando la respiración y, de repente como si un rayo cayó en sus conciencia liberándola su mente de la desea nube de éxtasis, se incorporó.

—Creo que no hace falta que te diga que esto ha sido un error... —dijo intentando ponerse rápidamente la camiseta.

William la agarró del hombro y la echó hacia abajo evitando con eso la huida claramente que pretendía Elizabeth en ese momento y el no estaba dispuesto abandonarla. Aun no se dijo. —¿Por qué?

—Porque el sexo no hace sino complicarlo todo.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo sonriendo levemente, tomando un pezón entre sus dedos y empezándolo a acariciar suavemente, hasta que empezaron a endurecerse.

Elizabeth se dio cuenta de que quería más. Se le estaban endureciendo los pezones con la caricia deliberada de William y se le estaba entrecortando la respiración. William había estado a punto de olvidar el objetivo de todo aquello. Elizabeth lo había rechazado, había marcado su vida y debía vengarse.

—Sí —contestó Elizabeth girándose para que dejara de tocarla. Necesitaba huir ya había permitido a su cuerpo sucumbir.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te ha gustado? —pregunto seductoramente

—Sabes que sí. —aun de espalda a él.

—Sí, sé que sí —sonrió William dejando caer su mano sobre su muslo acariciándole suavemente por lo que ella giro para verlo otra vez. Poco a poco, la caricia se intensifico subiendo más y más por sus cuerpos hasta que se enterró entre sus cabellos de su nuca y la hizo tumbarse nuevamente sobre la hierba. La observo momentáneamente, sus mejillas era ligeramente rosas al igual que sus cuello y el valle de sus senos. Sus respiraciones eran dificultosas.

El se posicionó sobre ella cubriendo con sus cuerpo el de ella, la miro intensamente nada Denia decirse nada había que decirse. Acaricio su rostro con la mirada y dejo caer sus ojos sobre sus labios aun con la mano en sus nuca la inmovilizo y la beso suavemente al principio intensificado el beso por uno apasionado con suaves mordisco.

Dejando todo al olvido hicieron el amor lenta y lánguidamente encontrando juntos el nirvana. Yacieron en el pasto jadeantes y laxos. Viendo el horizonte que el sol se ocultaba y comenzaba a hacer frío de mutuo acuerdo se vistieron y montaron a la casa en silencio.

Una vez en las cuadras aun no habían abierto la boca el camino de regreso fue algo incomodo. Después que estuvieron presentables aún no habían abierto la boca para nada.

William vio a Elizabeth caminar a buscar los caballos y el la siguió lentamente

—Te ayudo con los caballos —dijo William tomando las riendas de sus manos

—No hace falta. Ya puedo yo... pero el no la dejo terminar su argumento colocando un dedo en sus labios.

—Ya sé que puedes, pero quiero ayudarte —insistió él. Asintiendo con la cabeza lo dejo ser.

Mientras él se ocupaba de los caballos, Elizabeth intentó poner sus pensamientos en orden. No fue una tarea fácil ya que William estaba a su lado. Se había quitado la camisa y le parecía que, mirara donde mirara, se tropezaba continuamente con su torso desnudo.

Tras cuarenta y cinco minutos de desensillarlos, cepillarlos y darlos de comer, Elizabeth dio por finalizada la jornada. William la miró. Estaba sudada del esfuerzo. Se puso la camisa con deliberada lentitud y se la dejó desabrochada.

—Hacía años que no hacía esto —comentó.

—Me sorprende que no te hayas comprado unos cuantos caballos —dijo ella.

—Lo he pensado muchas veces —dijo él dándose cuenta de que no lo quería mirar—, pero tengo unos horarios bastante impredecibles y los caballos necesitan mucha atención... —contestó siguiéndola fuera de las cuadras—. Te veo tensa. Relájate —le aconsejó acariciándole el cuello.

—¿Relajarme? —repitió ella—. ¿Cómo quieres que me relaje?

—Acabamos de hacer el amor salvajemente. Eso relaja, ¿no?

—No deberíamos haberlo hecho. ¡Ha sido un error y no va a volver a ocurrir!

—Ya hablaremos de eso en casa. Primero, vamos a ducharnos y a comer algo.

—No hay nada que hablar —murmuró Elizabeth apartándose.

William decidió dejar que se arrepintiera y que siguiera creyendo que no iba a volver a suceder.

—¿No te tienes que volver a Londres? —le espetó.

—Todo a su tiempo, pero, primero me podré duchar, ¿no?

Elizabeth se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni por qué preguntárselo. Al fin y al cabo, la casa era ahora suya y podía darse las duchas que le diera la gana.

—Voy por toallas limpias —le dijo en cuanto entraron.

—Para los dos...

—¿Pero qué dices? —dijo Elizabeth entre excitada y alarmada.

—Como nos tenemos que duchar los dos, ¿no?... ¿Por qué no lo hacemos juntos?

Elizabeth abrió la boca para decir que no, pero se encontró con los labios de William, que la sintió derretirse. ¿Creía que iba a poder huir de él tan fácilmente? ¿Creía que la iba a dejar?

—¿No has oído lo que te he dicho, William?

—He oído todo, _amante_, pero no estoy de acuerdo —contestó metiéndole la mano por debajo de la camiseta y acariciándole un pecho—. Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros no ha sido un error. Nos deseábamos y nos seguimos deseando y es inútil fingir que no es así —añadió sintiendo los latidos del corazón de Elizabeth bajo la mano.

—No podemos recuperar el pasado —dijo ella asustada.

—Ni olvidarlo, tampoco... ¿Te sigue pareciendo un error? —dijo excitándola con sus caricias sobre los pezones.

Mientras se besaban con frenesí, dieron contra la pared y, allí mismo, William le abrió las piernas y comenzó a acariciarla. Elizabeth gimió de placer y se entregó sin pensarlo.

—¿Qué hay de esa ducha? —dijo él jadeando.

Elizabeth sonrió y subieron al baño.

Mientras observaba cómo le caía el agua por la cara, William pensó que todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca y que todo valía en el amor y en la guerra. No tenía por qué arrepentirse de nada. El fin justificaba los medios.

—¿Te lavo el pelo? —le preguntó tomando el frasco de champú.

Elizabeth se dejó acariciar... el pelo y todo lo demás.

Aquello era lo que él quería. Sí, sentado allí, en la cocina, con una copa de vino mientras ella cocinaba. La tenía completamente bajo control. Le bastaba chasquear los dedos y la tenía excitada para él. Maravilloso.

Entonces, ¿por qué no acababa de estar satisfecho? ¿No era eso lo que había buscado desde el principio? Sabía que, si se iba ahora, Elizabeth lo pasaría mal. Le había arrebatado la casa, las tierras y hasta su cuerpo. La venganza se había cumplido, pero, de repente, se sentía mal.

—No sé para qué te tomas tantas molestias —le soltó bruscamente.

Elizabeth se giró y lo miró con el ceño arrugado.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—A mí, no me pasa nada —contestó William irritado.

Elizabeth tapó la cacerola lentamente.

—William, te puedes ir cuando quieras, ¿eh? —le dijo—. Porque nos hayamos acostado, no tienes que hacerte el caballero. Por si lo has olvidado, has sido tú el que has querido quedarte a cenar.

—Por si lo has olvidado, a ti te ha encantado la idea.

Elizabeth pensó que tenía razón, pero que aquello no iba a volver a suceder. Era estúpido jugar a las casitas. Entre ellos no había nada normal. Habían hecho el amor, pero sin amor. Saber que estaba allí sentado deseando estar en cualquier otro sitio ahora que ya había conseguido acostarse con ella la llenaba de mortificación.

—¡Por educación! —le espetó—. Tampoco es que tenga muchas opciones, ¿no? Ahora, la casa es tuya. Yo solo soy una empleada que cumple con su cometido.

—¿Y antes también eras una empleada cumpliendo con tu cometido?

Elizabeth desvió la mirada presa del pánico. _«Dios, me he vuelto a enamorar de él»_, pensó horrorizada. ¿Sería que nunca había dejado de amarlo?

—No —murmuró.

William respiró varias veces para intentar recobrar la calma.

—Mira, discutir no nos va a llevar a nada —dijo hablándole a su espalda. La idea de que se hubiera estropeado todo lo aterró de repente—. Lo que quería decir es que no tenías por qué molestarte en hacerme la cena cuando te podía haber invitado a cenar por ahí.

—Tenía que hacerme la mía de todas formas —murmuró Elizabeth haciéndolo enfurecer por momentos. Había sucumbido ante él. ¿Por qué no dejaba que la invitara a cenar?

—A mí, el rollo de mujercita, casita y cenita no me va nada, ¿sabes? —le espetó—. La experiencia me dice que una mujer que te hace la cena quiere mucho más de lo que yo estoy dispuesto a dar.

—Por mí, en ese aspecto, no tienes que preocuparte —le soltó ella igual de enfadada.

—¿Porque solo quieres sexo?

_«Porque sé que es lo único que me vas a dar y es mejor que nada»,_ pensó.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo encogiéndose de hombros poniendo la mesa sin mirarlo a los ojos. Sabía que no podría soportar ver alivio en su rostro ante sus palabras—. Somos adultos —sonrió—. Es una suerte que nos entendamos, ¿no te parece?


	9. Capítulo 8

HOLA a MIS QUERID S LECTORES!

ACTUALIZANDO LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS HOY LES TRAIGO DOS POR MI DEMORA ESPERO QUE SEAN DE SU AGRADO.

SIENTO DECIRLO PERO ESTAMOS CASI AL FINAL ESTA HISTORIA CONSTA DE 11 CAPÍTULOS Y EL EPILOGO.

DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8

William se quedó mirando la pantalla del ordenador con el ceño fruncido. Era el informe sobre una empresa que había comprado seis meses atrás y que estaba yendo de maravilla, pero no se podía concentrar.

Cuando sonó el teléfono, aprovechó para echarse hacia atrás en la silla y observar a Elizabeth, que estaba hablando de telas y colores con tres hombres.

La había convencido de que debía estar allí para supervisar el principio de la obra ya que aquello era un proyecto personal en el que le apetecía involucrarse. Además, gracias al correo electrónico y al fax, podía trabajar desde casa. Dicho y hecho. En menos de veinticuatro horas había llevado todas sus cosas y se había atrincherado, llevado por una fuerza interna que no podía entender y que le hacía desear estar junto a ella.

A Elizabeth no le había dado tiempo ni de protestar.

La observó tratar con los tres empleados con total soltura. No le necesitaba para nada, pero se moría por sus huesos. De eso, no había duda. Por las noches, dormía con él y hacía lo que él quería. Debería de haberle bastado con eso, debería estar ya preparado para terminar con aquella farsa y vengarse por fin.

Tras terminar de hablar con su secretaria, se preguntó por qué le molestaba más que se le entregara sin reservas a que le hubiera negado su cuerpo. Porque también quería su mente. ¿Le importaba algo? ¿De verdad solo quería sexo con él? Cuando la oía reírse, cuando hablaba con ella... No, no podía ser, tenía que sentir algo por él...

Se levantó furioso.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó entrando en el salón con una sonrisa.

—Perdona. ¿Te hemos molestado? —dijo ella—. Deberías cerrar la puerta para poder trabajar.

—No me he instalado aquí para estar completamente aislado —le contestó irritado—. Al fin y al cabo, es mi casa —añadió arrepintiéndose al momento—. Bueno... ¿qué colores has elegido para las paredes? —dijo alejándose a ver las posibilidades con el pintor mientras Elizabeth trataba con el albañil y el electricista.

Se moría por tocarla, por acariciarla, así que tuvo que meterse las manos en los bolsillos. La miró de reojo, disimuladamente, y vio que estaba encantada, emocionada, con todas las reformas que se iban a llevar a cabo. Arriba había más obreros retirando el viejo papel de las paredes. Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea.

—Vámonos —le dijo.

—¿A dónde? Tengo que trabajar —dijo Elizabeth señalando el espacio en remodelación.

—Hoy, no —contestó agarrándola del brazo.

Tras decirles a los obreros dónde estaba todo, la arrastró fuera de la casa sin dejarla protestar. Menos mal que la dejó cambiarse y ponerse ropa limpia.

Mientras lo hacía, pensó que de noche, cuando la pasión desenfrenada los envolvía todo iba bien, pero de día, cuando William se empeñaba en dejarle muy claro cada dos minutos que él mandaba y que ella no era más que una empleada, las cosas no eran tan fáciles. Empleada de día y esclava sexual de noche. Hasta que él se hartara de cualquiera de las dos cosas y la dejara. Sí, al fin y al cabo, no era más que algo físico. Nunca hablaban de sentimientos.

—Perdona por mi comportamiento —sonrió William al verla enfadada—. ¿Me perdonas?

—Ya te dije que no era una buena idea que te vinieras a vivir aquí. No hace falta que me vigiles. ¡No voy a hacer nada malo!

—Estás preciosa.

—¿Perdón? — contesto desconcertada

—Estás preciosa y realmente irresistible —sonrió viéndola enrojecer—. ¿Te sentirías ofendida si te dijera que no podía más y que tenía que tenerte para mí solo para seducirte?

—Te diría que decorar la casa va a ser una tarea interminable si no controlas tú... —no la dejo terminar cuando ya estaba encima de ella invadiendo sus espacio personal pero sin tocarla

—¿Mi qué? —interrogo entrecerrando los ojos

—Tus necesidades carnales —contestó derritiéndose. ¡Y lo peor era que él lo sabía!—. ¿Dónde vamos? —pregunto dando un paso atrás y tratando de clamar su corazón desbocado

—¿Te han seducido alguna vez en un coche? —dijo pasándole el brazo por la cintura y la traía junto a él mientras salían de la casa.

—No me has dicho dónde vamos —contestó Elizabeth con voz entrecortada.

¡Aquello era patético! Unas cuantas palabras y la tenía comiendo en la palma de la mano. Quizás fuera amor y el amor no entendía de patetismo, simplemente vuelve locas a las personas cuerdas.

—No —dijo él abriéndole la puerta del coche—, pero te gustará saber que no te he obligado a dejar tus responsabilidades para saciar mis necesidades carnales.

William pensó victorioso que podía excitarla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Claro que siete años atrás, también...

—Verás, está un poco lejos —le dijo—. De hecho, mientras te cambiabas le he dicho a Pete Clarke que cerrara bien esta tarde la casa cuando se fueran porque no íbamos a haber vuelto.

—Dime dónde vamos —le pidió emocionada. ¿De verdad la iba a llevar a algún sitio?

—A mi casa de Derbyshire. Quiero que la veas para qué me digas qué te parece cómo está decorada.

—¿Para qué me haga una idea de lo que te gusta?

William se encogió de hombros.

—La decoró un equipo de decoradores porque yo no tenía tiempo —contestó. Ni ganas.

—¿Y te gusta el resultado? —preguntó curiosa por ver al hombre al que adoraba en su casa.

—Es muy distinguido.

—No pareces muy convencido.

—Antes me gustaba, pero ahora no estoy muy seguro —confesó sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

Nunca antes había tenido queja, pero, después de ver a Elizabeth elegir telas y colores, se había dado cuenta de que, a pesar de que su casa la había decorado el mejor equipo de decoradores de la ciudad, no iba con sus gustos.

—Si no te gusta esa casa, ¿por qué me llevas?

William comenzó a dar golpecitos con el pulgar en el volante. Se estaba enfadando.

—Creí que te alegraría dejar el trabajo por un día —contestó—. ¿Cuándo saliste por última vez?

—¿De la casa?

—¡De la casa, del condado, del país!

—No hace falta que grites.

—¡No estoy gritando!

Con lo fácil que parecía todo al principio y lo difícil que se había vuelto. Simplemente, tenía que vengarse de ella, pero Elizabeth había conseguido llegarle al corazón.

—Bien —dijo ella mirándolo dolida.

William sintió deseos de parar el coche y abrazarla. ¡Abrazarla! ¿Desde cuándo los abrazos formaban parte de la seducción y la venganza?

—Bueno... el año pasado fui a Londres.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Con quién? —murmuró.

Menos mal que ella no lo oyó, no fuera a creer que le interesaba.

—Lo de salir del país... no, la verdad es que hace tanto tiempo que no me voy de vacaciones que ya ni me acuerdo —continuó Elizabeth suspirando al recordar cómo, cuando su vida había sido lujosa, habían ido siempre de vacaciones en verano y en Semana Santa y siempre al extranjero—. ¿Por qué? ¿Me invitas? —bromeó.

Al ver que William no decía nada, se dio cuenta de que había cruzado sin saberlo una frontera que no debería haber cruzado. Irse de vacaciones juntos quería decir que entre ellos había algo más que sexo y, por supuesto, no era así.

—¿Y si lo hiciera? —preguntó él con curiosidad.

Pensar en unas vacaciones con ella le pareció el paraíso. «Exactamente igual que casarme con ella hace siete años», recordó con tristeza.

Elizabeth lo miró y comprendió que la idea de irse de vacaciones con ella le parecía horrible. Estaba claro por su cara.

—Te diría que no, por supuesto —contestó mirando por la ventana sin ver el paisaje—. Una empleada responsable no abandona así como así su trabajo.

Aquella contestación le sentó como una patada en la abdomen, pero disimuló.

—Háblame de tu casa —dijo ella para romper el incómodo silencio—. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo vives en ella?

—¿Qué te puedo contar de mi casa? La compré hace cinco años, cuando el mercado inmobiliario estaba muy bajo. Me pareció una buena inversión y lo ha sido. Tiene... ocho habitaciones y, no sé cuántos salones. Muchos.

—¿Y das muchas fiestas? No te imagino. Seguro que asustas a los invitados —bromeó Elizabeth viéndolo relajarse y sonreír.

Se sintió absurdamente feliz por ello. Era imposible que no sintiera nada por ella si respondía así a sus bromas, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

—¿Me lo tomo como un cumplido?

—Depende. ¿Te gusta dar miedo a los demás?

—A veces, en los negocios, ayuda —contestó William sinceramente—. Sobre todo, cuando no viene de una familia de reputación. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie —añadió sin rencor.

—Eso da igual, William. La gente hace negocios contigo porque tienes carisma y lo sabes.

—Eso sí que ha sido un cumplido... Aunque, no sé, me parece que me ignoras un poco, ¿no?

—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué se supone que tendría que hacer?

—Bueno, me tira un poco el pantalón en la ingle—Sí, mucho mejor así. En el terreno sexual, tenía el control completo, pero en el sentimental, lo perdía fácilmente. —¿Te importaría darme un masaje?

—¿Conduciendo?

—Tienes razón —contestó él parando el coche y apoyándose en la puerta para mirarla excitado.

Una hora y media después, mientras entraban en Derbyshire, Elizabeth se preguntó cuándo iba a ser capaz de resistirse a aquel hombre. En aquel momento, el coche dio una curva y ante ellos apareció una casa impresionante.

—¿Tu casa? —le preguntó con los ojos como platos.

—Sí —contestó él con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Te gusta?

—Es... impresionante —contestó—. Es... grande, bueno, enorme...

Al salir del coche, la miró más atentamente.

—Demasiada casa para una sola persona, ¿no?

—Ya te he dicho que la compré como inversión.

—Hay más cosas en la vida aparte del dinero.

—¿De verdad? No estoy muy seguro —contestó William abriéndole la puerta.

Pero bueno bienvenida a Pemberley.

Era igual de impresionante por dentro y estaba decorada con un gusto exquisito.

—Madre mía, William, después de ver esto, no sé si te va a gustar lo que tenía pensado hacer en Longbourn House —rió nerviosa.

—No digas tonterías. Vamos a tomar algo en la cocina y te la enseño.

William pensó que aquello había sido un error. Estaba claro que a Elizabeth no le estaba gustando nada su casa y a él, la verdad, cada vez le gustaba menos.

—Qué bonita —dijo Elizabeth al llegar a la cocina, toda de acero y madera.

—No te gusta nada, di la verdad. No me molesta que me lo digas —le soltó—. Nada de lo que puedas decir o pensar me molesta —añadió sumamente molesto.

—Sí me gusta —protestó Elizabeth cruzándose de brazos. ¿Le tenía que decir aquello con tanta brutalidad?—. ¿Me invitas a una taza de café? ¿Qué es eso? —dijo señalando un objeto plateado que brillaba como un sol.

—Es... eh... un exprimidor.

—¿Y eso?

—Una cafetera para hacer capuchinos.

—Pues hazme uno.

—Prefiero la cafetera de toda la vida.

—Entonces, ¿para qué te has comprado la de capuchinos? Tienes más dinero que cabeza.

—No la compré.

—Claro, supongo que aparecería una mañana en la cocina por arte de birlibirloque.

—Sí, exacto —rió William.

—¿Sabes utilizarla?

—Eh...

—¡No sabes! —sonrió Elizabeth—. Lo que te decía... Más dinero que cabeza. ¿Te da miedo que te explote en la cara si tocas el botón que no es?

—Eres incorregible.

—Sí, pero tengo razón, ¿verdad? ¿Qué más cosas hay en esta cocina de vanguardia que no sabes utilizar?

William sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, el microondas y yo no nos llevamos muy bien —confesó.

—¿Y qué comes?

—Bueno, tengo servicio.

—Eso siempre ayuda.

—Sí, es una de esas cosas que el dinero puede comprar... ¿Dejamos el café para otro momento? Venga, que te enseño la casa y, por favor, no te reprimas. Dime qué te parece.

—Muy bien.

Veinte minutos después, William se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle dicho aquello. Elizabeth se había pronunciado sobre los muebles, los cuadros, los colores, todo.

—Es bonito —le dijo sentándose en un sofá—, pero es demasiado rígido. Los sofás deben ser mulliditos. Si prefieres uno como este, dímelo antes de que compre uno blandito, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Cómo lo vas a querer?

—Todavía no lo sé. ¿Cómo voy a tomar esa decisión yo solo?

—¿Me estás diciendo que un hombre que toma decisiones mucho más importantes no sabe qué tipo de sofá quiere? —bromeó ella enarcando una ceja—. ¿Blando o duro?

—Blando.

—¿Con rayas o liso?

Estuvo a punto de decirle que eligiera lo que ella quisiera, pero se mordió la lengua a tiempo.

—¿Qué sugieres? Al fin y al cabo, tú eres la diseñadora.

—Algo cálido y de rayas —contestó Elizabeth—. ¿Qué te parece algo étnico en terracota y verde?

—Bien.

Así recorrieron todos los salones discutiendo la decoración. Para cuando se disponían a subir a las habitaciones, William estaba empezando a odiar todos los muebles de su casa.

—William, me parece que nos hemos equivocado —dijo Elizabeth de repente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo asustado.

—Verás, todo lo que he visto me gusta aunque yo no lo hubiera comprado jamás para mi casa. Es bonito, pero frío e impersonal, pero esta es tu casa y te debe de gustar, así que creo que no soy la persona indicada para ocuparme de Longbourn House. Creo que deberías contratar a un equipo de decoradores profesionales.

—Confío completamente en ti, querida —contestó él mirándola con aquellos maravillosos ojos y haciéndola olvidar, como siempre, lo que estaba diciendo.

—William, de verdad, no me gustaría ocuparme de Longbourn House y hacer algo que no te gustara.

—Sé que me va a gustar —insistió él.

—William, me pagas un sueldo astronómico y quiero cumplir contigo, quiero hacerlo bien —insistió Elizabeth.

—Como tu jefe que soy, ya que sacas el tema a relucir, te ordeno que sigas con tu trabajo —le espetó William nervioso saliendo de la habitación en la que estaban.

—No hace falta que te pongas así, con esos ataques de furia que te dan... —le gritó Elizabeth.

William se paró en seco, sonrió, se dio la vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos. Elizabeth no se había movido ni un centímetro de donde estaba, apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Se miraron cada uno a un lado del pasillo.

Elizabeth sintió deseos de echarle en cara que le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera con la casa porque le pesaba la conciencia por cómo la estaba tratando. Pero se mordió la lengua.

Sabía que, si le decía algo así, la frágil burbuja en la que estaban se rompería en mil pedazos y quería aferrarse a esa frágil burbuja como fuera. Se encogió de hombros y fue hacia él.

—Muy bien, si estás decidido, me ocuparé de decorar tu casa como si fuera la mía —le dijo.

William le dedicó una de esas increíbles sonrisas que la desarmaban.

—Te voy a enseñar la habitación principal —murmuró sin dejar de mirarla—. Es la única que decoré yo —añadió abriendo una puerta.

Elizabeth observó que el dormitorio no era frío e impersonal como el resto de la casa. Era sencillamente acogedor.

—¿Te gusta? —le dijo al oído.

Elizabeth asintió.

—El edredón es de seda —susurró—. No sabes qué tacto tiene tan agradable... cuando estás desnudo, claro... ¿Quieres probarlo?

Elizabeth se estremeció y William la agarró de la mano y la llevó hacia la cama. La dejó un momento junto a ella mientras cerraba las cortinas y encendía cuatro velas.

—Muy... sensual —apuntó ella—. ¿Lo tenías pensado cuando... la decoraste?

William asintió, pero no le dijo que ninguna otra mujer había estado allí jamás. A las demás, las llevaba al ático de Londres. Era la primera en estar allí, pero no debía saberlo bajo ningún concepto.

Se acercó a ella y le quitó la blusa para acariciarla. Le acarició los pezones con los pulgares y echó la cabeza atrás. Estuvo a punto de gemir de placer cuando Elizabeth se quitó la falda y la ropa interior.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga sobre este edredón de seda? —ronroneó seductora.

—Túmbate. Te quiero mirar.

Elizabeth obedeció y comenzó a moverse de forma sensual. Cuando deslizó la mano sobre el vello rizado de su femineidad, William se tiró sobre ella.

—Ni se te ocurra. Eso es mío —le dijo con pasión.

Y estaba a punto de demostrárselo cuando sonó el timbre y la voz de Anna les llegó desde el interfono.

—William, ¿dónde estás?


	10. Capítulo 9

_Capítulo 9 _

Elizabeth fue hacia la cocina. William se había levantado de la cama maldiciendo y había ido a abrir la puerta. Ella se había quedado en la habitación vistiéndose, sintiéndose como una adolescente a la que acabaran de pillar sus padres con el novio en el sofá. Se dijo que era ridículo.

Al fin y al cabo, eran adultos. Sí, precisamente por eso la clandestinidad de su relación era ridícula. Todo iba bien en la cama mientras la realidad no se metiera. Asomó la cabeza y vio que William no estaba, pero Anna, sí. Estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, tan tranquila.

—Esta mesa no va nada en esta cocina, ¿verdad? —dijo la mujer sonriendo—. Le he dicho a William millones de veces que la tire. Siempre me dice que sí y nunca lo hace. Hombres...

—Hola —saludó Elizabeth sonriendo con timidez—. Lo siento. No te... esperábamos, pero... me alegro de verte—. ¿Dónde está William?

—Se ha ido.

—¿Se ha ido?

—Sí, le he mandado a comprar aceite para mi coche —contestó Anna—. Ya sabes, como soy mujer, no sé nada de estas cosas —sonrió dándole a entender que estaba muy acostumbrada a ocuparse de su coche—. Además, quería hablar contigo sin que estuviera mi primo. ¿Quieres un café? —añadió levantándose y poniendo en funcionamiento la máquina de los capuchinos.

—¿Has venido a hablar conmigo? —repitió Elizabeth sorprendida—. ¿De qué?

—¿Cómo tomas el café?

—Con leche y sin azúcar, por favor —contestó Elizabeth sentándose.

—Tenía que ver a William, la verdad, así que os llamé a Longbourn House, pero el albañil me dijo que veníais para acá, así que pensé que era estupendo, que así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro: tratar ciertos asuntos de negocios con William y hablar contigo. Toma, un capuchino de cafetería —dijo poniéndole la taza en la mesa—. ¿Qué tal va la casa?

—¿Era eso de lo que querías hablar conmigo? —suspiró Elizabeth aliviada—. Bueno, William quiere que quede como nueva, así que estoy en ello. Hacía años que no se hacía nada y se nota —sonrió como disculpándose—. Están quitando todo el papel de las paredes y se van a cambiar muchos muebles. Me voy a quedar con unos cuantos buenos de mis padres, pero el resto, los venderé.

—¿Y cómo te sientes? Me refiero, ¿qué sensación produce trabajar y redecorar una casa que era tuya? —preguntó Anna dando un trago al café.

—Pues intento sacar lo positivo de todo esto. Me digo que me podría haber ido mucho peor. Al menos, tengo un techo y, cuando termine con la cuadra, habré ahorrado suficiente dinero como para comprarme algo pequeñito.

¿Por qué le daba la impresión de que estaban dejando de lado el tema realmente importante? ¿Por qué aquello parecía el aperitivo del primer plato? ¿Y, lo peor, por qué tenía la corazonada de que ese plato no iba a ser de su agrado?

—Y William se ha ido a vivir allí, ¿no?

Elizabeth se sonrojó y tomó un poco de café.

—Sí, dice que quiere supervisar lo que se hace en la casa. Parece que no hay problema, que puede llevar la empresa desde allí.

Anna la miró pensativa.

—Ya... y estáis juntos, ¿no?

A Elizabeth no le sentó muy bien aquella intromisión en su vida privada, pero, al ver la agradable sonrisa de la otra mujer, se tranquilizó.

—No quiero ser cotilla —se disculpó Anna—, pero William me contó un poco lo que había habido entre vosotros... que os conocíais de hace años...

—Sí, cuando éramos muy jóvenes. William trabajaba de vez en cuando en las cuadras.

—Mi primo es un hombre muy apasionado, Elizabeth... —dijo Anna tomando aire—. En otras circunstancias, le dejaría hacer lo que le diera la gana, pero me caes bien y me gustan sus tácticas.

—¿Sus tácticas?

Así que era eso. Allí estaba el primer plato.

—Sí, te ayudó económicamente para poder vengarse de ti por lo que le hiciste hace años y que él tomó como la peor de las afrentas... —se interrumpió y la miró—. Sé que es un hombre muy persuasivo, encantador... solo quiero advertirte que no te enamores de él porque te va a hacer daño.

«Demasiado tarde», pensó Elizabeth.

—Supongo que te parecerá que me estoy metiendo donde no me llaman, pero... —se volvió a interrumpir para buscar las palabras—... me pareces una chica emocionalmente vulnerable...

Elizabeth se quedó mirando la taza de café.

—Sé cuidar de mí misma.

—¿Incluso en lo que respecta a William? Mira, sé que quiere enamorarte y no le va resultar difícil me temo, pero... nunca se casará contigo.

Eso era lo que Anna quería decirle. Elizabeth se encogió de hombros.

—No soy tonta. Eso ya lo sé, pero no te preocupes porque no me he enamorado de él.

—Me alegro —explotó William desde la puerta.

No miró a Elizabeth porque no podía. ¿Qué esperaba de ella? La había seducido y no sentía nada por él, todos sus planes al garete porque había vuelto a cometer el mismo error de hacía años. Se había querido vengar de ella y lo único que había conseguido había sido volverse a enamorar. No sabía con quién estaba más enfadado, si con ella o consigo mismo.

—Porque Anna tiene razón. Jamás me casaría contigo —dijo parándose frente a ella y mirándola a los ojos con frialdad—. Y tú —dijo girándose hacia su prima—, no sé quién te manda presentarte aquí para meterte en mis asuntos.

—Mi conciencia, William.

—Eso a mí me importa un bledo. ¿Por qué no te vas?

—Tengo que hablarte de un par de clientes.

—Ahora, no.

Anna se levantó y miró a su primo. Elizabeth pensó que no parecía intimidada en absoluto.

—Yo también me voy —dijo Elizabeth levantándose.

Era inútil seguir sin querer ver lo que se acababa de decir bien alto. Quería a un hombre que no le correspondía. ¿Estaba lo suficientemente claro?

—¿Adonde? —le preguntó William furioso.

—A Longbourn House.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo? ¿Tienes alas? —le espetó sabiendo que lo suyo se había terminado y que Elizabeth se moría por salir de allí. Lo veía en sus ojos.

«Se acabó», pensó. Bueno, era inevitable, ¿no? Aun así, sintió como que se apagaba una luz en su interior. Daba igual, no pensaba pedirle que volviera a su cama.

—Anna, ¿te importaría dejarme en una estación de tren que te pille de paso?

—De eso nada —intervino William—. Anna se va ahora mismo y tú te quedas, tal y como estaba previsto.

—William, deja que se vaya —dijo Anna.

—Anna, adiós. Ya sabes por dónde se sale. Llámame mañana por la mañana y ya hablaremos de esos dos clientes —le dijo a su prima sin ni siquiera mirarla.

Elizabeth vio salir a Anna y sintió que el mundo se le iba encima. Se puso tan nerviosa que empezaron a temblarle las piernas y tuvo que volverse a sentar.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —dijo William intentando sonreír—. No sé por qué. ¿No sabías que lo nuestro no iba a ningún sitio?

—Claro que lo sabía.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás así? Todo lo que te ha dicho Anna estaba claro —dijo odiándose por no haberla dejado ir con su prima.

Sacó una botella de whisky y se sirvió un buen vaso. Nunca lo había necesitado tanto. Darse cuenta de lo que sentía por Elizabeth lo había desarmado, había acabado con su orgullo de macho y su formidable autocontrol.

—Y no me vengas ahora con que te he utilizado —dijo girándose hacia ella—. Lo has hecho porque has querido.

—No iba a decir nada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tienes esa cara? Yo ya te había dicho que no significabas nada para mí —le espetó. Se sintió como un auténtico canalla, pero, de alguna forma, castigándola a ella, se castigaba a sí mismo y se lo merecía.

—Lo sé, pero...

William sintió una pequeña esperanza, pero se apresuró a machacarla.

—¿Pero creíste que me harías cambiar de parecer? —se rió—. ¿Te creías que iba a estar tan embelesado con tu cuerpo que iba a empezar a oír campanas de boda?

—Lo dices como si me odiaras, William —murmuró—. ¿Cómo has podido hacer el amor conmigo si me odias?

—No menosprecies el odio —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. Hicimos un pacto de mutuo acuerdo: nada de sentimientos.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo levantándose rezando para que las piernas la sujetaran—. Si no me quieres llevar a la estación, ¿te importa que llame a un taxi? —añadió desde la puerta de la cocina.

—Supongo que no querrás terminar lo que estábamos haciendo cuando nos han interrumpido.

William sintió que su corazón se contraía como si un gigante se lo estuviera estrujando.

—Creo que es mejor que hagamos lo que teníamos que haber hecho desde el principio —contestó Elizabeth mirándolo y pensando lo mucho que quería a aquel hombre cruel y despiadado—. Limitarnos a una relación profesional, si quieres que siga ocupándome de Longbourn House, claro.

—¿Por qué no iba a querer? —dijo dejando el vaso de whisky sobre la mesa—. Dado que nuestra relación ha cambiado, lo que sí sería un poco raro es que siguiera allí instalado, así que mañana mismo recogeré mis cosas.

Elizabeth pensó que estaba dejándola marchar sin intentar retenerla. Normal, al fin y al cabo, nunca la había engañado, nunca le había dicho que la quisiera, había sido ella la que se había hecho falsas ilusiones.

—Ya te llevo yo a la estación. Que no puedas decir que no soy un perfecto... caballero —dijo dándose asco a sí mismo.

Durante los diez minutos de trayecto, no hablaron. William paró el coche, pero ni siquiera apagó el motor. No pensaba quedarse a ver si se montaba en el tren sin problema.

Solo le dijo que tenía que consultarle todas las decisiones sobre la casa, que para eso era el jefe.

—Por supuesto —dijo Elizabeth con la cabeza bien alta.

No permitió aflorar sus sentimientos hasta que estuvo sola en el tren de vuelta. Al menos, no iba a estar en la casa, no lo iba a tener cerca. Debía darle las gracias a Anna por haberle abierto los ojos porque, de lo contrario, con el tiempo lo único que hubiera conseguido habría sido enamorarse todavía más. Llegó a casa tarde y los obreros ya se habían ido, gracias a Dios.

Le dio exactamente igual que el papel de las paredes estuviera a medio quitar, pasó de largo ante la cocina a pesar de que tenía hambre y se fue directa a su dormitorio. Le pareció que darse un baño de espuma era una pérdida de tiempo, así que se dio una ducha y se puso el pijama, una prenda que no había utilizado mucho últimamente.

William le había dicho que le gustaba sentirla desnuda incluso mientras dormía y ella había accedido encantada. Ahora, el pijama era el claro ejemplo de que todo había terminado. Pijama, soledad y un futuro plagado de angustia y de recuerdos para arrepentirse.

Seguro que William no estaba en su cama de edredón de seda triste y melancólico. No, seguro que estaba ante algún ordenador en alguna de las muchas habitaciones de su casa, trabajando.

Y así habría sido si hubiera podido mantenerse en pie. Estaba borracho como una cuba y no podía levantarse de la butaca. Lo único que quería era dormirse y olvidar, pero, por mucho que bebía, no podía olvidar que la había perdido... otra vez.

No lo quería. Nunca lo había querido y nunca lo querría. Se lo había pasado bien con él en la cama. Lo había oído de su propia boca. Por muy borracho que estaba, no lo podía olvidar. Ahora que sabía la indiferencia que sentía por él, le resultaría imposible volverla a tocar, pero no se podía imaginar su vida sin ella, sin tocarla, sin hablar con ella, sin reírse con ella. Sacudió la cabeza y pensó en servirse otra copa. Tal vez, consiguiera dormirse de una vez. Por desgracia, la botella estaba vacía.

Eran más de las doce cuando consiguió caer en los brazos de Morfeo, sabiendo que la mañana no iba a ser mejor.

Pero no iba a volver con ella... aunque se sintiera morir al pensar en no verla. Estaba decidido. Iba a llevarse sus cosas de aquella cosa, mantendría una distante relación con Elizabeth por teléfono... o, mejor, por correo electrónico. Así, no tendría ni que oír su voz. Cuando tuviera que tratar algo cara a cara con ella, mandaría a una mujer, guapa y sensual, para dejarle bien claro lo poco que había significado para él y para evitar cometer un error del que se acabaría arrepintiendo. Como volver a caer en sus brazos.

Cuando se despertó, llamó a su secretaria y le dijo que dispusiera lo que fuera necesario para que llevaran sus cosas de vuelta a Londres.

A las tres de la tarde, Elizabeth vio cómo todo rastro de William desaparecía de la casa. Observó cómo se llevaban los ordenadores y firmó la hoja con mano temblorosa. Se sentó en la mesa del comedor y se puso a pensar en lo desgraciada que era. En eso, sonó el teléfono y la sacó de sus pensamientos. Al oír la voz de Anna, alguien cercano al hombre que quería, notó que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

—Te llamo para pedirte disculpas por... haberme metido en tu vida —se disculpó Anna nerviosa—. No tenía ni idea de que estabais así de enamorados. No esperaba que William se comportara como lo hizo.

—No estoy enamorada de él —protestó Elizabeth con voz débil—. Nos acostábamos, sí, pero nada más. Ya sabes, seguro que no es la primera vez que oyes una cosa así. Dos adultos que disfrutan del sexo sin amor de por medio... Es normal hoy en día, ¿no? Hacer el amor con una persona no quiere decir que la... que la... —se interrumpió incapaz de acabar la frase.

—Sí, sí quiere decir que la quieres. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos, Elizabeth —dijo Anna.

—Yo... ¿Por qué te miento, Dios mío? ¿De qué sirve engañarse? Llevo enamorada de él toda la vida, pero todo se acaba y hay que resignarse. No hace falta que me pidas perdón, Anna. Hiciste lo que creíste que era mejor para... ¿Los dos? ¿Has dicho los dos? Soy yo la que está enamorada de él, no él de mí. Ya lo oíste.

—¿O sea que tú estás en Longbourn House y él, en Derbyshire?

—Sí...

—Seguro que ha hecho que recogieran todas sus cosas de allí, ¿verdad?

—Se lo acaban de llevar todo.

—¿Y les has dejado?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué iba a hacer?

—¿Y no has pensado en luchar por William?

—¿Cómo luchar? —exclamó Elizabeth—. ¡Pero si no me quiere!

—Si no te quisiera, jamás habría vuelto. Habría leído sobre la delicada situación de tu cuadra, habría hecho una mueca y habría pasado a la siguiente página. Si no te quisiera, no se habría puesto como un basilisco cuando dijiste que te querías ir conmigo. William es idiota y está ciego. ¡Cuando todo esto termine, lo voy a hacer arrodillarse ante mí y darme las gracias por haberme metido donde no me llaman! —exclamó convencida de lo que decía.

Tan convencida la vio Elizabeth que se le contagió su ilusión y comenzó a albergar esperanzas. Cuando Anna sugirió que quedaran para hablar, corrió a consultar su agenda. Al abrirla, se le heló la sangre en las venas. Siempre había anotado cuándo le llegaba el período, como le había enseñado su madre a hacer...

No podía ser, habían tomado precauciones. Bueno, no todas las veces... Aquella primera vez... cuando habían salido a montar...

—¿Elizabeth? ¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí —contestó Elizabeth medio desmayada—. Mira, acaban de llamar a la puerta. ¿Te importa que te llame en un momento y quedamos?

Colgó con el corazón a mil por hora y le dijo al albañil que iba a salir media hora. Salir para ir a la farmacia aunque, en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que era inútil. Estaba embarazada. Sin embargo, cuando una hora después, vio aparecer una ventanita azul clarito, no pudo reprimir un grito de sorpresa.

¿Y ahora qué?

«Ahora, descuelgas el teléfono y llamas a William», le contestó una vocecilla en su cabeza.

Era absurdo esperar a que llamara él porque no lo iba a hacer. Le podía el orgullo. Tenía que confiar en lo que Anna le había dicho, aunque supiera que no era cierto. Así lo hizo para reunir el valor suficiente para marcar su número.

No estaba. Qué faena. Su secretaria debió de darse cuenta de que era algo urgente porque le dio su móvil.

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Y nada menos que a su móvil! William se paró en seco antes de entrar en aquella importante reunión. Después de haberle dejado claro que no quería nada con ella, ¿cómo tenía la osadía de llamarlo?

—¿Qué quieres? —le espetó alabando al cielo por oír su voz.

—Espero no haberte interrumpido.

—Pues sí, la verdad es que sí, así que date prisa; Elizabeth —contestó intentando sonar indiferente mientras le indicaba a su secretaria personal que se adelantara y explicara a los asistentes que estaba atendiendo una llamada vital y que ahora iba.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

—Mándame un correo electrónico. ¿No eres capaz de tomar decisiones sin tener que consultarme cada dos segundos? Creía que te había quedado claro que entre tú y yo no hay nada y que, cuanto menos te vea, mejor. Si me disculpas...

Elizabeth apretó los dientes.

—Tengo que verte y no es por la casa.

—¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablarme? —dijo mirando el reloj y pensando que tenía que entrar ya en la reunión, pero incapaz de colgarle.

—De nosotros.

—No tengo tiempo para eso, ¿sabes? —dijo William con desdén—. Estoy muy ocupado.

—Me da igual lo ocupado que estés, William. No estoy dispuesta a que las cosas entre nosotros terminen así.

—¿No estás dispuesta?

—Exacto. No estoy dispuesta y pienso seguir dándote la lata hasta que quieras verme.

—Muy bien. Iré para allá esta tarde, pero seguro que no era necesario que nos viésemos.

Al colgar, Elizabeth vio que le temblaba el cuerpo entero. Apartó las absurdas ilusiones que le habían dado fuerzas para llamarlo. Ya estaba hecho, ahora ya no tenía por qué seguir engañándose.

Cuando se fueron los obreros, volvió a recordar los momentos pasados con él, buscando la más mínima señal de que sintiera algo por ella, de que la quisiera. Las dudas la asaltaban a cada paso que daba. ¿Y si Anna se había equivocado?

Mientras se cambiaba, se dijo que no tenía más remedio que verlo. Iba a tener un hijo suyo y no le parecía bien no decírselo. Desde la ventana, vio su coche y lo observó bajarse. Iba vestido con traje todavía. Mientras bajaba a abrir la puerta, ante los insistentes timbrazos, se esfumó el valor que creía haber reunido. No tenía ni idea de lo que le iba a decir.

—Hola, William.

—Dijiste que querías hablar conmigo, así que aquí estoy. He tenido un día muy largo, había muchísimo tráfico y voy a tardar, por lo menos, otra hora y media en volver a casa, así que, ¿te importa que acabemos con esto cuanto antes?

Elizabeth pensó con el corazón destrozado que estaba claro que, fuera lo fuera lo que tenía que decirle, no se iba a quedar a dormir...


	11. Capítulo 10

**_HOLA A TODOS MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES. SIENTO EL ATRASO DE LA HISTORIA Y PARA SER SINCERA ENTRE OTRAS COSAS (MADRE, ESCUELA, TRABAJO) NO QUERÍA QUE ACABARA PERO ES NECESARIA PARA CONTINUAR CON LOS SIGUIENTES PROYECTOS QUE TENGO EN MANO PARA USTEDES. POR QUE LES TRAIGO HOY EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE LA HISTORIA Y UN EPÍLOGO. _**

**_LAS DEJOS PARA DECIRLES HASTA LA PRÓXIMA HISTORIA. BESOS._**

**_TOMO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE AGRADECER A MIS SIEMPRE Y CONFIABLES LECTORES Y AMIGOS VIRTUALES DE FICTION QUE ME HAN DADO SUS CONSEJOS Y PUNTUALES COMENTARIOS SOBRE LA HISTORIA HACIENDO QUE MEJORE CADA VEZ MAS._**

**_GRACIAS.. NO LO PONGO MAS GRANDE POR QUE NO ME DEJA EL BLOG._**

**_LOS DEJO DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 10 _**

La cocina era una de las pocas estancias que no estaba en obras y William siguió a Elizabeth a cierta distancia. ¿De qué querría hablarle? Dios, ¿cómo se había metido en aquel lío? _«Yo sólito»,_ se dijo. Eso, por creer que lo tenía todo bajo control.

Su plan inicial de venganza no podría haberle salido peor. En lugar de rechazarla, se había enamorado de ella. La única solución era salir corriendo, huir de su lado todo lo rápido que pudiera.

—¿Has cenado? —pregunto Elizabeth tratando de iniciar la conversación.

—No, pero no pasa nada —contestó—. Me basta con una taza de café. Dime qué es eso tan importante que te ha hecho traerme hasta aquí.

Dios, qué difícil se lo estaba poniendo. Elizabeth apretó los puños y pensó en la vida que ya había nacido dentro de ella.

—Claro, pero, si no te importa, yo me voy a preparar algo de comer —contestó preparando café y cortando unas verduras sabiendo que él ni siquiera la miraba.

Intentó entablar conversación, pero se encontró con una pared de monosílabos. ¿Así se comportaba un hombre enamorado? Al final, sirvió los cafés, puso su plato de verdura en la mesa y se sentó frente a él.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no me dices lo que me tengas que decir, Elizabeth, y acabamos con esto? Me parece absurdo estar aquí, comportándonos como desconocidos.

—Porque no lo somos, ¿verdad?

La firmeza de su contestación, lo dejó helado.

—Somos amantes.

—Éramos —la corrigió.

—¿Qué ha cambiado, William? Estábamos a punto de hacer el amor y, de repente, te volviste loco y lo mandaste todo al garete. ¿Tan poco te importaba?

William sintió enrojecer.

—¿Qué es esto, un recordatorio de una relación muerta? Estás perdiendo el tiempo. —anunció manteniendo esa fachada aunque por dentro estaba muy nerviosos

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque crees que debería irme y aceptar que no significaba nada para ti?

—Odio a las mujeres que no saben aceptar el final de una relación —contestó él encogiéndose de hombros con una indiferencia exagerada—. Todo lo bueno se acaba —añadió pensando que había ganado, que la tenía en la palma de la mano: ¿Por qué, entonces, se sentía tan mal? Porque se había enamorado de ella. Otra vez. Sabía que tenía que distanciarse de ella porque podía hacerle mucho daño, pero se moría ante la idea de tener que abandonar aquella casa, aquella cocina...

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ¿qué? —le comento ya irritado

—¿Por qué todo lo bueno tiene que terminar? ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres una relación mala?

—Se pueden tener relaciones y no seguir las normas asfixiantes de la sociedad.

—¿Cuáles son esas normas asfixiantes? ¿El amor? ¿El matrimonio?

Daba igual lo que le dijera. Estaba claro que William no estaba dispuesto a ceder ni un centímetro. Si le hablaba de matrimonio, lo analizaba como institución, del amor dijo que no merecía la pena ni hablar. Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza desesperada y la apoyó en las manos.

—¿Me has hecho venir hasta aquí para volverte a decir que no tengo la más mínima intención de pedirte que te cases conmigo?

Elizabeth sintió una punzada de dolor, pero se mantuvo firme.

—Nunca he esperado que lo hicieras —le contestó.

—¿Entonces? —dijo él irritado.

Se estaba sintiendo incómodo por momentos y tenía un terrible calor.

Elizabeth no contestó. Lo miró y se dio cuenta de que no estaba cómodo. Eso le dio fuerzas. Lo quería e iba a luchar por él y, si no salía bien, al menos, lo habría intentado.

—Entonces, si las relaciones, los compromisos y los matrimonios no tienen nada que ver con el amor, William, ¿en qué se basan?

William se encogió de hombros y se levantó. No podía parar quieto. Necesitaba moverse. Se paseó por la cocina sin dejar de mirarla.

¿Qué le estaba intentando decir? ¿Que no podía vivir sin su cuerpo? ¿Que estaba dispuesta a suplicar con tal de tener su dosis diaria de sexo? Pero, si quería sexo, ¿por qué no lo había recibido desnuda o algo así?

—¿Quién sabe? —contestó ambiguamente—. Tal vez, la mejor relación sea la que se basa en algo práctico.

—Creía que esa era, precisamente, la relación que nosotros teníamos —apuntó Elizabeth.

—Me refería a algo práctico para las dos partes —contestó levantando un florero, mirándolo y volviéndolo a poner en su sitio.

—William, siéntate. No me puedo concentrar si sigues deambulando por la cocina como un gato enjaulado.

—¿En qué te tienes que concentrar? —dijo sintiendo una gran emoción y luchando con uñas y dientes para machacarla.

—No quiero que se termine lo nuestro —contestó viéndolo sentarse—Antes de hablar, déjame terminar.— haciéndole señas para que se callara

Si ella supiera que no habría podido hablar aunque hubiera querido. Tras su fachada de indiferencia, estaba pendiente de todas y cada una de sus palabras, temiendo lo peor y a su vez esperanzado.

—Hace siete años, te fuiste y no hice nada. Fue porque era joven y nunca, jamás, había pensado en casarme, o no por el momento Puede que mis padres tuvieran algo que ver, no lo sé, pero lo cierto es que fui una idiota.

—Sobre todo porque mira dónde he llegado —apuntó él.

—Eso me da igual —contestó Elizabeth con impaciencia—. Me da igual que hayas ganado todo el dinero del mundo. Lo que me importa es que... has vuelto. Y sé por qué... —añadió. Le estaba costando horrores poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa, pero tenía que hacerlo. Ahora llegaba lo peor—. Has vuelto porque querías vengarte de mí —dijo con tristeza— y se te ocurrió que la mejor venganza del mundo era ayudarme económicamente. El que ríe el último ríe mejor, ¿verdad? Pero a mí me da igual. Lo único que me importa es que has vuelto. Me he dado cuenta de que te quiero y de que nunca he dejado de quererte —concluyó mirándolo con intensidad.

William se había quedado sin palabras.

—¿Esperas que me lo crea? Te oí decirle a Anna justo lo contrario, querida —protestó. No quería, pero sentía el corazón ligero, como si tuviera alas.

Sintió ganas de levantarse y bailar, de saltar de alegría y de abrazarla.

—¿Cuándo?

—¿Cómo que cuándo? Ayer, lo sabes perfectamente.

—He hablado con Anna esta mañana y se lo he dicho todo... bueno, casi todo —suspiró pasándose los dedos por el pelo. Estaba sudando como si hubiera corrido la maratón y le temblaban las manos—. Le dije lo que sentía por ti. Sé que no va a cambiar lo que tú sientes por mí, pero... —se interrumpió y lo miró a los ojos—... te quiero, William Darcy, y nunca me habría perdonado a mí misma no decírtelo. Cuando le dije a Anna que no sentía nada por ti, estaba mintiendo. Así de sencillo. Fue un arranque de orgullo... Supongo que sabes lo que es eso, ¿verdad?...

Se hizo un gran silencio.

—¿No vas a decir nada? ¿No vas a decirme siquiera que crees una sola palabra de lo que te acabo de decir?

—No puedo pedirte que te cases conmigo... ya lo hice una vez y... —se interrumpió. ¡Un arranque de orgullo!

Él se había dejado llevar por el orgullo toda la vida. Se moría por pedirle que se casara con él porque creía todo lo que le había dicho, pero no podía... No podía porque su orgullo se lo impedía.

—¿No tienes nada más que decir, William? —dijo Elizabeth levantándose y caminando justo enfrente de él—. Muy bien, tú ganas... Yo ya te he dicho lo que siento por ti y tú no dices nada. Tienes razón, se acabó —concluyó decidiendo que solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer.

William la miró y se levantó.

—Yo...

—Cásate conmigo —dijo Elizabeth mirándolo desafiante—. Lo que tenemos es bueno y mejorará con el tiempo. Arriésgate.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo? —dijo William sorprendido.

—Exacto. Cásate conmigo.

—¿Y, si no, qué?

—Y, si no, te arrepentirás por haber dejado escapar el mejor amor de tu vida —contestó Elizabeth acercando sus escasos centímetros de distancia y posando suavemente sus manos para acariciarle la cara.

—No —murmuró William.

Bueno, lo había intentado. Había apostado y había perdido.

—De acuerdo —dijo Elizabeth con resignación dejando caer sus manos y hundiendo sus hombros

—No, quiero decir que no solo me arrepentiría por haber dejado escapar un gran amor... me arrepentiría por muchas más cosas... —dijo levantándole el mentón. Al ver la ternura y el amor de su cara, Elizabeth sintió que se le encogía el alma—. El día que me fui, perdí lo más importante de mi vida, mi amor —añadió abrazándola—. Es cierto que volví para vengarme, es horrible, pero es así. Creía que ya no sentía nada por ti, que solo venía para cerrar un capítulo de mi vida. Perdón, perdón por dejar que mi orgullo diera al traste con la relación que teníamos hace siete años. Debí escucharte porque tenías razón. Éramos muy jóvenes. Podríamos haber esperado un poco, pero yo no quise escucharte. Cuando pienso que este horrible orgullo mío ha estado a punto de hacerme perderte por segunda vez...

—Me quieres —sonrió Elizabeth fascinada.

—Te adoro —contestó William—. Cuando me llamaste esta mañana, casi me muero al oír tu voz... Me he pasado todo el día pensando en que te iba a ver... porque solo me siento vivo cuando estoy contigo.

—¿Y te vas a casar conmigo?

—¿No quieres que me escape de nuevo, eh, querida?

—Esa es una de las razones, sí.

—¿Una de las razones?

—¿Te importa que nos sentemos? Me flaquean las piernas

William se apoyó en uno de los altos taburetes de la cocina y la sentó en su regazo. Al apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, Elizabeth se dio cuenta de que su vida iba a cambiar mucho. No era lo mismo boda, pasión y tres años de luna de miel que boda, embarazo y tomas nocturnas.

—¿Estás mejor? —murmuró William acariciándole el pelo—. ¿Quieres que vayamos arriba? Tengo un par de cosas que me gustaría hacer contigo en la cama ahora que he accedido a casarme contigo, brújula.

—Sí, pero primero tengo que decirte otra cosa —contestó Elizabeth mirándolo a los ojos—. Vamos a tenernos que casar muy pronto, ¿sabes?

William solo tardó unos segundos en comprender.

—¿Estás embarazada? —sonrió.

—Me he hecho la prueba esta mañana. Si ahora que lo sabes, no te quieres casar conmigo, lo entenderé —dijo Elizabeth—. Es una gran responsabilidad y...

—¿Cómo no voy a querer casarme contigo? —dijo él poniéndole la mano en la abdomen—. Casarme contigo es lo que siempre he querido y el hecho de que estés embarazada y vayamos a tener un hijo es la guinda del pastel —añadió acariciándole la abdomen.

Elizabeth no pudo evitar que se le acelerara la respiración.

—Creo que va a ser mejor que nos vayamos arriba, sí—apuntó.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Para qué? —bromeó William.

—¡Sabes perfectamente para qué!

William la tomó de la mano y la condujo escaleras arriba.

—Me voy a poner gorda, ¿sabes?

—¿Me estás diciendo que aproveche antes de que el niño engorde tu abdomen y haga que tus pechos se pongan aún más grandes? La verdad es que la idea del embarazo me parece de lo más erótica.

Y no tuvo el más mínimo reparo en demostrarle cuánto.

Pero lo mejor era saber que, aunque les había costado, estaban juntos por fin y que siempre lo estarían.


	12. Epílogo

_Epílogo _

Meses después…

—William, cariño—Eran las tres y diecisiete minutos de la madrugada. Miró a su adorado marido que estaba tumbado desnudo junto a ella en la cama, metió las manos en el colchón tratando de levantarse un poco haciendo una mueca de dolor ante otra contracción espero que pasara y le acaricio una de esos riso rebeldes que se deslizaban sobre su frente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—No te pongas nervioso, pero... hablo suavecito cerca de su oído para no despertarlo tan rudamente

—¡Dios! —exclamó William nerviosísimo. Dándose de vuelta inmediatamente sobre si para levantarse de la cama todo desorientado.

—Tranquilo, acaba de empezar —le dijo viéndolo vestirse a toda velocidad con los pantalones que tenia sobre la silla al lado la de la cama.

—Lizzy, mi amor, te duele, ¿verdad?— luchando con los pantalones mientras caminaba alrededor de la cama hasta colocarse delaten de ella para prestar su ayuda

—Sí, bueno, ya sabes, suele pasar cuando llega este momento —contestó levantándose de la cama con su ayuda con gesto de ternura la tomo por la cintura y la ayuda a levantarse

—Te duele, estás intentando hacerte la fuerte, pero te duele.

—Cálmate. El la tenia aun entre sus brazo así que tomo la oportunidad de darle una sueva caricia en su mejilla.

—¿Cómo me voy a calmar? La bolsa. Voy por ella. ¿Dónde está? ¡Ah, sí, ya sé dónde está! Tú, tranquila, Elizabeth, no te pongas nerviosa. —dejándola ahí para a unos pasos de la cama

—No estoy nerviosa... —le contesto con una leve sonrisa en los labios y se acerco a una sillón cercano a su cama

—¡Y no te vistas! Ya te ayudo yo —le gritó desde el vestidor.

—Puedo yo sola. — le contesto serenamente

Como se imaginaba, no sirvió de nada porque a los dos minutos lo tenía ante ella quitándole el camisón.

—¿Te visto o te pongo el abrigo encima y ya está? —Preguntó presa del pánico después de dejarle solo en un ligero camisón. — ¿Y si vamos en helicóptero?

Ella sonrió viendo la creciente angustia en sus implacable marido —No creo que el hospital tenga helipuerto —contestó Elizabeth con amor.

—Te llevo al coche, entonces,

—Puedo andar. Solo necesito apoyarme un poco en ti. — pero primero debo vestirme no crees. Lo comento con verdadero humor en búsqueda de relajar la tensión que se estaba creando en ese momento. El rápidamente la ayudo aponerse en pie y corrió al vestidor en busca del vestido materno que ella le señalo, le calzo unas suaves sandalias planas ya que sus pies hinchados no toleraban nada mas apretado.

Siete meses maravillosos les habían hecho darse cuenta del increíble amor que habían estado a punto de perderse, un amor que iba en aumento día con día.

Habían celebrado una boda sencilla, el Longbourn a la que solo habían ido los parientes cercanos y los amigos íntimos. Elizabeth había disfrutado de lo lindo ante la ternura de William. Ya no se molestaba en ocultarla.

Conducía muy rápido deslizándose por las carreteras desoladas a esa horas de la madrugada, ya eran las casi cinco de la mañana, William se sentía fastidiado porque no podía hacer nada para aliviarle el dolor. Para cuando llegaron al hospital, estaba peor, tanto que ella le tuvo que decir que no pasaba nada, que era una buena clínica y que el personal sabía qué hacer con las mujeres embarazadas.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? —le preguntó molesto.

—Porque uno de los dos tiene que estarlo. —respondió con esa sonrisa suave que aun mantenía y su voz clamada y amorosa

—Ya lo estoy — confirmo rotundamente

—Sí, ya lo veo —bromeó Elizabeth mirándolo a los ojos y haciéndole sentir el hombre más dichoso del mundo.

La tomo por la cara y le dio un dulce beso, y esperaba transmitir todo lo que sentía con esa acción ya que las palabras no eran suficientes para expresarlo. Los separa de un beso que espero suave y estaba terminado en mas apasionado de lo que quería cuando una nueva contracción llego haciéndola jadear de dolor.

Salió del carro cruzado frente a este para abrirle la puesta y ayudarla a salir. Entraron de la mano, en la clínica al verla llegar el personal muy solicito los atendió y la sentaron en una silla de ruedas mientras el tubo que quedarse haciendo frente a una señora muy risueña que le daba todas las instrucciones de los papeles de su admisión.

Ya establecidos los acomodaron en una habitación espaciosa con sus piso blanco y padres claras estériles pero también tenían sensación de relajantes. Había llamado algunos familiares sobre todo a su padre y Anne. Luego, compartieron largas horas de dolor en las que solo pudo sujetarla de la mano, y aguantar sus apretones de mano, nunca se imagino que fuera esa mujer a tener tanta fuerza, que casi siente que le fracturaba la mano, secarle el sudor de la frente e intentar recordar los consejos de los cientos de libros sobre el parto que había leído.

Dos horas después apareció una enfermera de aspecto agradable —Ella va bien —le dijo calmadamente—, pero usted parece que necesita una taza de té. Le quedan, por lo menos, un par de horas más. ¿Por qué no baja a la cafetería a tomar algo?

—No, quiero quedarme con ella.

—Bueno, pero no se desmaye. — sonriendo

—Nunca me desmayo. ¿No debería haber un médico por aquí? —exclamo sintiéndose incomodo

—He traído más niños al mundo que contratos ha firmado usted, jovencito —contestó la enfermera con una sonrisa—. Está en buenas manos.

Nunca había estado tan nervioso y emocionado al mismo tiempo. Tanto como cuando, hora y media después, Elizabeth había llegado a la dilatación completa y la preparó para el nacimiento de su hijo. La comadrona le dijo—Puje— y en eso vio aparecer la cabeza de su hijo.

—Es un niño —anunció la comadrona sacándolo y alzándolo para cortar el cordón umbilical y frotarlos, el bebe procedió a dar un asombroso grito la enfermera lo envolvió en una sábana y se lo entregaron a la radiante y exhausta madre—. Y tiene mucho pelo.

Elizabeth miró a la criaturita y sonrió.

—Tenemos un niño —dijo William emocionado al borde de las lágrimas. —Y se parece a mí.

—¿Tú crees? —bromeó Elizabeth.

—Está muy claro, mira el pelo —contestó besándola en la frente y besando al recién nacido. —Mi familia —dijo con un nudo en la garganta—. Mi familia perfecta.

_Fin._


End file.
